X-Men Origins: Dark Charge
by MissXmen
Summary: A mutant has led a troubled life, he's had enough and escapes. The X-Men decide to help but what happens when this mutant finds out he's related to a particular couple? Storm/Wolverine & other couples!
1. What now?

Chapter 1: What Now

-Flagstaff, AZ-

Walking. Walking. He had been walking for a seemingly endless amount of time and he hadn't seen anything but dirt, shrubs and small desert animals. His only goals now were to not be located and to find a safe place to lay low. Soon.

Repetitive thoughts were interrupted by an approaching vehicle, the bright light beams from it lit up the dusky night. He brought his free hand up to shield his sensitive eyes as the lights momentarily blinded him.

The man snuggled the infant in his arm closer to his chest. "Don't worry kid, I'll keep you safe." He softly whispered to the newborn wrapped in bloody torn up hospital bed sheets.

He was suddenly thankful he had taken one of the larger man's jackets from the lockers; it provided enough room for him to hide his son within it.

The small pick up stopped right beside him, the faint sound of an old country song became louder as the tinted window rolled down promptly, smoke swirling out.

"Hey man you need a ride? It's only gonna get colder and you sure as hell don't look warm." The odd man in the small truck asked.

The approach of the truck had kicked up dirt around them, making it difficult to see the man offering help but he took notice of the dark bushy eyebrows above oval shaped eyes and a rather wide nose. His overall appearance friendly.

"Uh...sure" He hesitated but he didn't have much of a choice.

There isn't a whole lot of people in this world that can hurt me, but I'm not sure, the crazy fucks that are hunting me down don't mess around. The man contemplated momentarily before deciding to accept the ride.

Walking around the truck he opened the rusty old door and sat in the passengers seat. The man driving nodded before proceeding down the desolate dirt road.

The smoke flooded the cabin, making the passenger's eyes water and nose sting. I ain't dealing with this shit, he grumbled.

"Hey, do you mind?" The dad asked, not for himself really but his baby, he probably couldn't stand all the smoke either.

The dad slowly showed the driver his son. There was no trust between them yet but the dad wanted to make sure the guy knew they weren't alone.

The driver looked a bit wide-eyed before promptly flicking the smoke out the slightly cracked open window.

"Shit. Sorry 'bout that, didn't know." He apologized. "Oh and by the way my names Dom." He added swiftly.

The other man grunted in reply while closing his leather jacket as much as he could around his son again. The father wasn't cold but didn't know if his child was, he couldn't risk it.

"Mind if I ask where you're going?" Dom questioned.

"Listen I don't know where I'm going, I just need to find some kinda refuge for my kid" The man was hesitant about giving Dom more information.

" Alright, well look stranger.. I ain't the one to typically do this but seeing the situation you're in.. Well, I got a spare room at my place." Dom eyeballed him before continuing. "I'll give you a couple days for you to be on your merry way but uh...but no funny business" the last words were mumbled but he got the meaning behind them.

"Funny business? Well good thing I ain't got no sense of humor." The dad replied, effortlessly.

Dom chuckled slightly as they approached a tiny wooden house with a vast dirt paved driveway. The metal fence around the property looked ready to cave in at any moment.

"I didn't ask you earlier but do you got a name stranger?" Dom inquired while cutting off the engine.

"Yeah, just call me Thomas." He answered, ensuring that no important information slipped out that could lead him to getting caught.

"Alright Thomas and what about your kiddo there?" He paused "well look I'm probably prying too much as it is, let's just get inside so you two can get some rest" Dom rambled as he made his way to the red door in front of his home.

The father glanced down at his newborn.. name? Thomas thought about it momentarily. Guess that's up to me, shit. He sighed.

Slowly entering the dingy old house, the heel of their boots clunking against the hard wood floor. It was a tiny home, from what Thomas could see.

The living room led directly to the kitchen, both were bare of any pictures or decor. The only furniture other than a standard couch and the dining table was a tv sitting on a small metal table.

A dark hall to the left appeared to lead to possible bedrooms.

"Make yourself at home, Thomas." Dom said while looking back at Thomas while pulling his boots off by the couch.

"Umm not trying to be rude but it doesn't look like you got stuff for that baby there.." Dom questioned, unsure.

Thomas glanced at the infant and shrugged.

"What does he need?" It couldn't possibly be that much, Thomas assumed.

"Well I'm no expert but formula, bottles, diapers, wipes, toys, car seat, strolle-" Dom rambled on before the other man cut him off.

"Hey, look I don't even know what half of that shit is. How could he need so much crap?" Thomas muttered as he sat on the dark red couch that felt like wool against his hand.

Just as he pulled his son out and was about to lay him on the couch beside him, the infant began to cry.

"What's he doing?" Thomas looked at Dom for answers, who shook his head and put his hands up.

"I don't know he's your kid, but I'm guessing he's hungry." Dom noticed the infant opening his mouth and searching, most likely for milk.

"Hungry? What am I supposed to give him?" I felt bad for the kid; I don't know jack shit about what he needs, Thomas grew frustrated with himself.

"When they are that small, they can only drink milk." Dom said while scratching his head.

"I got a neighbor a couple of minutes from here; they have a little girl who is maybe a couple of months older than your son, maybe they have some stuff to spare." Dom suggested.

"I ain't giving my son some girly shit" Thomas felt his agitation continue to build up, his powers fighting to be released.

The baby continued to cry and began squirming while tears were starting to stream out of his closed eyes.

"We don't have another choice, look I'll be back. Just give me like five to ten minutes." Dom pulled his boots on and walked to the front door, dismissing any further argument.

"Alright." I nearly growled at him but he was right. I took a deep breath. Can't let my powers fuck this up, I just escaped. I decided to pace around with my- my son. I need to give him a name. Can't keep calling him kid, doesn't feel right. Thomas continued brooding while pacing back and forth with the small bundle.

"Hey shh, come on now. Your milk is coming. Whatever that means. Anyways you want a name?" It felt strange to talk to such a little thing... does he even know what I'm saying? Thomas nearly laughed at his own thoughts.

To his surprise the baby stopped squirming and two tiny green colored eyes opened for the first time. They seemed to be observing Thomas intently.

"Uhh I guess I'll take that as a yes." Thomas became bewildered, did this little person understand him?

-15 Minutes later-

"I don't like this." Thomas stated, his face contorted into a dark grimace.

Both grown men were looking down at a now satisfied and clothed baby who laid sprawled out on the twin sized bed.

"Look we can go to the store in town tomorrow but it's not gonna matter, no one else will notice or even care." Dom whispered as he tried to stifle a laugh behind his hand.

"I'll notice. He is a boy and no boy of mine will be wearing pink crap that says 'daddy's little princess'. " Thomas felt his left eye twitch.

Dom broke out into laughter.

Thomas sensed his eyes glow black as the house began to shake. The lamp in the tiny bedroom flickered.

"Woah what the fuck was that?!" Dom looked startled before a smile broke out on to his face while he observed Thomas.

"You're a mutant!!" He exclaimed.

The infant on the bed continued sleeping, undisturbed.

"I am." Thomas didn't know what else to say, but Dom appeared happy about it.

"Sorry, it's just my wife was a mutant.." Dom became saddened as a wave of grief seemed to wash over him. "She passed away a few years ago.." Dom sat on the bed, suddenly feeling weak.

Thomas observed him cautiously.

"I'm sorry I don't talk about this very often anymore. I just thought I'd gotten past this already but I guess you never get over losing someone." Dom's eyes watered, making his

hazel eyes shimmer in the dimly lit room.

"Sorry to hear.." Thomas began to say but Dom shook his head.

"No don't, it's alright. I'm tired of hearing that." Dom got back up. "She didn't die for people to be sorry about it." He started to leave the small room but stopped at the door.

"Look I don't know you, I don't know why I already told you this much but I wouldn't be lying if I said that it feels like I know you." Dom shook his head, trying to fight off further emotions.

"I also trust you, don't know why but I do. So don't kill me in my sleep." He started to close the door before poking his head in.

"Or destroy my house, please." Dom said with a sigh.

-3 Days Later-

The crisp morning air greeted Thomas as he stepped out of the small house that had been him and his sons home for a few days now.

Pulling out some smokes, as Dom called them, Thomas lit the end of it up slowly before taking a long drag. It had been a long night with his now named son.

"Mornin." Dom called as he stepped out in the same manner the other man had done. Thomas nodded in greeting as Dom pulled out his own smokes "mind if I join ya?" He questioned attentively.

"This is yer place" came the easy reply as Dom sat down on the withered rocking chair beside Thomas.

Dom smirked "you're not wrong but it looks like you got a lot on your mind" he remarked.

Nodding, Thomas had already thought over this conversation and from close observation of Dom, he knew what to say.

"I can't stay here forever Dom, I need a place for me and my son to stay for a good while, where we're gonna be safe." Thomas began while looking off to the nearby mountains, watching the warm rays of yellow sun shine start to wash over them lazily.

"I understand and I actually wanted to tell you something... well you see I have an old friend and they have a connection with a school .." Dom hesitated.

"A school? What do I look like bein' at a school" Thomas countered while taking another long drag.

"Look I know it sounds kind of stupid but its not just any school. It's a school for mutants." Dom put the cigarette to his lips momentarily before letting a puff of smoke escape and held it away before continuing.

"It's called the Charles Xavier school for Gifted Youngsters." Dom finished while taking another drag and tossing it on the floor, promptly stomping it under his booted feet.

"They'd be able to help me?" Thomas asked, his dark eyebrows knitting up together.

"There's not a lot they can't do." Dom seemed so sure and Thomas couldn't stay there much longer, he was putting Dom's life at risk by doing so.

Thomas looked back towards the mountains as he felt the winds change. I don't have a lot of options here; he took a few more drags while continuing to contemplate his options.

"Alright."

-To be Continued-


	2. Darkness (06-20 20:52:50)

Chapter 2: Darkness

-West Chester, NY-

All X-men had been called into the conference room. The school year had come to an end and this meeting would be the first of the summer break.

Professor Charles Xavier sat at the very end of the table, to his immediate left and right were Cyclops and Storm.

"Good morning my X-Men. I would first like to announce that Dr. Henry McCoy will be rejoining us as the mathematics and science instructor for the upcoming school year." Beast smiled brightly before adding another role he'd be filling in at the institute.

"I will also be taking the responsibility of being the institutes medical doctor, as I have done so long ago." He added briefly. Cyclops who sat to Henry's left clasped the furry mans shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

All around were good natured smiles and slight nods. It was no secret that they had missed the furry blue mutant and now with the late passing of the Phoenix they needed to have someone to help pull some weight from the rest of the instructors and able to tend to mutants health matters.

"Yes, thank you Henry." The professor paused, thinking his next words over carefully. The creaking from the chairs echoed in the room as many team members sat up straighter.

The Professors' hesitation was felt throughout the silent room. As what felt like minutes but were merely seconds that passed, Professor Xavier linked his hands together neatly on the mahogany wood table.

"I received a phone call almost a week ago.. it was in regards to a mutant. I was not given much information on him but he will be staying here at the institute for the time being." Charles then looked to Storm and Wolverine who sat to his left.

I would like to speak to you both after this meeting.* Charles told them telepathically. They agreed.

"Is there any information we can know whatsoever about this mutant? Like a name? Or when we can expect him?" Cyclops being the one who liked to be the most informed on all matters found it strange that the Professor seemed to be withholding important information.

"His name is Thomas and he will arrive here tomorrow afternoon." Charles said smoothly, Cyclops did not look pleased with the answer but continued with another pressing question.

Cyclops furrowed his eyebrows, which made his visor, that covered his eyes, rise slightly. "Is he dangerous?" Was the last question Scott asked, all eyes turned to the Professor, curiously.

The young couple, Rogue and Gambit, who sat next to Wolverine looked the most stunned out of everyone that Cyclops had asked such a question.

"Thomas does not intend to hurt us and all of you as X-men are here to assist any mutant in need of help." The seriousness in his tone set Cyclops straight.

"I have made arrangements for him to stay in the same deck as the teachers." the statement left every X-men baffled.

Colossus who sat beside Cyclops became very anxious, his steel face expressing worry. Beside Colossus was his lover, Shadowcat, she felt his worry and placed her soft hand on his step one under the table. Comforting the Russian mutant.

"Professor.. ya don't mean that? We don't know this kid." Wolverine stepped in, he didn't want to doubt the professors choices but it made his gut uneasy how easily he was putting this newbie so closely with the team.

"Yes Logan he will be staying on the same deck. His powers are unpredictable right now and he needs to be closer with all of you in case he needs help quickly." Wolverine nodded silently.

Everyone simultaneously understood, there really shouldn't have been a reason for Xavier to put young and inexperienced children around such a mutant. It would overall be safer to keep him with the ones who were older and more powerful.

Logan crossed his arms against his massive chest. He didn't like the circumstances but he understood the Professors' legitimate reasons.

If this kid is a strong as they say he is maybe I could finally have someone good enough to spar with me, Logan mused. The skin between Wolverines knuckles began to itch as his claws begged to be released.

The meeting continued on as usual. There was nothing else of importance and now that the students would be on break for the next two months meant more downtime for everyone.. or at least they hoped.

Storm felt her eye lids become heavy as she fought her hardest to stay awake. Her brain thumping against her skull as the need to lay down and sleep became intense.

I shall have to talk with Hank, it is most likely the flu, Ororo thought to herself as she felt her eyelids beginning to drift shut yet again.

A thick warm hand brushed the side of her inner thigh, bringing Storm out of her sleepy haze. Ororo cautiously glanced over and saw Wolverine had a slight smirk on his handsome face.

He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her, not that he had to considering his healing factor allowed him to never become sick. Lucky man, Storm thought enviously.

The meeting ended a few minutes later, all released for the weekend and school year.

Except for Storm and Wolverine.

Professor Xavier looked to both of them as the rest of the group left the conference room.

"I will make this brief as I have plans for this evening." He became serious. "I want both of you to be mentors for Thomas." The professor looked to Storm first for a response.

"Yes, that is fine with me" Ororo agreed but wondered why this particular mutant needed two mentors.

The Professor now looked at Logan, Charles knew Logan would have questions.

"Don't see why he needs two mentors Chuck. Mind explainin' that to me." Logan's steel gray eyes pierced through Charles. Seeking answers.

Leave it to Logan to question the Professor, Ororo nearly laughed but instead groaned faintly as another ache ran through her body.

"I did not mention this during the meeting and I suggest you mention it to no one else." Charles pulled his suitcase up from the floor and pulled out a large envelope.

"Thomas is one of the only mutants to have escaped this very top secret facility. It is similar to Weapon X...and he not only escaped but turned the whole facility into ashes." Charles placed it between the pair.

Across the vast manilla envelope were large red letters that read: Top Secret - Project Blackout.

"It is very important that you both look through these papers." Charles cleared his throat before continuing "No mutant is an ordinary mutant but this is unlike anything I've heard before." He smiled gently which sent confusion through the two.

"I understand this is a lot to take in but I trust that with you two as his mentors, he will be alright." The Professor began to gather his things from the table. "I also trust that we can protect him." He added.

"Don't sound like he needs much protection."

Wolverine stated while looking through the various papers. There's somethin' Chuck ain't tellin' us. Wolverine thought.

"Protection is not always physical Logan. Now I must go, please look through those papers." Charles rolled out of the room, bidding them a last good bye before leaving the couple.

Ororo read through the papers quietly, avoiding Logan's eyes. She had been feeling sick for the past few days and had been procrastinating going to get looked at.

"Ro i know you ain't feelin' well." Logan placed a hand on hers, rubbing his calloused fingers over her velvety ones.

"I will go see Hank tomorrow Logan. I need to focus on this right now." Ororo sighed, her body feeling sore and throat dry.

As though reading her mind, Logan placed his other hand on her back and rubbed gently.

Ororo moaned softly as Logan scooted closer, continuing his gentle massage, her tender muscles relaxing under his masterful touch.

"Lemme take ya upstairs Darlin' and you can take a bath while I make ya some tea." Logan whispered in her ear.

Ororo felt her heart flutter at the concern in his voice. Goddess who knew the fearsome Wolverine could be so caring? This whole relationship that had formed between them was unexpected but it felt so right.

"Logan, I would really like to finish reading this and I have laundry.." Ororo tried to argue but Logan shook his head, grabbing the envelope he led her upstairs.

-15 minutes later-

Logan approached the kitchen, The couple inside said kitchen seemed to be having a screaming match. That would explain the empty halls on a Friday night, he pondered.

Wolverine nearly collided with a very pissed off Rogue as he entered the kitchen. Her cherry red face and shaking hands exposing her anger.

" 'Scuse me Logan, I was on my way out." She spat out while almost shoulder checking him to escape.

Gambit was by the large kitchen table, he had his head ducked down as he gripped onto one of the wooden chairs.

Logan calmly got out of her way and proceeded to make the tea he promised his lover. Effectively ignoring the mutant still at the kitchen table.

"Not gonna ask me what happen' ?" Remy questioned passively.

Logan stopped what he was doing to stare him down before merely shrugging.

"No." Logan replied before grabbing the small white mug filled with hot tea and leaving.

Remy watched Logan leave with hatred shimmering in his ruby red eyes. No one ever wants to listen to this Cajun, some team this is. Remy stood there brooding for a few minutes.

Gambit's rage intensified the longer he thought about everything. His grip on the chair making his knuckles turn pale. Ceasing any further thought he grabbed his staff and walked out of the institute, needing to spend some time alone he went to the only place that would help him forget the situation.

-Flagstaff, AZ-

~ Time: 0330~

"Sir!! We found something!" The bellows of a man dressed in dark camouflage utilities, resounded against the snowy mountains.

A burly man with long locks of dirty blonde hair let a wide smile spread across his malicious face, exposing his deadly sharp canine teeth.

The blonde haired man sauntered over to where the man dressed in dark camouflage was. Various others in similar attire gathered around where the man claimed to have discovered something stood.

Stepping ahead of the rest of the shorter men, the burly man took in the sight of his men holding up a large piece of metal up, exposing the body of a small pale woman with brown hair that was matted to her skull with dried blood.

"Sir?" The man questioned, hoping that this finding was what they had been sent here to retrieve.

"Put her in a body bag, we found what we were looking for." The blonde haired man commanded.

Just as they were finishing collecting their findings and were boarding their vehicles a radio call came in.

"Did we find the subject? Over." A demanding female voice questioned through the walkie.

The burly blonde haired man picked up his own walkie that was at his waist "yes, we have the subject. Over." He replied while he entered the vehicle that had the body in it.

Static. "Roger, excellent job... Sabretooth. Over." The sinister female voice stated.

-To be Continued-


	3. Who’s Man

Chapter 3: Who's Man

-Westchester, New York-

There are two X-men who stood in front of the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters waiting for the newest arrival.

The weather had been wreaking havoc all morning and was only continuing to worsen.

Effectively putting a damper on the student's plans for the first Saturday of summer break.

"Dis weather is terrible, no offense Storm." The giant mutant with steel skin was trying his best to keep his clothes from getting soaked, but his umbrella provided minimal cover for his massive form.

"No offense taken Piotr, I would clear up this weather, but I only change the weather in dire circumstances." Storm uttered while starring off into the distance, where a small red truck was approaching.

"I believe that is him." Ororo told Piotr who was still holding onto his umbrella for dear life.

The small red truck came to a stop at the gate momentarily before being let in. It rode slowly down the wide driveway before coming to a halt right in front of the awaiting mutants.

A tall gentlemen with stark white hair and steel blue eyes stepped out of the truck. He wore faded jeans, a figure-hugging black T-shirt and a pair of old boots. His general appearance was rugged.

Ororo was taken back by how familiar he looked but she brushed that feeling off, she had to hurry if she wanted to make it to her appointment with Hank.

-Thomas POV-

Driving here had been a bitch. About a week on the road and various stops because of my son and Dom. I'll just blame Dom for most of the stops, that man had a bladder control problem.

Finally, we had made it to the Xavier school for gifted youngsters. "Gifted." I nearly laughed aloud at the word, must be their way of trying to make these people feel normal to a society which sees them as freaks.

My son began to squirm in my arms as we approached the large gate that led to the institute. I gave him his blue pacifier to calm him.

The enormous black gate with a giant 'X' opened as soon as our truck stopped in front of it.

"You think that the guy that owns this school is a bit cocky?" I asked Dom while we got closer to the institute.

It looked more like a stone castle out of some fairy tale storybook. The current state of weather gave it a more gloomy feel but it still looked magnificent.

" It makes sense; this school is somewhat the face of the good mutant population." Dom remarked while reaching for his coffee mug, taking a long sip.

"what do you mean by that?" I interjected while we drove up the long driveway.

"Well whenever ordinary humans think of the X-men, they usually think heroes, unless one of them goes crazy, but that's different." Dom sipped his coffee again. " And when people think about The brotherhood of mutants.. they don't exactly think of heroes.." Dom trailed off

I grunted, putting the conversation on hold as two people came into view, one was massive with steel skin. The other was much smaller and curvier. They both held umbrellas.

"Can you hold him while I ask them where we can park?" I requested but Dom already held his hands out for the sleepy infant. I gave him a nod in thank you before stepping out of the truck.

The curvy woman instantly caught my attention, her vivid blue eyes and long locks of snowy colored hair made her look a Goddess. The scent coming from her was natural and fresh but there was another scent on her.. It did not belong to her, but it was equally as strong.

"Hello, you must be Thomas. My name is Ororo Munroe, but you can call me Ro." Ororo said in a polite accent. I scrunched my eyebrows as she extended her hand, I took it. Firm grip, this one is a leader.

"And you are?" I questioned the man next to her, who stood taller while I assessed him.

"My name is Piotr. Call me Colossus." Piotr also had an accent; I instantly recognized it as Russian. He took my outstretched hand with his gigantic steel one. This guy would be fun to fight with, I smirked.

"Nice to meet you. "I replied before I turned back to Ororo. "So where can we park?" I was becoming impatient as the rain began to pour down harder.

Fuck it; my eyes gleamed an ominous black as I summoned my powers, clearing the skies.

Colossus didn't seem to realize that it was me who cleared the weather as he closed his umbrella and thanked Ororo.

"It was not me Piotr.." Ororo said while keeping her umbrella open. "It would be wise of you to let mother nature take its course, Thomas." Ororo's eyes glowed eerie white as the clouds rolled back with a clap of thunder.

" I got a feeling me and you are gonna get along." I said with an easy grin, to my surprise; she gave me a light smile in response. "So where can we park?" I questioned, ignoring the rain starting to drizzle once more.

"You will follow this road till you get to our parking garage, you can use any spot that is open." Ororo gestured to the cement paved pathway that led to the side of the mansion.

"Alright, see you inside," I told them while getting back in the truck. Ororo and Colossus made their way back to the inside of the institute.

"So? Do they like you or what?" I gave Dom a quizzical glance while I grabbed my son back from him.

" I think we're gonna the best of friends." I said sarcastically. " Follow this path right here, they said there's a garage at the end." I instructed.

" I think this place will be right for you and your son," Dom remarked as he drove towards the garage. "Who knows maybe they might even want you to join their team." Dom suggested.

" I didn't exactly come here to be a part of their little band of misfits." I grumbled, but a feeling in my gut told me that I might not have a choice.

-10 Minutes later-

Entering the institute, we were swarmed by various mutants. All trying to introduce themselves at once but I promptly ignored everyone as my nose twitched, picking up a familiar scent.

Glancing around I stopped as I made eye contact with Anna Marie (Rogue), she's here... My heart clenched in my chest but I stopped myself from reacting and drew my attention away from her. That's not her you idiot, I growled at myself.

"Thomas, welcome." The small crowd parted as a bald elderly man in a futuristic looking wheelchair came forward.

"Professor Xavier?" I inquired, stepping forward towards the bald man. The presence he exuded had a calming effect on me.

"Yes, please call me Charles and who is this?" Charles asked calmly as he eyed the bundle in my hand.

"This is Declan, my son." I told him while giving him a better view of Declan who was fast asleep.

The previously silent crowd watching dispersed, except for a tall stocky man. His scent held a familiar woodsy odor, to which I recognized it as the other aroma Ororo had on her.

Ororo was no where insight but her scent also clung to his, they must be together.

"This is one of your mentors, Logan." Charles said gesturing to the tall gruff looking man now next to him.

I shook Logan's hand, this guy looks like he'd rather kill me than mentor me, I thought while sizing him up.

"I'll show ya to your room." Logan said as he began to turn towards the stairs. I glanced back at Dom who struck up a conversation with Charles.

"I'll be up in a sec." Dom assured me, I nodded.

Following Logan up the wooden steps, I noticed the various portraits along the walls and luxurious vases in various areas, there was an odd static coming from some of the portraits.

"Do you have cameras inside this institute?" I questioned Logan who glanced back towards me.

"No." Logan muttered.

I dismissed the thought. Now at the very top of the steps, Logan stopped in front of the door closest to the staircase, he pulled out a loose key and unlocked the dark brown door.

"Here's yer room, I'm across the hall if ya need somethin'. " Logan handed me the key as Declan began to cry.

Logan stalked off as I pulled off my duffel bag and tossed it on the queen sized bed. Laying Declan down, I took out the contents to make a bottle.

Just as I propped up the pillow so Declan could drink the bottle Dom walked in.

"Charles wants me to stay here for a few weeks while you get settled in." Dom stated.

"Alright, the bed's all yours." I told him.

"Well it's not like you'll be needing it." Dom laughed.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault I'm better than you." I joked back. It was rather strange how quickly our relationship had developed, we had begun taking slight jabs at each other to ease the boredom on the road but it grew into a closer friendship once I decided to name my son after Dom's deceased father.

Joking with Dom now become a sort of effortless habit.

"Ouch, right in feels bud." Dom clutched his chest dramatically while sitting down on the plush couch beside the bed, relaxing before he jolted forward. "Oh shit I almost forgot but Charles wanted me to tell you to go to their conference room for some sorta meeting." Dom insisted.

"Right now? Can't do that shit tomorrow?" I asked just as I began changing Declan's diaper.

"Yeah, here just go I'll take care of him." Dom moved beside me, grabbing the wipes.

"Okay, here." I gave Dom the key to the bedroom before I stepped out. Wait, where the hell am I going?

Thomas, do not be alarmed.. it's me Charles. Head downstairs, there will be an elevator to your left at the base of the stairs.* Charles commanded telepathically.

I followed his instructions, *I don't like you enterin' my mind like that Charles.* I told him in the same manner he had done.

I understand but this is the easiest way to communicate with you, Thomas.* Charles implied.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I descended in the strange elevator. Ding. The elevator doors opened.

Huh alright well I'm down here, now what?* I waited for his response while looking around the metallic hallway.

I listened to his next directions and entered the conference room, the large table occupied only three individuals. Charles, Logan and Ororo.

"Thomas come have a seat, we are waiting for one more person." Charles said as he pushed out the seat to his right.

Taking the seat he pushed out, I still wondered what this meeting was for.

"Professor pardon my tardiness, I was cleaning up my lab." A blue furred man who entered quickly after me told the Professor.

"That is fine Hank, come have a seat beside Thomas." Charles started. "I have called the four of you in for a quick introduction." Charles looked to Hank.

"Thomas, this is Dr. Hank McCoy, he will be giving you a physical after this." Charles informed me.

I nodded while Hank greeted me.

"Thomas I also wanted to propose to you an idea.. perhaps you would be willing to train alongside the X-men and in return we will provide you and your son a safe place to stay and help you harness your powers." Charles looked at me expectantly.

"Sure, but I'll be outta your hands in no time." I told Charles.

Charles simply nodded.

"Understandable but if you do choose to stay longer, we can possibly secure you a spot here as an official X-man." Charles suggested. "but for now we will start your training with the team on Monday, hopefully these training sessions also give you better control with your powers." Charles took a sip of his glass of water.

"Who's gonna watch my kid during these sessions?" I already assumed he would suggest Dom watch my son but I had to be sure.

"We can have either one of the non active X-men watch him or if you would rather your friend Dom watch him?" Charles questioned me.

I thought it over momentarily. "I'll have Dom watch over my kid, I'm sure he won't mind." I claimed.

"Very well, Hank will you please give Thomas a physical now." Charles directed before looking at the couple to his left. "Logan, Ororo, I wish to speak with you both tomorrow about the training plans for Monday." Charles ordered.

Before the couple could answer Hank addressed me.

"Come Thomas, this will take no more than fifteen minutes." Hank said before leading me to their medical laboratory.

-20 minutes later-

It had taken longer due to the furry mutant wanting to question me about doing a check up on Declan, I told him I'd bring my son to him after Monday's training sessions.

Now finally back in my room, I shook my head as I looked at Dom and Declan who were both passed out on the bed.

It was starting to get late but me not needing sleep had to figure out what to do with my time during the nights.

I glanced at the suitcase and sighed, I'll unpack later. Smoke break first.

I grabbed the lighter from inside the duffel bag and made my way to the front of the institute.

Once outside I lit the cigarette up slowly, cherishing that first drag. I looked around feeling something strange, it almost felt as I were being watched.

Trying to not make it obvious that I was searching for someone, I continued surveying the grounds. I shook off the feeling and took a few more puffs. I need to stop being so damn paranoid.

-To be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets

-Two Days Ago-

~Charles Xavier School~

A few hundred feet outside the institute, hiding in the vast foliage of trees, Sabretooth stood watching with predatory eyes as Thomas began smoking.

The mutant Sabretooth had tracked Thomas from Arizona. Keeping a safe distance so Thomas wouldn't notice.

A soft radio static rang in Sabertooth's hidden earpiece. "Copy, do you have eyes on the target? Over." A woman's voice chimed.

Sabretooth pressed the small button on his in-ear receiver. "Copy; I got eyes on my target now. Over." Sabretooth growled in response as he noticed Thomas search the area that Sabretooth hid in.

The two briefly made eye contact but Thomas looked away shaking his head and continuing to smoke.

"Copy, we will make our move in a few days, we must prepare the bait. Do not engage, I repeat do not engage. Over." The woman commanded over the radio.

Sabretooth huffed in agitation before retreating further away from the institute.

-Two Days Later-

"Are you ready for today?" Dom's voice came through the bathroom as he brushed his teeth.

"The first day of training with the X-men? I think it'll be a piece of cake. I've endured some fucked up training in my past." I assured, looking over Declan who was on his stomach.

Apparently, babies needed to be on their stomachs for a certain amount of time to strengthen their necks, tummy time or whatever the hell Hank said.

"The better question is if you're ready for today." I threw in just as Dom came out of the connecting bathroom.

"Well I'm no expert on babies, but I think I'll be alright." Dom began," Just a few hours of training, right?" Continuing to try to sound confident.

"Should be no longer than four hours and if shit goes sideways, you know where to find me." I explained, picking Declan up and holding him eye level.

"Now you better behave kid." I told Declan before handing him over to Dom. I took another glance at the clock, I got twenty minutes, but they might have that military thing where they want you there fifteen minutes beforehand.

"I'll see you later, remember I'll be in the danger room if you need anything." I reminded Dom, who nodded.

Leaving the room, I adjusted the sleeves on my uniform.

From the bottom of the staircase, I could hear Dom asking Declan, "Do you like comedy movies?" and I nearly laughed.

-Danger Room-

"Welcome to your first training exercise with the X-men Thomas." Cyclops greeted. "In a field environment; we go by codenames, do you happen to have one you would like us to implement?" Cyclops demanded.

"They used to refer to me as Dark Charge in my old squad." I responded quickly, it wouldn't be so bad to use my previous alias.

"Any particular reason for that?" Hank, who stood beside me asked. The other X-men began questioning it as well.

Allowing my powers to take over, the ground began shaking as black bolts of lightning struck all over the danger room. I then began to absorb electricity from the room, feeding my powers.

All the other X-men fell to the ground from the force of the lightning except for Storm. I ceased a few moments later and angry black streaks were left all along the walls, the lights overhead blinking.

"Very well, Dark Charge it is." Hank laughed. The other X-men stood, observing the destruction around them.

"Alright, let's kick off this training session," Cyclops called the attention of everyone.

"Two separate teams, Yellow team will consist of Wolverine, Iceman, Colossus, Rogue, and myself. The rest of you will be the red team." Cyclops separated the teams into two teams of five mutants.

"The main objective of this training exercise is to save an infant from a burning building." A large wooden building appeared to the left of the team.

"Dat's it?"Gambit said doubtfully.

Giant poles with a multitude of spears appeared beside the walls; robots also started to appear as though from nowhere.

"Oh.." Iceman murmured.

"The first one to save the infant wins, now each team get to your side of the building." The teams did as they were told and each stood at the opposite ends of the Danger Room.

"On my command.. ready... Go!" Cyclops yelled.

Both teams jumped into action, kicking, punching, and blasting at each other and the robots, all while avoiding the spears being flung at them.

"I'll get some rain to put out the fire!" Storm shouted rain poured down above half of the wooden house.

"Dark Charge go left, distract Iceman from putting out their side of the fire." Storm yelled at me, and I did as was told and sent a blot towards Iceman, destroying his ice slide.

"Asshole!" Iceman grunted, crashing to the floor. I laughed while sending a multitude of lightning bolts towards the other team.

"Hank and Gambit go after Wolverine!" Storm demanded, using her winds to send Cyclops flying hundreds of yards away.

"Dark Charge! Rogue's right behind you!" Shadowcat warned. I had been distracted by a pissed off Colossus who kept trying to land a punch on me. I landed a solid kick to his chest, sending Colossus soaring through the air.

Rogue took the opportunity, and we both went tumbling to the ground as she pounced on me, her bare hands touching my face.

"Ya can touch me..?" Rogues face was in acute shock at the realization that she couldn't absorb my powers.

"I wouldn't worry about that now." I glanced over a split second before a shout broke through the air. I saw Storm's foot get caught as one of the walls collapsed, a spear launching machine a few feet away whirled in her direction.

"Storm!!" Wolverine shouted, moments before two metallic spears shot in her direction.

I tossed Rogue off of me, summoning my power I flew right in front of Storm.

"Fuck." I groaned, the metallic spears were at least two feet long and about a foot wide. They pierced through my chest and abdomen. I stood there a few moments as the rest of the two teams ran to us.

"End simulation!!"Cyclops shouted before the other machines could aim at us.

The danger room immediately ended the program; I absorbed the spears as my healing factor instantaneously began sealing my gaping wounds closed.

"Well that's different." I claimed, didn't know I could absorb matter...

"Are you okay?" I asked Storm, who still sat in the spot she had gotten trapped in.

Finally standing, she adjusted her uniform. "Thomas, you ask if I'm okay, but you're the one who was hurt, why?" Ororo asked, bewildered.

"We're a team, aren't we?" I voiced.

"Yes, we are," Ororo replied, her voice light.

"Storm, Darlin ya alright?" Wolverine came running up beside her, looking her over.

"Yes, Thomas took the hit for me." Ororo assured Logan.

There is something going on between these two, the look of genuine concern shone in each of their eyes. I didn't understand why I felt so intrigued by their relationship.

Logan gave me a pat on the back before crossing his arms.

"Alright, we will resume training tomorrow, everyone relax for the rest of the day. Storm and Dark Charge, I'll have a word with you after." Cyclops ordered.

Everyone dispersed except for Myself, Ororo, and Logan.

"Yes, Cyclops?" Ororo asked a smell of sadness came off of her.

"Storm I think you need to take a break for a few days. I understand you're still sick, and we can not risk you putting yourself and your teammates in danger. We were lucky Dark Charge was the one who took the hit." Cyclops addressed Ororo; Logan stood close behind her.

"I understand Cyclops; I'll take a break." Storm sighed defeated, Cyclops patted her on the shoulder.

"Dark Charge, nice catch," Cyclops told me jokingly, his face contorting into a grin.

"Yeah, I made a pretty damn good living target." I shook my head, some first training day this was.

Cyclops chuckled but became serious shortly after.

"Storm, see you in a few days." Scott finished. Storm and Wolverine walked away, the two speaking quietly.

"Thomas, you did well today. I'll see you tomorrow." Cyclops walked off; I stood by myself in the now vacant danger room.

Might as well use the other two hours I got left to practice some of my new powers, possibly try to figure out how the hell I was able to absorb those spears.

-Hallway-

"Darlin, what happened out there?" Logan asked curiously, now that they were alone.

"I believe I'm still not feeling well enough, my reflexes can attest to that." Ororo undid her high ponytail, running a hand through her lengthy hair.

"Ya do need a break Darlin; maybe you can spend some time tending to your greenhouse now." Logan encouraged as they entered her room.

Ororo smiled at his words, surprised that he had remembered that she likes to garden.

"Perhaps, or perhaps I can focus on other matters." Ororo shut the door behind them, locking it.

Logan raised a brow curiously.

"Ro? Thought you weren't feelin' well" Logan whispered, smelling her arousal before Ororo led him into her private shower, unclasping her belt seductively.

"I believe I'm feeling better already." Ororo wound her arms around his muscular neck, kissing him deeply. Logan lifted her up against him, she wound her curvy legs around his thick hips.

Thomas POV

"Hey, I heard you got penetrated today." Dom greeted joyfully, seemingly relieved.

"Yeah, double penetrated actually. Not as fun as I thought it would be."I entered my room slowly, the moaning from down the hall catching my attention.

"Yeah, the movies lie to you." Dom replied, bringing a happy Declan to me.

"Wait. What? How would you know?" I was left bewildered. I tossed my bloody and torn up top off, hope they have more uniforms.

"I was in the military dumbass." Dom retorted, plopping onto the bed.

"Um, right.. so how'd he do?"I didn't precisely understand what Dom meant by that but I agreed anyway.

"Oh, he did fine till he shat himself, had me gagging over the smell like a five dollar hooker," Dom exclaimed, gesturing towards the diaper pail.

"Nice. Well, you better get used to it."I laughed, running my hand through Declan's soft light brown hair.

"They want you back tomorrow?!" Dom nearly shouted, springing off the bed.

"Yep," I confirmed, a sort of pride filling my chest as Declan seemed to smile at my statement.

"Hell yeah, bud." Dom patted my back, pulling out a flask hidden in his duffel bag. "Cheers!" Dom chugged the liquor.

-Medical Laboratory-

"Professor I have those test results you asked for." Hank opened a large filing cabinet beside his desk, shuffling through the assortment of files he pulled out a small folder.

"What was the final result?" Charles became serious, awaiting Hanks answer.

"It is as you perceived. Thomas is the genetic son of Storm and Wolverine." Hank concluded, handing the paperwork to the Professor.

"What were the other results?" Charles Demanded.

"The other results regarding Declan... Well it seems that the mother is a clone of our Rogue. The official work ups are in that folder as well." Hank muttered.

"Tell no one." Charles directed, clutching the papers to his chest. "I have work to do." Whispering to himself before rolling out of the laboratory.

-To be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5: Madness

Chapter 5: Madness

-Alberta, Canada-

~17 years ago~

A tall woman wearing a tight black leather dress and exaggerated high heels walked into a private office.

"I heard you have what I'm looking for." The woman spoke attentively as she approached a young man with dark brown hair; he looked up from his computer, startled.

"Who the hell are you?" The man stammered, preparing to draw his weapon from his green bomber jacket, hesitating as he took in the woman's voluptuous curves.

The woman ran a thin hand through her jet black hair. "Pardon me. I forget it still have to introduce myself, Victoria Goodman." Victoria smiled; the action made her tight cheekbones appear higher.

The man accepted the pale white hand she held out.

"Um, I'm Sergeant Stryker, William Stryker. How the hell did you get in here?" William questioned not recognizing her as one of his workers.

Victoria shook her head. "Some of my people work for you, Mr. Stryker but that's not what I'm here to discuss." Victoria sat on his metallic desk, crossing her long legs, revealing more creamy skin. William eyed her curvy legs momentarily.

"You have something I am looking for, and I intend to make a deal with you." Victoria continued, clapping her hands.

William looked up as a blue-skinned woman with orange hair walked up to them, holding a briefcase.

"What the hell is this?" William became worried, the blue-skinned woman winked at him before leaving.

"This is some of the documentation that I have on your Weapon X program." Victoria pulled out several classified papers.

"These are files relating to your super-soldier serum, given to a Steve Rogers and a more powerfully developed version of that serum given to Robert Reynolds." Victoria ran manicured nails over the paperwork.

"Are you blackmailing me, Ms. Goodman?" William warned, looking over the files.

"Heavens, no! I merely want a few samples of your work. For example, Wolverine.." Victoria chuckled as William's eyes widened.

"Why would you want anything to do with that animal?" William demanded, tossing the papers above his keyboard.

"Not him specifically more like an offspring of his, you see Mr. Stryker I am looking for a lead weapon for my project." Victoria reached back into the briefcase and pulled out a small silver box.

"I am sure you are familiar with the X-men." Victoria presumed, opening a silver box it hissed, the contents inside appeared frozen.

"A woman I have been observing for a very long time now has surpassed all my required expectations." Victoria pulled out a small clear tube; tiny transparent circle-like objects were seen.

"The woman in question is considered to be an omega level mutant. The best of her kind, too bad, she is black." Victoria handed the tube to William.

"What exactly are you planning Ms. Goodman?" William took the tube, eyeing the contents with his azure eyes.

"The future... I intended to breed the future. A future where powerful mutants will be used by humans to rule over everyone, including other mutants." Victoria's chocolate brown eyes twinkled as she grinned at the look of William's shock.

"These are egg cells, aren't they? From that weather manipulating mutant... How were you able to acquire these?" William marveled at the tube, holding it more carefully.

"Anything can be achieved when you have a shapeshifter to replace someone's absence." Victoria glanced at her fingernails, agitated.

"How do you intend to control them?" William became interested, now understanding her plot.

"I am glad you asked." Victoria withdrew a large syringe from her briefcase, and before William could react, she shoved the needle into the back of his neck.

A small electronic chip now hid implanted in William's neck. William stood frozen, eyes glazed over.

"Too much chit chat and not enough getting what I want." Victoria took the clear tube from William, placing it back in the silver case.

"Mystique! Did you extract the semen from that animal?." Victoria questioned as the yellow-eyed woman reappeared, holding a pair of glass tubes.

"Yes, Ms. Goodman. I also have a super-soldier serum." Mystique confirmed, holding out the two tubes.

"Excellent." Victoria positioned everything back in her suitcase, waving goodbye to her newest puppet.

"Come now; we have much work to do." Victoria handed the briefcase to Mystique, and the two women walked out. Stryker sat back at his desk as if nothing had occurred.

-Now-

~Thomas P.O.V~

"No more!" A worn-out Colossus called out from his place on the ground.

"Come on tin can, can't take a little beating?" I baited, hoping he would get back up for another round.

"No, Thomas, I am done for today." Colossus stood weakly, his back cracking into place.

Wolverine laughed while watching Piotr walked out of the Danger Room, surprised the Russian man had given up.

"What about you old man?" I asked Wolverine, who began lighting a cigar up.

It had been a training session with all the male X-men; the female X-men were up for their training session next. It was a change from yesterday where it was male versus female. Regular sessions would resume tomorrow but the X-ladies, as I called them, decided to change it up.

"Nah kid, I got other shit to do." Wolverine puffed on his cigar before also leaving with the rest of the males. I decided to call it a day too, my bloody hands slowly starting to ache.

I slowly made my way back to my room, passing various students; the looks I received from many of them annoyed me.

"Hey, look Declan your dad's back from whooping ass." Dom told the infant as I closed the bedroom door behind me.

I ran a hand through my hair before cursing at the fact that I got blood all over my head by doing that.

"Rough day?" Dom worried. Declan began babbling while a cartoon on the television played.

"Something like that." I huffed, maybe a smoke would help me relax.

"Well I got a couple of things I gotta do right now, but when I come back, I could take care of Declan, and you could go relax." Dom suggested.

"I appreciate that, but it's alright, Dom." I didn't feel right. Something was off.

"No, I mean it. I don't know what the fuck you do all night, but I don't think you sit around and wait for the sun to rise." Dom went off ranting. "So when I come back, you're gonna sit your ass outside and smoke or beat off; I don't care what the hell you do." Dom ordered.

I stared at him, surprised before shaking my head "What are you, my mother?" I began undressing.

"No, but I think Storm is." Dom said in a critical tone.

"The fuck are you talking about?" I interjected as I wrapped a cream-colored towel around my waist.

"Don't act dumb Thomas. Everyone in the whole school sees it! Not to be racist, but if you were black, you'd be the male version of Ororo!" Dom exclaimed, Declan looked away from the television and nodded at me.

I rolled my eyes. " I'm gonna shower now." I threw my dirty uniform into the hamper and walked to the bathroom.

"You can't ignore the facts forever, Thomas!" Dom yelled from the bedroom.

"No, but I can ignore you." I retorted, stepping into the shower.

"Your dad's an asshole." I heard Dom telling Declan, who responded by letting out a loud fart. I chuckled as Dom let out a string of cuss words and started gagging.

A flashback hit me as I ducked my head in the hot spray of the showerhead.

•Start Flashback•

"Victoria, I have a question." A small boy, around the age of seven, stood in a gloomy hallway. A tall woman stood a few feet away from him.

"What is it?" The impatient woman questioned, tapping her foot.

"Do I have parents..?" The white-haired boy spoke softly.

"You dare question me?" The woman raised her hand as if to hit him; the boy blocked his face, bracing himself.

The woman refrained, grabbing his arm instead, walking to a nearby elevator.

"Thomas, you have no parents. You are a weapon, and weapons can't have family." The woman squeezed the boys arm tighter; her icy grasp made the boy shiver.

The elevator dinged as they reached their destination, a lab.

"Where are we?" The child questioned, confused at the sight of such a clean and bright room.

"This is where we made you; you are truly one of a kind." The pallid woman beamed, it was the first time she spoke to him like this.

"Do I have powers?" The boy started feeling more curious. Victoria smiled.

"Not yet, but when you do develop them, you will be the most powerful mutant in this whole universe." Victoria declared, leading the boy away from the lab.

"That is why you don't have family, they only hinder you and make you weak... An easy target for enemies..."

•End Flashback•

"Are you done in there, Thomas? I have those errands I need to run." Dom banged on the door.

I turned off the water, wrapping the towel around my waist. I wiped the fogged up mirror above the sink, looking at myself.

"I don't have parents." I whispered to myself, hoping that my words would somehow convince me. Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to regain myself.

~Midnight~

"Alright well I'm going to bed, Declan just passed out." Dom laid down on the bed, flicking off the tv.

"Yeah just go to sleep, I got him," I told Dom from my spot in the chair beside the bedroom window, keeping my eyes fixed on the treeline.

"Alright, goodnight." Dom's face thumped against his pillow.

"Night." Before I even replied, I heard a snore escape him; it never failed to amaze me how quickly Dom could fall asleep.

A small movement between two smaller trees caught my attention; I decided to investigate. Walking over to a swaddled up Declan I gave him a quick peck on the forehead.

I pulled the window open and flew to the area that I saw the movement.

"I know you're out there, why don't you just come out and talk to me like a man." A sound of a twig snapping and a horrendous odor confirmed my suspicion, there is someone out there, and my senses weren't playing tricks on me.

"Listen, boy; you don't know nothin' about bein' a man." A gruff voice growled out, stepping forward to reveal himself, stood a burly man with long blonde wild hair. He wore a white muscle shirt and old jeans, covered by a thick black trench coat.

I ignored the man's opinion. "Just tell me what you want." Another scent came wafting through the dense trees; a hammering heartbeat belonged to that other aroma.

"Easy, I want you." The beastly looking man snarled, the feral smile he gave me exposed his sharp canine teeth.

I had a gnawing suspicion that this man and the Wolverine were in some way affiliated.

"Well, that's gonna be complicated." I prepared myself to attack him. I knew this moment of someone coming for me would happen; I had been prepared.

"I'm sure this bitch will sweeten the deal." The man reached behind him, grabbing a small woman by the handcuffs around her wrists. She came tumbling forward, her brown hair covering her face.

"Thomas.. help." The woman croaked as she looked up, and my stomach turned violently, it felt like I was going to throw up, but my mind still tried to deny what my eyes were seeing.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Anna Marie...?" I whispered, needing to make sure I saw who I thought it was.

"Yes. Please help me." Anna whimpered, trying to crawl closer to me.

"Shut the fuck up slut!" Sabretooth yanked her hair viciously; she landed on her back with a loud thud.

"Ahhh!" Anna cried out, rolling to her side in pain.

"Alright! Fine, just leave her!" I couldn't believe this was happening, so much happiness that she was alive, confusion as to how, and pain from seeing her being treated like this overwhelmed me.

"Yer comin' with us, boy." The blonde man laughed, pulling out a metal collar from his trench coat.

"You work for Victoria, don't you?" I guessed as he placed the collar around my neck and a set of cuffs around my wrists. My powers evaded as the collar turned on.

"Don't matter, you just do what I say, and the bitch don't get hurt." The feral demanded before giving me a swift kick to the head... Daddy will be back Declan...I promise. I vowed moments before my world swirled to darkness.

-To be Continued-

Authors Note: There wasn't a lot of RoLo in this chapter and I apologize but there will be plenty in the next chapter!

P.S. If you were wondering who Thomas looks like, I always like to compare him to Zac Efron with white hair or Geralt from The Witcher video games!


	6. Chapter 6: Hurt

Chapter 6: Hurt

-Charles Xavier School-

Trigger Warning: Graphic details.*

Ororo P.O.V

Why can I not sleep? I have been tossing and turning for eternity, or at least it feels like it. What time could it possibly be? Turning over to my nightstand, 1:14, The red numbers on my digital clock blurred as I yawned.

I chanced a peek at the sensual man beside me who slept peacefully with his moist lips parted. Stroking my hand softly against his grizzly cheek, he sighed while leaning into my touch.

Does Logan even understand how affectionate he is? I smiled while brushing my lips against his.

This is wonderful, but I still cannot sleep. *sigh* perhaps a glass of water... unless I still have that leftover cheesecake. My mouth watered, oh yes. A hunger washed over me as I swiftly went to the door. I felt a cold draft of wind hit my bare chest as I opened the door.

"Goddess." I nearly laughed before ducking back into my room to retrieve a robe. I will not be caught nude...again. I will never hear the end of it from the Professor.

Tying my robe securely around my waist, I slowly made my way down the hall, an odd sensation coursed through me as I felt a shift in the atmosphere. I worried that Thomas, being the only other mutant that I know of to portray his emotions through the weather, was not doing well.

The nagging sensation persisted as I walked by his door. I decided to see if I could hear anything unusual and pressing my ear up against the door. There was nothing but a soft snore. I'll come to check again, I resolved, as the hunger, I felt became demanding.

Wandering down the steps, I entered the kitchen, flipping on the light switch. I rummaged around searching for my slice of heaven, unbeknownst that Logan had entered the kitchen and was watching me.

"Ro' what are ya doin' Darlin?" Logan questioned with amusement. I gasped nearly hitting my head on the refrigerator door while trying to face him.

"Logan!" I clutched my chest, trying to calm my startled nerves. Logan chuckled before helping me clean up the mess of food on the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that Ro, were ya lookin fer this?" Logan held out a small clear container labeled Storm in black sharpie.

"It's alright, Logan, and yes, I was." Taking it from him, I settled on one of the stools at the kitchen island. Logan grabbed a beer from his secret stash, cracking it open.

My mouth all but watering at the scent of the cheesecake. An abrupt sadness settled over me as I remembered how Jean and I would do this all the time. Midnight snacks were something we both much enjoyed and to not have her here now, felt heartbreaking.

"You okay Darlin?" Logan sat in the stool beside mine, placing a heavy hand on my thigh.

"I was remembering how Jean and I would come down during the night and snack while gossiping... I do miss her so, but I don't believe you, and I would be in a relationship if she were still alive." I astonished myself with how easily I voiced that.

Logan squeezed my thigh, prompting me to look at him, to my surprise, there was no anger in the way he looked at me. "I think we would've found a way to end up together, even if it wasn't by you wringing my ass out." Logan took another swig as I laughed heartily.

"I do still remember that night, so clearly, you had been mourning Jean for two weeks straight and being rude to everyone who so much as looked at you for too long." Logan nodded, moving my chair closer to his.

"It was only a couple months ago Ro' but go on." Logan teased, stealing a piece of cheesecake.

"Yes, but it feels more recent, anyhow, I recall you and Scott fighting, and you left in such a hurry. I decided I had enough and went to confront you." I ate another piece of cheesecake, savoring the creamy goodness.

"I entered that dingy bar, and I practically forced you outside... Scott tried so hard to keep me from going to you, worried that you would hurt me..." I took another bite; Logan turned away, removing his hand from my leg.

"I went because I knew you would never hurt me." I grabbed his arm, bringing him back to me. "And I was right; you did not harm me." Logan sighed, kissing my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his unclothed muscular waist.

Logan tensed in my arms; I looked up as he lifted his head slowly, his nose twitching.

"Ro, go wake up the Professor." Logan released his claws, stalking to the back door. "Tell him we got company." Logan growled.

With no hesitation, I flew to the Professor's bedroom unsurprised to find him already making his way to the elevator.

"Storm, I need you to prepare the Blackbird, they've taken Thomas." Charles explained quickly, entering the elevator.

I spun on the heel of my foot, going to the hangar where Logan was already waiting for me, dressed in our traditional black and gold uniform. I nodded to him before entering the blackbird, pulling on the spare uniform I kept in the back.

"It's Sabretooth who was out back; caught his scent and Thomas's, but there's a third scent I didn't pick up too well." Logan spoke to me as I dressed. Why would Sabretooth want anything to do with Thomas, I wondered.

"Are ya sure yer up fer this mission, Ro? Your ankle might need more time ta heal." Logan questioned just as I finished getting ready.

"I am sure Logan, I have rested long enough." I placed my hand on his forearm, assuring him I was fit for this assignment.

"Alright, Darlin." Logan grabbed my hand, turning it and kissing my inner wrist; I smiled at his affections.

"I do wonder what Sabretooth might want from Thomas." I sighed, running a hand through my hair prior to securing it up in a high ponytail.

"Dunno darlin' but we'll find out soon enough." Logan guaranteed, seemingly sure.

"Bout time one eye, almost left without ya." Logan remarked, cocking his head to the side as a disheveled Cyclops barged through the hatch.

"If I would have known your little doppelganger was going to run off tonight I wouldn't have had wine at dinner." Cyclops snapped, making his way to the front of the jet. Interestingly enough, Thomas did have an eerie resemblance to Logan.

"Still can't handle yer sissy drinks, can't say I'm surprised." Logan quipped, and I had to stifle a snort behind my palm.

I made my way to Cyclops upon receiving a telepathic message from the Professor.

"Fuck off." Cyclops barked, rubbing his head.

"I'm placing the coordinates Charles has given us into the mapping system." I informed them while entering the coordinates and strapping into the copilot seat.

"Now we're just waiting on Shadowcat and Gambit." Cyclops added, adjusting himself into the pilot seat.

"Sorry, I'm late that wine got to me!" Shadowcat grumbled before stumbling to sit next to Wolverine. Logan let out a loud snort, and I didn't hold back my laughter.

"I was dealin' wit some stuff." Gambit admitted as he walked in and approached my seat. "Woo chere, you lookin' mighty wonderful tonight." I shook my head as I knew Gambit did it as a way to vex Logan.

Gambit had mentioned to me a few weeks ago that a particular reason he flirted with me was to make Logan feel the same way he used to make Scott feel. I did not condone Remy's actions, but I understood them.

"Better watch yerself bub." Logan warned as though on cue. Gambit muttered something under his breath and sat across from Shadowcat.

"The location is roughly an hour away. They abducted him almost two hours ago." I reported to everyone.

"I'm afraid he's going to have to survive until we can get to him." Cyclops nodded solemnly at my last remark.

Thomas P.O.V

"Wake the hell up!" A voice barked, my head spinning as I tried to shake off my unconsciousness. "Ya rememba me don't ya, boy?" The thick Irish accent brought a sense of unease as I attempted to locate the person talking to me.

"How could I forget." I mumbled, spotting a short fat man with red hair. The man's name, as I remembered, was Jack. Jack sneered at me, revealing yellow teeth that held leftovers of some sort of food.

"Still smell like fish by the way." I groaned, even without my enhanced senses, I could still smell his disgusting odor. It should be illegal to stink that bad.

"Shut up, boy! Don't make me hurt tha girl." Jack threatened, and I tried to look around as I remembered that they had Anna Marie. The tight strap on my forehead and neck provided little movement.

A loud clang of metal on metal and the steady thump of heels signaled someone was approaching.

"Jack! Enough, you will have your time with him, but for now, we need as many samples from him as we can get." A woman commanded, a woman I immediately recognized as Victoria.

"Yea yea, if it were up ta me this dick would be dead!" Jack yelled, punching me in the nose, my eyes watered. There was a nasty crack as he hit again and blood spewed into my watery eyes and dirty face.

"It is not up to you, and if you keep this up, I will put you in the Chamber." Victoria threatened, walking closer to us.

"Fine." Jack mumbled, preparing several steel instruments.

"Well, I guess somethings don't change, cause you're still her bitch." I laughed at how easily Jack submitted to her.

"Laugh all ya want boy, you'll always end up hea." There was no humor in his voice, and for a moment, I actually believed him.

"Welcome back, my lover; I do hope you enjoyed your brief vacation with the X-men." Victoria stood right beside me now, running her icy fingers against my nude form.

"How is Declan by the way... He has grown quite a bit." My eyes grew wide as she said my son's name.

"How the fuck do you know his name?!" I stammered, fighting to break my hands free from the shackles.

"I know everything about you; I did make you after all." Victoria crooned softly." I forget how naive you are sometimes, must have obtained it from that witch." Victoria looked away, shaking her head.

"The hell did you just say?" I questioned, what does she mean by 'that witch' and did she really call me naive?

"That does not matter my love." Victoria cupped my dick in her hands; I wanted to deck her in the face. Victoria smiled before covering me partially with a flimsy blanket.

Victoria pulled on a pair of pink latex gloves. Jack turned and handed her a thick syringe with a needle. "It only hurts more if you try to fight it." Victoria purred into my ear before sticking the needle into my neck.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" I yelled as the scolding liquid coursed through my body; it felt like my blood was on fire.

-Ororo P.O.V-

The Blackbird landed effortlessly a few yards away from the location Charles had given us.

I had immediately summoned fog to cover our landing.

"We're here." Cyclops announced, unclasping his seatbelt straps.

The ramp lowered. Logan exited first, sniffing out the area, he signaled an all-clear shortly after. Stepping out, I took in the immense oak trees and lush grassy field.

"Awful quiet out here." Gambit spoke in a low voice, following close behind Wolverine, the two made their way to the clearing by the building.

"Sure is." Shadowcat agreed, following behind me. I felt an abnormal gust of wind pick up; the trees swayed in the breeze.

"I'll survey the area from the sky, stay here." I directed, flying into the starry night. The facility seemed to be run down; appearing as an abandoned warehouse.

"It appears to be a warehouse, but I did not see anyone." Notifying Scott as I touched back on the forest floor, unease settled over me.

"Let's find out if this is the right location." Scott sent Shadowcat and Wolverine to sneak in through a barricaded door while Gambit and I surveyed from the rooftop.

Cyclops positioned himself in front of the area they went in, his hand placed on his visor. A few thuds on the inside alerted that they had come into contact with someone.

Gambit and I turned just as a beastly looking man ran towards us and kicked me square in the stomach; I soared backward, the force of me hitting the rooftop made the ceiling under me to cave in.

I landed on my back; it took me a few seconds to turn to my side. I groaned, placing my palms on the cold metal floor to push myself up.

"Thomas... Thomas!" I cried out, holding my stomach as I went to him, maneuvering hastily to remove all the restraints. A booming explosion broke the silence outside of the room; I glanced up noticing how gory the room around us was. Medical tools laid around the room and a wooden table beside Thomas held empty test tubes and bottles.

Thomas himself, nearly nude, had various open wounds, bruises, and cuts. There were multiple thuds at the door, and I moved to stand in front of Thomas, summoning my powers to protect us.

The steel door slammed open, revealing a blood-drenched Wolverine and Shadowcat. Wolverine looked at me confused; I pointed to the hole in the ceiling.

Wolverine grunted as I stepped aside, revealing Thomas who hadn't moved.

"We need to get him out of here now." Wolverine looked at Thomas, searching for vital signs.

Logan picked him up gingerly; a feeling I couldn't quite label flourished through me at the look of genuine concern and determination on Logan's face.

We phased through various walls and rooms until making it back outside. The night sky lit up in a crimson tone as a howl cut through the air.

"We can't hold Sabretooth back much longer! We need to leave now!" Cyclop hollered, rushing to the blackbird, igniting the jet to life.

Countless explosions shook the ground as Gambit threw loads of charged playing cards.

"Dat should give us enough time!" Gambit bellowed as he rushed to our side.

Cyclops closed the blackbird's hatch as we ran in, not waiting for anyone to strap in, Scott sent the jet gliding through the night sky.

"I think he's dead." Shadowcat murmured, helping Logan strap Thomas into a gurney.

My eyes welled with tears at the blue shade on Thomas's face along with the blood smears along his mouth. Blood continued to trickle from the chunks of flesh missing throughout his body.

I placed a hand on his chest, preparing to do chest compressions before noticing the thick collar around his neck. A realization came over me; it is a power inhibiting device.

"Logan we need to get this collar off of him, it's restraining his powers from healing himself." I kept a tight clasp on my emotions so that did not affect the weather.

"I might accidentally cut him, but I'll try." Logan released a single claw, sticking it in the small space between Thomas's neck and the collar.

A snap resounded, the collar breaking apart. I waited a few seconds, the blue hue on his face didn't change. Grabbing my discarded robe and a water bottle, I cleaned Thomas's face as best as I could, his silver-colored beard was the hardest to clean.

Logan began chest compressions; I helped as much as I could, sewing some of his visible wounds closed while Shadowcat and Gambit spoke quietly.

This became the most drawn-out hour of my life as we fought to save Thomas, the color slowly coming back to his face, his limbs twitching.

Thomas gasped softly, eyelids drifting open, his steel-blue eyes were bloodshot.

"Thomas, you're safe." I whispered, hugging his form delicately, relief flooded through me.

"Mo...mm..." Thomas gurgled out; I didn't understand what he said. His eyes drifted shut before I could ask, there was a pause before he started convulsing.

"He's going into shock." Logan stated, and we worked to re-strap him onto the gurney, while the hatch opened.

Hank waited for us at the entrance, rushing to get Thomas to the medical lab. Logan and I followed suit.

"Is he going to be alright?" I questioned as Hank worked diligently to stabilize Thomas.

"Yes, but he will need an emergency blood transfusion, Logan if you will." Hank pulled out several needles and blood bags.

Logan scrunched his eyes before pulling his sleeve up. "Ya sure this is a good idea?" Logan asked.

"Yes, now hold still." Hank commanded, drawing Logan's blood.

I sighed, crossing my arms before a sticky sensation on my skin drew me out of my worry. I shuddered at the realization that I was smeared in blood.

"I am going to go shower Logan; I will not be long." I told Logan who nodded before he struck up a conversation with Hank.

-Upstairs-

I began to peel off my uniform as I let the water in the shower heat up. The sweat-drenched latex uniform fought to stay on. The area at my abdomen was still aching from the powerful kick it received.

After a few moments of pulling on it, it finally came undone, I groaned as I stepped into the heated water. The water began relieving the tension from my sore muscles.

I stayed under the water for a few minutes with my eyes closed; a sharp pain struck my abdomen. I clutched my stomach before opening my eyes, gasping at the sight of blood gushing down my legs, mixing with the cascading water. I turned the water off, but I moved too rapidly, and my vision became plagued with stars.

"Loga-" I tried calling out for help, my soft cry came out in a short wheeze. My head spun as my brain pounded against my skull.

I tried reaching for the door to get to the bedroom, but I slipped on the mixture of blood running down my legs and water from the shower. I felt my eyes roll back as my vision darkened before I landed head first on the tile floor.

-To be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7: Rise up

Chapter 7: Rise up

Sensitive Content*

-The Next Morning-

My eyes blinked open, adjusting to the natural light seeping in through the windows. Windows? I turned my head, looking at the large windows, they were slightly covered with dark curtains. An assortment of vases filled with flowers and balloons occupied the space of the room I was within.

The balloons had similar messages written on them such as 'Get Well Soon' and 'Sorry for your Loss'. I disregarded them as my attention turned to the space across from me.

A soft beeping came from across the room; there is someone else here. I sat up, nearly crying out as the shooting pain in my stomach sent me reeling back.

My head began spinning, trying to remember what happened; I sat up again, slowly this time. I realized I had an IV connected to a tube that is in my arm. I grabbed the IV pole, rolling it with me, where a curtain covered more beeping and numerous sounds of monitors.

Drawing back the curtain, I felt my heart sink and nausea replaced the pain in my abdomen. Thomas laid strapped to the bed with tubes and wires sticking into different parts of his body, his mouth covered with a CPAP machine.

"Ro?" I heard a voice call from the entrance of the room, but I could not seem to remove my eyes from Thomas. A series of events played through my mind; I tried to remember what happened after I showered.

The person who called my name stood next to me now; they reached for my hand, gingerly taking it into there's.

"Darlin' ya should get back in bed." Looking up, I met Logan steel grey eyes; they were bloodshot, as though from crying. Why would Logan be crying?

"What... what happened." I stammered, my throat felt dry. Logan wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Ro, when we went on the mission last night you were pregnant." He whispered, and before he could say anything else, I felt my throat tighten, making it difficult to breathe.

"Logan, what do you mean 'were'?" I put my hands on his chest, pushing him away so I could see his face. My eyes stung with tears. Logan shook his head.

"My baby... Our baby." It felt as though my whole world came crashing down, my knees giving out as grief weighed heavily on my heart. Logan sunk with me, cradling me in his arms. I wanted desperately to hide within him, but another part of me wanted to push him away.

This was all my fault. Unfathomable grief flowed freely through my body; I couldn't help but weep uncontrollably into Logan's chest.

"Logan I'm so sorry, this is my fault." I sobbed, prying his arms off of me and trying to getaway. I attempted to get up; another stabbing pain prevented me from doing so.

"Ro' this ain't yer fault, Darlin somethin' must have happened last night on that mission." Logan reasoned, helping me get back to the bed, my weeping continued uncontrollably.

Logan pulled me to his chest, cuddling me. I fought to control my breathing, recollecting the mission.

"I was kicked in the stomach... Before I went through the ceiling, I am having a hard time remembering..." I told him in a flustered voice as best as I could, my thoughts felt distorted. The ache in my womb, disconcerting me, did nothing but remind me of my sudden loss.

"Easy Darlin' Hank says you might have a concussion from fallin' in the bathroom." Logan ran a hand through my hair, comforting me. I sniffled, my eyes welled with teardrops once more.

I could sense a storm forming outside of the mansion, building erratically as I fought to repress my emotions. At this moment I could feel nothing but agony, a similar feeling to a dam about to burst.

"Let go Darlin' I'm here to catch ya." Logan encouraged, knowing I couldn't hold on much longer. I let go if only for a moment, I would be ordinary and mourn.

"Why us?" I whispered, knowing Logan heard me. Logan shook his head. I looked into his tearful eyes and knew that he was wondering the same thing.

In all my years of knowing Logan, I could never have imagined him like this, possibly no one has seen him this way, but Logan is just as much of a person as anyone else, no matter how hard he fights to conceal it.

"You need to let go as well, Logan; you lost this baby too." Logan needed to understand that we both had to mourn; we both had to heal. Together we will overcome this, I vowed.

-The Previous Day-

Thomas P.O.V

I'm floating or maybe flying. Whatever it is, it felt nice. All around me was a bright blue color and nothing else; it's like I was in the sky during the daytime with no clouds.

Strange how weightless everything seems, how quiet. How did I even get here? Do I even care, not really.

"Hello." I turned quickly at the sound of a soft voice greeting me. It was an older looking woman, with brown skin and long black hair. A dark man stood beside her.

"What the..." She looked like a ghost, her body glowing. "Who are you?" I finally questioned, and she smiled brightly, brown-colored eyes twinkling.

"My name is N'dare, and this is my husband, David." N'dare introduced, I then realized the three of us were floating. There's no breeze, and I couldn't summon my powers.

"That's nice and all but where are we?" I finally asked, worrying about where my son is.

"There is no easy way to say this child." N'dare sighed before continuing.

"You are passing into the afterlife." David finished for her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That explains a lot." I murmured, guess that bitch Victoria did it this time. "Any reason I'm seeing you two right now?" I asked, hoping that they weren't dead because of me or I killed them.

"Do I not look familiar to you, Thomas?" N'dare laughed, the sound is familiar, someone I know has it.

"You do look like one of the people I train with." I shrugged. N'dare raised a brow. David shook his head.

"The boy did turn out like his dad." David mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Hush David, look, Thomas, we are your grandparents." N'dare clarified, reaching for my hand. "I am Ororo Munroe's mother, David is her father." N'dare touched my bare arm; her hand felt warm on my arm.

"Do you know who my dad is?" I questioned, wondering if they somehow knew, maybe my grandparents on his side were here. Why do I even care? This is probably all some hallucination.

"Yes, his name is James Howlett. He is in a relationship with our daughter." N'dare explained, David grumbled under his breath.

N'dare scolded him, and he sighed. I scrunched my eyebrows together, James Howlett? Did they mean Logan? He's the one in some confusing relationship with Ororo.

"Are you talking about Logan? There's no way that guy is my dad." I dismissed the thought, but a strange feeling in my gut told me they weren't lying.

"Yes, he is your father. Your grandparents on his side are in Hell, Thomas; they would be here with us now is they weren't." David demanded, trying to convince me, don't know why because seeing how Logan is, it's believable that his relatives were in hell.

"You were named after your grandfather; his name was Thomas Logan. Thank the goddess you are nothing like that man." N'dare smiled, it reminded me of Ororo's smile, warm and friendly.

A cold sensation came over me before my whole body shook with pain. It only lasted a split second, and I groaned. The pair in front of me started to disappear.

"We don't have much time left. Thomas, we want you to know that when you go back, there will be heartache and pain. It is not your fault." N'dare assured me, giving me a tight embrace.

"Tell our beloved Windrider that we are proud of her and who she has become." N'dare requested, her voice filled with pride. David shook my hand, and just like how they appeared, they disappeared.

I'll pretend this never happened; I ain't falling for another trick from Victoria. Especially after that bitch called me naive. They might have pumped a shit ton of drugs into my system.

A tingling feeling ran down my spine before I felt every cut, bruise, and stab wound that had been inflicted on my body.

Different sets of hands moved over my body; finding the energy to open my eyes long enough to see where I was, I saw Storm. She was covered in blood; her face looked tired, and concern shone in her eyes. Who's blood was she covered in? Is she okay?

"Mo...mm..." I tried calling out to her to ask her if she was okay, don't know why I called her mom, but the word barely came out, my throat was so dry.

Let me close my eyes again... For a couple of seconds.

-Now-

Professor Xavier's Office

"Hey Professor, I wanted to talk to you." Dom stated, peeking into the office as Xavier turned his wheelchair around.

"Yes, of course, come in Dom." Charles agreed while ushering Dom to have a seat.

Dom cleared his throat nervously, sitting in front of Charles.

"What would you like to discuss." Charles started, pulling out a crystal decanter and two whiskey tumbler glass cups.

"I'll be upfront Charles, so I had my old employer call me earlier today, and they want me back." Dom explained briskly, taking the whiskey Charles offered him.

"I already talked to Rogue, and she says she wants to take care of Declan till Thomas is better." Dom sipped on the dark liquor, squinting his eyes at the richness of the taste.

"That is perfectly fine; I hope you know that my offer still stands if you wish to stay with us." Charles implied to a previous deal the two discussed privately.

"I'll see what I can work out back home, I'll let you know what I decide." Dom chugged the rest of the liquor and handed the empty glass back to the professor. They shook hands.

"Take care, Dom." Charle bid Dom a last farewell, with a cordial smile. Dom nodded and left without another word.

-Downstairs-

"There's totally something going on with Thomas like I don't know why the professor still wanted him to stay here after last night." Kitty gossiped as she and Rogue played with baby Declan.

Declan played with Rogue's hair; Rogue took extra care with his little fingers, making sure he didn't accidentally touch her bare skin.

"Ah ain't sure what's goin' on but he don't deserve to be kicked out." Rogue asserted, and Kitty raised her hands defensively.

"Well yeah we all mess up, but he caused Ro and Logan their baby's life! That's so not cool." Kitty interjected, crossing her arms.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you and Thomas have something going on." Kitty taunted, hoping some rumors would come out of the other woman.

Rogue laughed. "No, we ain't got nothin' going on 'tween us, ah am just watching over Declan." Rogue huffed, trying to keep her calm.

"Well, I just guessed since you and Remy aren't hanging out anymore..." Kitty let her words hang in the air.

"That don't mean nothing; we're just takin' a break is all." Rogue lifted Declan, showing him a small crinkle book. The baby touched it, cautiously before deciding Rogue's hair is more fun to play with.

"I get it, Rogue, I'm not trying to make you mad or whatever, but he was gone for a while last night before the mission, and I saw he had hickeys all over his neck and smelled like women's perfume." Kitty spoke nonchalantly, playing with the discarded crinkle book.

"What did ya say?" Rogue demanded, her eyes held no sense of humor.

"Don't be mad Rogue or tell him I told you! I just accidentally walked into the locker room while he was changing; he didn't even notice me." Kitty pleaded, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Its fine, like ah said we're takin' a break." Rogue cleared her throat awkwardly. Fighting the vile rising in her throat, Kitty decided to change the subject.

"Well if that's true then maybe you should talk to Thomas, after all, you are watching his kid." Kitty waggled her eyebrows, suggestively.

"He's basically in a coma Kitty." Rogue shook her head. Declan smiled as her hair swayed.

"True but one he's better you should talk to him, he's so attractive after all, but it's so weird that he looks like Logan." Kitty laid on the rug floor, watching the ceiling fan spin steadily.

"Ah didn't really notice that." Rogue admitted, thinking it over.

"I made a bet with Bobby that Thomas is Logan and Ororo's kid." Kitty laughed, and Rogue's jaw dropped open.

"Kitty! Why?" Rogue tried to be stern but laughed along, and Declan started crying.

Rogue stood and bounced the infant.

"It was just a joke, I pinky promise but..." Kitty was cut off as a loud rumble of thunder resounded outside.

"I think Ro just found out." Kitty sighed, getting up from her spot on the floor. Rogue stepped closer to the recreational room's window and tried to shake off the sadness that settled over her.

Being close to Ororo and Logan, Rogue knew they both came from terrible backgrounds, and they did deserve to be happy, but life always seemed to throw obstacles at them.

"It's going to be a long week," Kitty presumed aloud as she left the room, leaving Rogue and Declan by themselves.

"Yeah..." Rogue whispered to herself, wondering what would happen next.

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8: Only have today

Chapter 8: Only Have Today

-Two Weeks Later-

"I don know what to do mon ami. I don wan to lose 'er" Remy muttered, his heart feeling heavy and his chest tight. No matter how hard he tried to not feel hollow, he couldn't.

Logan, standing on the opposite side of the kitchen island tilted his head up slightly, not enough for the younger man to notice. His nose catching a faint but sure smell of something he previously expected but just now could confirm with his enhanced senses.

"I'll tell ya one thing bub, yer gonna have ta do a lot more then just try ta get her trust back." He picked up his new flask of that was given to him to by the woman in question took a hearty swig of the whiskey before turning away to leave a very torn up and now remorseful Remy alone to ponder.

Catching the faint smell of salt coming from Remy, he stopped at the kitchen entrance, to face the younger man with a hard look.

"Don't do anything you'll regret bub." Logan warned.

Remy could only nod in response before proceeding to the back door. Ruby red eyes overflowed with tears he had been fighting to repress.

-Logan P.O.V-

All this shit spiraling up out of nowhere and I'm still tryin ta get my shit together with Ro. It had been a rough patch for us but Charles did help a lot with the whole counseling's.

Goin' up the stairs to Ro's room, I couldn't stop thinkin' about how everything would turn out between us. So much had changed.. but here things always change. I drank the remaining whiskey before tucking my new favorite flask into my worn-out leather jacket.

I could see the attic loft door to Ro's room and I slowed my footsteps, deciding to approach stealthily. My booted feet guiding me through the hall that had become very familiar.

In arms reach of the bedroom door that was left slightly open; I could pick up two distinct scents, two slow heartbeats.

Pushing the door open quietly, I already knew who to expect in the room, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised.

I had to take a long deep breathe as my inner beast fought with me to gain control. Laying facing the balcony was Ororo on a plush light blue comforter that enfolded her bed.

Caramel smooth skin and snow-white hair seemed to glow under the moonlight that bathed the attic loft. She wore a short white silk nightgown that barely covered her ass.

Adjusting the bulge in my jeans, the feral part in me continued fighting to the surface at the sight. It had been so long since I last had her, but I was afraid of hurting her.

Needing to be close to Ro, I closed the door, as to not be disturbed. I approached her; my large callused hand ran up the side starting from her calve and ended at the shoulder.

Stopping, I watched two tiny fists go up in the air beside Ororo. Peering over her, I instantly realized who the second heartbeat and scent belonged to.

Ororo's P.O.V.

Not recalling falling asleep or realize I was dreaming until a small child had walked up to me and continued to shout at me to wake up. It was the most bizarre thing, but I listened and steadily opening my eyes. I realized I had dozed off.

Peering down to look for the small bundle that I had been cuddling with I felt my heart lurch into my throat as fear raced through me when my arms came up empty. I sat up quickly and under the light of the moon noticed Logan sitting in my light blue papasan chair, holding said bundle.

"Goddess" I breathed out a sigh of relief, plopping back onto my bed. I ran my fingers through my long disheveled silvery hair in an attempt to calm my nerves.

I felt Logan observe me as a smile curved the lips on his ruggedly handsome face. "Sorry I'm late darlin' I talked with Remy, and I thought we were takin care of pipsqueak tomorrow night" Logan tried explaining himself.

"Logan, I am not upset with you. I genuinely enjoy my time with Declan." I was, in fact, not mad; I immensely enjoyed the time spent with baby Declan. The simple presence of the infant was truly soothing for me, even lulling me into a deep slumber.

Logan brought the now fast asleep baby closer to his chest, he removed the burp cloth from his shoulder, tossing it on the spot he was sitting in. Logan stood up cautiously so as not to startle the sleeping infant awake while joining me in our bed.

I moved to the side closest to my balcony (left) on the bed and leaned against the dark oak headboard.

Logan adjusted himself in the same manner once in the bed, I leaned my head against his broad shoulder, letting out a content sigh as Logan moved his free arm around my waist.

"Well, darlin' maybe I can still make it up to you." Logan brushed his lips tenderly against my ear lobe as he spoke quietly. Warmth spread in my belly as my eyes fluttered shut.

I thought over my answer while trying to control my breathing, "I suppose I can find a way to have you make up for it." I said while reaching over to place my hand on his groin. A warm puff of air was expelled against my ear, and I wondered if my actions had upset Logan.

"Darlin'.." the soft growl of Logan's response set my skin ablaze, I chanced opening my eyes and was immediately captivated by the animalistic look in Logan's smoldering eyes.

Before I could say anything, Logan slipped out of the bed and carefully placed the sleeping baby into the portable crib before moving back to the bed and leaping on me.

Logan's larger body crushed mine as our lips began to clash feverishly. Blood was pumping rapidly through me as I tore at his clothes, needing to feel him. It had been so long since I last made love with him.

"Ro' wait Darlin I don't wanna hurt ya" Logan stopped me just as I was about to pull down his boxers. The worry in his eyes made my heart flutter.

Logan reached down with one hand, lifting my silk gown. I watched him curiously as his fingers lightly traced the dark bruise below my belly button.

"Logan, I know that you would never hurt me. We have been through so much together over the many years we've known each other, I trust you with my life, my body and my heart.." My eyes began to water as I became overwhelmed with emotions.

"It has taken us a very long time to get to where we are now from being teammates to a friend, to comrades, to being lovers and parents to a little angel in the sky." I took an unsteady breath previous to continuing.

"I love you Wolverine and I am in love with you Logan. I understand if you do not feel the same way-" I called to both man and beast as I professed my love. I also mentally prepared myself for his rejection of said love.

"Ororo, I'm in love with you too, Darlin." Logan interrupted, tears glimmered in his eyes. I touched his face delicately brushing his tears away, before the incident on that last mission, I never would I have imagined seeing the fearsome Wolverine like this.

"Logan.. maybe we can try again." I whispered. Perhaps it was too early to speak on the matter, but this new longing of beginning a family has become irreparable.

"Ro' I think we should take it slow" Logan ran his fingers over my bruise again. " I'm not saying no... We just need more time to heal and plan things out." Logan nuzzled my nose with his, the fingers that were at my belly trailed down my body.

Logan lowered his hand till it came into contact with my clit, he grazed it as he dipped his head to capture my nipple in his mouth.

"Goddess." I arched my back off the bed, needing to feel more of him, he kissed his way down to the apex of my thighs, his hot tongue now swirled around my clit, and I could scarcely control the winds outside. Rain pattered against my balcony windows.

I moaned as he licked and sucked his way back up, kissing me with the taste of my sweet juices on his lips. He entered in one swift motion, capturing my moan in his mouth.

Together we moved in a slow rhythm, savoring every kiss, lick, and thrust.

Declan began to squirm, and I chuckled breathlessly as Logan stilled. After a few moments, the infant went back to sleep, and Logan picked me up noiselessly.

"Logan, what are you doing?" I whispered as he took us to my balcony. I gasped sensually as he lowered us on the lounge chair, the rain soaking us.

The cold droplets of rain were a perfect contrast against our heated bodies; I took the opportunity to slide my body on top of his.

Logan growled, his eyes becoming pupilless swirls of black, the sight excited me more than I thought it would.

I placed myself over his turgid length, taking him all in as curved my back. I leaned down, placing my face in the crook of his neck as he held onto my waist and poured into me.

Lighting cracked across the sky, my eyes swirling into their milky white shade, my climax nearing.

I playfully nibbled on his neck, remembering it from my past in Africa, the act resembling wolves matting. It had been a big mistake on my end; Logan stopped moving and growled ferociously.

"L-Logan?" I questioned, he didn't respond but moved to grab a fist full of my hair, pulling me away from his neck.

I yelped as he pushed me into the position he was in, he stood hunched over me, looking me over and sniffing me...?

A realization came over me.

"Wolverine?" I called, capturing his attention. I did my best to stay collected and not startle him. He did not enjoy that, unsheathing a single claw.

I watched more curious than frightened as he grazed the lone claw over my nipples, causing them to become erect. I moaned as a shiver ran down my spine, Wolverine became excited and retracted his claw.

His eyebrows drew together before he sniffed around my stomach area, nuzzling it slightly before whispering, "Mine."

He grabbed me at the waist and flipped me over, placing me on all fours, and before I could even comprehend what had happened, he plunged his member into me, pounding away.

"Goddess!" I yelled as lighting and thunder erupted the night sky. I braced myself as an orgasm rippled through me.

Wolverine remained unrelenting in his conquest to fulfill himself; I continued his aid as he yanked on a fistful of my hair and rubbed my clit in between his calloused fingers, my hips shaking.

On a lengthy growl, he found his release. I followed suit for the second time; my knees finally collapsed. I had not noticed that Logan kept me against him with one arm around my abdomen.

Wolverine picked me up after a few moments, holding me close as he took us back into the warm room, together we got into our bed, snuggling against each other.

A warm liquid dribbled down my neck, and I slowly reached a trembling hand to figure out what was there.

I looked and saw blood on my hand and realized that Logan was the cause, did he bite me? I wondered. Moving my head to look at him, he had fallen asleep.

I'll ask him tomorrow I decided, cuddling closer to him and dozing off into a deep slumber.

-Rogue's Room-

Thomas P.O.V

I watched Rogue's ample chest rise and fall in the slow rhythm as she slept. She had fallen asleep hours ago, spent from the tons of amounts of sex.

There had been a slight amount of moonlight peering into the room, but I didn't need any light to see in the darkness of the small room.

"Can't do this... I can't." I whispered. Why do I feel this way, so drawn to her? Her beauty, her mind, her body, her soul. Fuck.

Getting up from the bed that was way too low to the ground and pulling on my discarded clothes by the foot of the bed. Leaving her cold room as if being chased by demons.

I decided to go around the grounds and check up on all the children, including my kid. It was almost around the time Declan got up for a bottle or was supposed to.

I approached Ororo's room; my senses honing in on it before even attempting to enter. Judging by the rhythm of the heartbeats, they were asleep and by the scent of it they fucked. I rolled my eyes.

Why'd they have to do it with Declan in the room, I sighed.

Opening the door slowly, my nose stung as the odor of sex surrounded me. I ignored the two bodies intertwined on the messy bed. Eyeing the crib near the round chair as I made my way towards it.

Peering inside the crib and saw my perfect baby boy, swaddled up in the orange and blue blanket given to him by Rogue.

I stroked my rough hands lightly on my infant's cheek, smiling as Declan leaned into the touch. I spared the couple a disgruntled glance before lifting Declan into my arms and leaving the warm room.

"You should've just stayed with your pops, no need to see old people hooking up.." Thinking it over moments before stopping and looking down at Declan who was now peering up at me.

"Did you at least have a good view?" I asked before nearly burst out laughing at the frown he received in response.

Truth is I still felt guilty for being the cause of Ororo and Logan losing their baby. A burden I'll probably carry for the rest of my life.

Arriving at my room, I entered and quietly closed the massive door behind him. I'd settle Declan into sleep for the few remaining hours before sunrise.

Prepping a bottle expertly, knowing that after this bottle Declan would sleep for about another hour or two. I'll use that time to think about what to do about the situation with Rogue.

-40 Min Later-

Declan had taken longer to fall asleep than I thought, almost an hour of the infant playing with my beard.

Once Declan did fall asleep, I quietly left the room through the vast windows beside the bed. Now soaring high in the dark, frigid skies, I had time to contemplate my next actions.

Rogue had taken good care of Declan and me during my recovery from the incident with that Victoria bitch. Rogue just had such a way of empowering, yet helping me embrace the fact that it was okay for me to be weak.

Maybe I could possibly try to form a relationship with her... but Rouge didn't seem to be over her previous relationship. Nodding, I made up my mind.

Having only momentarily recovered, I had a feeling something bigger was out there, waiting for me.

Was this what it was like to be a "hero"? Always having that constant feeling that something else is waiting to happen? Good or bad.

The warm rays of the sun that slightly started to break dawn gave the dark rolling clouds a lighter and more inviting look. Taking that invitation, I flew into the clouds at breakneck speeds.

Life was more secure with the Blackout Squad I contemplated bitterly while floating in the center of the clouds, they always gave you a full outline of the missions and time to prepare but this, this X-men team didn't have that security. There was never any guaranteeing what would come after them next.

Arms outstretched I floated with closed eyes. I also have to save people instead of just killing. It's a lot harder to keep someone alive as opposed to murdering them.

The clouds began to move away and fade as the sun rose higher.

"Shit, I need to get back." Diving headfirst towards the ground I let myself fall until the last possible second. Floating just feet away from the window I had left open.

I entered, observing the sleeping bundle in the crib; it was almost eight in the morning. Strange that he was still asleep.

Thomas, please come down to the conference room, it's urgent.* Charles interrupted my thoughts.

On my way professor.* I flew out of the room, worry coursing through me.

-To be Continued-


	9. Chapter 9: Die for you

Chapter 9: Die for you

Logan turned over on the king-sized bed, his solid arm sprawled out across the bed searching for his lover immediately concerned to find that the space beside him was vacant.

"Ro...Ro?" Logan croaked before he sat up, running a hand through his tousled brown mane of hair.

A small clunk came from the adjoining bathroom, and he unsheathed his claws, startled by the sudden noise.

"Logan, is everything alright?" Ororo called before stepping out, already ready to start her day as an instructor. Ororo wore a bell sleeve wrap floral blouse that hugged her curves gently, fitted with high waisted black slacks and red pumps.

"Making sure yer alright." Logan looked her over admiringly, Ororo smiled as she noticed the look in his eyes. He rose from the bed, revealing his nude form to her.

Memories of last night clouded her mind before she recalled they had a meeting to attend.

"Yes Logan I'm fine, but Charles wants to speak with us this morning." Logan pulled her into a tender embrace, sniffing her. Ororo felt her heartbeat start to pick up; her body ached for him.

"I'm sure chuck can wait Ro'. " Logan grumbled, tugging her against his throbbing member. Ororo moaned softly as the feel of him sent shivers down her spine.

"He said it is urgent." Ororo interrupted in a whisper as Logan pulled her into a kiss.

"We gotta talk later Darlin." Logan broke the kiss before walking to the bathroom; she watched him walk away, the ache she felt for him burning her from the inside out.

"Alright." Ororo replied, grabbing a hidden necklace from her vanity, she left her room briskly.

-Professor X Office-

"You got out of a coma and major brain surgery just a week ago, and now you want to save the world by yourself?!" Cyclops yelled at me; I looked up from a small screen in front of me that held details of the mission.

"Yeah." I replied calmly, meeting his visor covered eyes with certainty. Charles looked up to see Scott's reaction; I could tell the professor was amused.

"Let the kid decide; he's an X-men Cyke." Logan snapped, didn't expect to hear that from him but considering this is basically a suicide mission; Logan could probably care less.

"I... um" Cyclops faltered, trying to come up with something to say.

"Very well, Thomas, if you believe you are ready to go on the mission, meet with Hank in approximately one hour." Charles instructed.

"I'm gonna say bye to the team first." I said to the Professor.

"We still have to discuss why you left the institute that night!" Cyclops shouted before I left the room. I turned back to look at him.

"Let me go save the world first red-eye." continuing out of the room; I had a feeling Scott wanted to shoot an optic blast at me.

"Asshole." I heard him mutter as I got to the stairs.

-Downstairs-

A warm hand touched my shoulder, preventing me from heading to Rogue's room.

"Thomas, there you are." Ororo greeted, I turned to face her. Why would she be looking for me, I wondered.

"I heard you have a mission, are you sure you are prepared?" Ororo questioned, her eyebrows drew together in worry.

"No." I answered honestly, glancing towards the stairs uneasily.

I hadn't talked to Storm since she lost her baby, except for when she watched Declan, which was her idea. It was oddly comforting seeing her now; she looks happy or at least happier than I remember.

"I have immense faith in you, Thomas." Ororo grabbed my arm before handing me a small silver object. I placed it in my pocket, deciding to see what it is later.

"I think I'll be alright but thanks anyways, if I die, make sure my kid knows I did it for him." I crossed my arms, the unease leaving my body.

"I will make sure of it; I do have faith in you, Thomas." Ororo encouraged, there was a look in her I've seen before it was the same gaze her mom (N'dare) had when she said she was proud of Ororo.

I pushed those thoughts away, fucking Victoria really messed me up.

"You're probably the only one that does." I told her truthfully, hearing the conversations from down the hall. I looked back at Storm, ignoring everything else.

"Before I go, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I'm the reason you lost your baby." This would probably be my last chance to apologize to Ororo.

"It was not your fault, Thomas; the truth is that my baby stopped developing the way they were supposed to a few days before the mission." Ororo put a hand on my shoulder; it was oddly reassuring considering I didn't like people touching me.

"Logan still wants to kill me." I decided to lighten the conversation. Ororo smiled, tilting her head to the side. I noticed a strange red mark on her neck; her scent was also different.

"That is his nature." Ororo moved her hands to her sides as Kitty walked by. I waited for Kitty to leave the hall before saying anything.

I grunted loudly enough for Storm to hear.

"Peachy. Well, I hope everything goes well now that you two are mates." I wasn't sure if I should've said anything, but I needed to know if she knew.

"What did you say?" Ororo's eyes widened in surprise; subconsciously she put a hand on the mark at her neck.

"That mark on your neck, he claimed you as his mate, it's like being married more or less." I tried explaining, feeling stupid that I said anything in the first place.

"I did not know that." Ororo kept her hand on the mark, looking away from me.

"Hope I didn't say something I was supposed to, but you should talk to him about it." I rubbed the back of my head, feeling awkward.

"Yes, I will have to speak to him." Storm agreed. "May the goddess be with you on this mission." She pulled me into a hug; I didn't realize I was hugging her back till she pulled away.

"Appreciate it; I'm going to say bye to everyone else." I left before she could say anything else.

Whatever Victoria did to me, it's got me all fucked up. I'm gonna get her back for this, I swore silently.

-Rogue's Room-

"Rogue? Just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving now." Knocking at her door, I pushed it open.

"Hey Thomas, I sure hope yah can absorb this thing or whateva it is yah do." Rogue greeted from her bed, Declan was in her arms.

"I hope so too, but if I die, I wanted to let you know something." There isn't a better time to come clean to her, funny how this all worked out.

"What is it sugah?" Rogue looked worried, she placed Declan in my arms, Declan gripped my shirt with his tiny hands. Trying to look up at me.

"The reason I left that night is that some guy that works for the organization I was made in had the mother of Declan; they threatened to hurt her if I didn't go with them." I paced the room, patting Declan's back.

"Jee Thomas, ain't know it was that serious, have yah let anyone else know?" Rogue sat on her bed, watching me pace.

"Just the Professor, I figured it would be good to let you know in case she shows up." l explained as best as I could without telling her everything. There's only so much I'm willing to admit.

"She's alive?" Rogue blurted out; I ran a hand down my face, trying to remember. Not that I really wanted to remember.

"I think so; they should have let her go, but after they started cutting me apart, I couldn't focus on anything." I felt weak telling her that, if there's one thing I don't like is people thinking I'm vulnerable.

"Thanks, fer lettin' me know Thomas."Rogue smiled softly. "If she ain't alive and you don't come back I'll take good care o' him." Rogue assured me, not that she had to.

"I know you will." I ran a hand over Declan's head; his hair was so soft. This could be the last time I ever see him, and I never even got to hear his first words or see him take his first steps.

Victoria was right; I am weak.

"I hope you do come back; maybe you'll be able to tell me how yah can touch meh without hurtin' me..."Rogue insisted, her soft green eyes sent a pang of sadness through me. She looks so much like my Anna Marie...

"I don't know how to answer that Anna.." The name slipped out, and I felt instant regret. I strode back towards her door, nearly bumping into her shoe rack.

"What did you call meh?" Rogue said startled, reaching for my arm.

"I'm sorry Rogue, I got to go." I dodged her hand, the pain became unbearable. Leaving quickly, I ran into Remy on the way out.

"Look where you're goin' mon ami." Remy complained, continuing to shuffle his card deck. I ignored Remy and went on my way, to meet Hank.

-Two Hours Later, Space-

"According to the coordinates given to us by Charles, we are approximately fifteen miles away." Hank typed into his monitor before his chair swiveled in my direction.

"Why are we so far from it?" I retorted, unbuckling myself from the seat.

"The blackbird would not last very long in the presence of the black hole; the same should not be said about you." Hank made quick work of taking my vitals, keeping the portable machines strapped to me.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"This will allow me to assure you are stable if anything should go awry." Hank patted my back before walking me to the escape hatch.

"Strength and growth come only through continuous effort and struggle. Napoleon Hill." Hank quoted thoughtfully, walking towards the front of the blackbird and closing himself off.

I turned toward the hatch and opened it.

"Well, fuck me." I sighed into the infinite darkness. My body fought with every fiber to not freeze, a thin layer of ice formed over my suit. I should've taken the stupid helmet he wanted me to wear, I cursed as my eyes stung from the coldness.

"Thomas, please leave the communication for important matters only." Hank called through my intercom; I chuckled as I glanced back at the blackbird.

"Sure, Hank, anything else?" I joked sarcastically, the floating orb beside me buzzed quietly, it's large lens adjusting.

"The whole world is watching you." Hank replied as I peered at the orb momentarily before something to my left caught my attention, it's raw energy drawing out my powers

I turned to look at the floating orb, feeling an odd tingle run down my spine. I turned away from the orb and refocused on the impending swirl of blackness, consuming everything in its path.

"It's approximately ten miles away from you." Hank remarked as a prickling movement in my brain let me know that Charles was done establishing his mental link.

You are correct Thomas, the link is established.* Charles confirmed, his presence was calming.

That's nice and all but I gotta to focus here.* I replied, the tips of my fingers turning blue from the cold I tried moving, but my legs felt stiff.

It is not too late to change your mind, Thomas." Charles tried to persuade me, sending me a mental image of Declan smiling. I sighed quietly.

I still remember the day he was born, so little and so loud. It was the same day I escaped, I knew they would kill him or abuse him if I didn't.

"Five miles out." Hank called into my radio.

I already told you I'm not letting everyone die* I said to Charles, pushing my emotions away, Charles seemed to be agitated that he couldn't convince me to call off this mission.

"Three miles." Hanks's voice carried worry in it, his breathing coming out in short puffs.

Thomas I don't believe you will survive.* Charles flat out confessed to me, his tone was serious.

It didn't matter; this black hole was traveling rapidly towards me, and honestly, I don't think I had a choice anymore.

"Thomas, do you hear me? One mile out, please answer my boy." Hank pleaded nervously.

"I hear you loud and clear Hank." I responded surprisingly relaxed, feeling my powers start to come to life at their own will, warmth returning to my core.

At least I would die trying.* I sent the telepathic message to Xavier but didn't get a chance to hear his response.

"It's here." Hank announced, the orb beside me was torn into pieces as the black hole came within feet of me.

It felt like I was being ripped apart and pulled back together at the same time. Another orb, further away from the black hole, kept recording.

I put my arms up, bracing myself as my body began to shimmer, the energy and matter started to surge into my body.

"Beast... Get outta here! Now!" I shouted as vast amounts of matter and energy rushed through me. The blackbird began its retreat just as the black hole overpowered me.

Hearing a soft tinkling noise, I remembered the object Ororo gave me. I pulled out a small necklace, opening it I saw a picture of all the Xmen including me, Declan and Dom. A word was written on the outside of the locket.

"Family."

I've never been in a family but now actually thinking about it, they kind of are my family. A family I'm going to die for, fuck.

Charles might be right; this is too much. So much power, it hurts. I'll just close my eyes for a minute... Just for a minute.

-Earth-

"The signal got cut out." Iceman commented, as the screen before them went to blank.

"Qui' dat mean he died." Remy murmured, observing Rogue's reaction with envy.

"We can not confirm that Remy." Ororo had just entered the room, not willing to watch the mission herself.

"The dumb machine prolly broke o' somethin'." Rogue stuttered, her thoughts haunted by the look of distress on Thomas's face.

"I did not like de boy at first, but he put his life at risk for us." Colossus chimed in, holding his girlfriend Kitty close to him.

"It's super brave, but a total Wolvie move." Kitty mumbled, hugging Colossus.

"Qui" Remy spat out, tossing his cards aimlessly.

"That young man who so happens to be a father sacrificed his life for every single one of us; we should all be grateful." Ororo felt the weather starting to react to her emotions; she took a long calming breath before walking away.

"A brave man, nonetheless, God bless him." Kurt bowed his head, praying quietly for the life lost.

Ororo ran towards the back door, throwing it open and commanding the winds to carry her to skies. Tears flowed down her face as she wept, mixing with fresh rain that began to pour from the heavens.

Logan sat outside by the lake, smoking a cigar to help him unwind. The shift in the wind made him look up in time to see his lover fly across the sky, followed by several bolts of lighting.

Wolverine got up, prepared to follow his mate.

-Medical Laboratory-

"I'm sorry to announce this, but we have lost vitals on Thomas." Hank announced over the intercom as Cyclops and the Professor walked into the laboratory.

"There is also no brain activity that I can detect, even with Cerebro." The professor disclosed to Hank.

"So he's dead." Cyclops determined after overhearing their conversation.

"I am afraid so, but the black hole appears to be gone..." Hank sighed, fighting back the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"Thomas did it." Cyclops uttered, a pang of sadness came over him as he remembered how his lover died in a similar manner.

"He did." Charles confirmed relief seeped through him as he realized he wouldn't have to tell Logan and Ororo that Thomas was their son.

They shall never know the part I played in the making of Thomas, Charles swore silently.

"Who's going to tell the team?" Cyclops asked Charles who glanced towards the open door where numerous students peered in.

-To be continued-

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait to update! Please let me know what you think so far.


	10. Chapter 10: Tell me

Chapter 10: Tell Me

-Ororo P.O.V-

When I was a child, I believed I was a Goddess. I believed I was the most powerful being on earth; I always wondered why I left.

Why am I here now? To mourn.

It is as though my life were full of loss; I seemed to be continually losing people closest to me. How much more of my family will die?

Sitting under an acacia tortilis tree, the rolling fields of grass sent a soothing ambiance through me, a sentiment as I've never experienced anywhere else in this world.

Nothing could compare to coming home; it had been far too long since I had come back to my beloved Africa.

The breeze around me shifted unnaturally. I looked up and saw a private jet; it appeared to be one belonging to Professor Xavier. The jet landed in the vast clearing; a lone man stepped out, stalking towards me.

I did not doubt in my mind that the man who came after me was Logan.

"Logan, why have you followed me?" I uttered in a low voice, looking up as Logan didn't respond to me.

"Wolverine?" I questioned, noticing the familiar look in his pupilless eyes, he squatted in front of me, sniffing.

"Grrr" Wolverine snarled softly as he took in appeared to be taking in my scent, I decided to sit motionless as Wolverine carefully assessed me.

"Logan?" I tried again speaking in a hushed tone; Logan must be having an internal battle with his animalistic half.

"Ye... yes." Logan rasped, sitting beside me he looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"I do not know how much more I can bear." I sighed, succumbing into his comforting presence. I rested my head on Logan's shoulder, seeking his reassurance.

Logan wrapped an arm around my waist protectively; there is no denying that he can sense my grief.

It is nearly impossible to keep any emotions hidden from Logan, no matter how much I wanted to keep them bottled up, he always knew. That's one of the many aspects I have come to admire about him.

"The kid died, Ro." Logan said in a somber tone; I moved closer into his embrace.

"He saved us." I corrected absently before the skies above us darkened over, the clouds showered the land mercilessly.

-One Month Later-

-Ororo P.O.V-

Logan and I stood alone in a small hut provided to us by the chief of the tribe.

The hut was a symbol of appreciation for the abundant supply of fresh rainwater I provided and Logan's assistance with contributing enough meat for all of the villagers to eat.

"Ro," Logan murmured in my ear as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Yes, my love?" I murmured in a sultry voice while Logan showered my neck with kisses.

"Thanks for lettin' me stay here with you." Logan thanked me, turning me in his arms.

"It was a pleasure." I sighed, running my fingers through his mane of hair.

"We gotta go back eventually, Darlin'. " Logan grumbled, placing a hand at my hip and pulling me up for a kiss.

"Yes, I know. Perhaps tomorrow." I moaned as he teased me through the thin native clothes I wore.

I did not think I was ready to return to my duties as an X-men; I felt insensitive for wanting to stay here and continue to be seen as the powerful, unwavering woman I have always thought myself to be but it was all I wanted to do, put on that facade until I became numb to the pain.

"Dance with me." Logan interrupted, his steel-grey eyes held no sense of humor.

"Dance?" I raised an eyebrow in question, and he smirked. It has never failed to amaze me how much of Logan I had never known about.

"Yes." Logan growled, pulling me closer to him.

Logan tugged me through the makeshift doors of the hut. The people of the tribe moved away, whispering quiet words of idolization.

"Up there." Logan glimpsed towards the clear blue sky above them.

"Oh." I tried to hide the shock as I knew Logan detested any activity that caused him to leave solid ground.

The request of Logan asking to ride my winds confirmed his trust, a trust I had earned over the countless years of us being teammates. There is more to it this time, for him to ask me just for enjoyment, indicated his love for me.

-Charles Xavier School-

Beast worked diligently to trace the object on a giant computer monitor he had been watching for the past few days; it only now appeared to be changing positions.

"Professor, something is appearing on the radar located just outside of earth's atmosphere." Hank explained to the professor; the Professor rolled into the medical laboratory. Hank looked up, momentarily.

"What is it, Hank?" Charles demanded answers, not wishing to read Hank's mind.

"I am not sure, Professor, but whatever it is, it's traveling very rapidly." Beast kept his eyes fixed on the monitor, watching the heat signatures surge.

"I will see if I could detect any brain activity." Professor Xavier informed Hank placing his hands at his temples.

"No... No, it can't be." The professor whispered to himself as he picked up the thoughts of the individual spiraling towards them.

"Professor, it is headed right towards us!" Hank shouted, alarmed by the rapid velocity the object was plummeting at.

"Beast, meet me outside as soon as possible." The professor ordered, while anxiety spread through him.

"Professor, it appears to be a person." Beast's jaw dropped at the sight of the person he believed to be dead.

-Thomas P.O.V.-

Bright. Very bright and hot.

A shiny light flared in front of my eyes, and a burning heat was all over my body like a blanket, but I wasn't actually burning me.

"Where the hell am I?" I blurted out before

I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. My head felt like it was about to explode.

Oh shit, I'm falling I realized a split second before I plowed into the dirt or at least it felt like dirt.

I laid there for a brief moment, struggling to remember what happened. I ran a hand over my face, removing the clumps of dirt and grass.

"Don't move!!" A man ordered, followed by a small cry. The sound reminded me of Declan, Declan? Oh shit, my son!

"We needa help him!" A woman cried out, I ignored her and followed the sound of the infant crying. The ground around me shifted unevenly while I tried standing.

"Stay back, chere; I'll help." The same man replied before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mon Ami, you okay?" The man sounded worried. I glanced up and locked eyes with none other than Gambit, quickly I noticed Gambit's jaw clench.

"Thomas?" Rogue staggered towards me; she was holding my crying son. I stumbled forward while reaching for Declan.

"Oh, my stars and garters." Hank whispered as he and the other X-men started appearing amongst the trees.

"You're alive..." Charles came up beside Rogue; I stood up straighter before a sharp pain ran through my side. I grunted in pain before nodding slowly.

"We'll take yah inside and get yah looked at sugah." Rogue urged as her and Nightcrawler hooked their arms under mine to help me to the institute.

Just as we were leaving the small area filled with trees, there was a tiny space that's set up like a graveyard; I've never seen this place, I thought. Freezing in place as one of the headstones had Thomas engraved on it.

"Thomas, what is wrong?" Colossus asked, looking at me, his eyes followed mine.

"Why is my name on that headstone?" I pushed myself away from them, did they think I died? Did they even try to look for me?

Guess I am just that disposal, I glowered at my so-called team.

"Thomas, please, we'll explain everything inside." Charles tried to reason, sensing my anger.

"How long was I gone?" I muttered, the wind starting to pick up around us, and clouds began swirling around everyone.

" Thirty-one days." Rogue claimed, Remy stepped in front of her and Declan, blocking them from my view. That was a bad move; maybe I should fry his ass first.

"You just thought I was dead?" I spat out, and power I hadn't experienced before rushed through me until I became a dark sphere of energy.

"Hey, what did I miss?" A familiar voice called from behind me, hesitating I turned around to find out it was Dom.

"Dom?" I said in disbelief, could this be some sort of mind trick from Xavier?

"No shit, numbnuts." Dom laughed as the chaotic weather started to disappear. Continuing to walk towards the institute, I still felt disoriented.

"I like your new look, by the way." Dom remarked, walking beside me.

"What are you talking about?" I grumbled in confusion while walking into the foyer of the institute.

-Africa-

Flying high in the sky, enveloped in the swirling winds, our bodies danced in perfect unison; clouds provided cover from any prying eyes below.

I couldn't help but admire Logan for his brave request, seeing him now, it would appear he never had a fear of heights.

"Logan, there is something I need to ask you." I knew we would not have much more time to ourselves; I must ask him what the mark on my neck signifies.

Logan waited for me to continue.

"That night before we left the institute... We made love." I held his hands, my shoulders set in determination.

"I remember." Logan replied, and it seemed as if he already knew what I wanted to say and wanted me to ask the question directly.

"You left a mark on my neck." I touched my neck softly; Logan looked at the mark, brushing the tips of his fingers over it.

"I shoulda told you sooner, Darlin." Logan sighed, his eyes expressing guilt. I placed a hand at his whiskered cheek, capturing his attention.

I wanted to hear him confess to it, hear him admit that he mated with me and I was not being absurd.

An excruciating pain tore through my body, and I hunched over, it almost felt as though I had been punched in my abdomen, a feeling I knew all too well.

"Ro, what's wrong?" Logan demanded, the winds around us starting to slow, and we began tumbling towards the ground.

The pain derived itself from the disturbance in the atmosphere, it's a pain coursed through me, and my initial instinct was to locate the origin.

Everything happened so quickly that I did not realize we were plummeting towards the ground. I acted as fast as I could, extending my arms last minute, slowing us down before we hit the ground.

Logan wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to protect me, had I acted a moment sooner, we would have landed on our feet.

Logan took most of the impact, he grunted as I rolled off of him, and we both sat up gradually, I tried to catch my breath.

"You alright, Darlin?" Logan grabbed my hand, checking me for injuries, and I shook my head, using my powers to relocate the disruption in the atmosphere.

"There's something wrong, something in the atmosphere." Logan helped me up, waiting for me to tell him what was occurring.

"We have to go..." I whispered, clutching his arm. This was no ordinary fluctuation of storm cells; it had to be someone manipulating them.

-Charles Xavier Institute-

-Thomas P.O.V.-

"What the fuck." I stared in shock at my scarred face; it looked like I had a permanent black lightning bolt running along my whole face and different parts of my body. My left eye was completely black; the "lightning bolt" scar ran right over it.

"It adds character, quit being a pussy." Dom reasoned, as I chuckled and I shook my head. I went back outside, the overwhelming sound of everyone talking in the institute was about to drive me crazy.

"Why are you back?" I interrupted, thinking back to the day I woke up from my coma and found out he left.

I never got an explanation or really cared, but I guessed he had to go back to work or whatever else he was doing before he found me.

"I got put on medical leave, and I decided to have my treatments done out here." Dom began explaining before pulling out a cigarette.

"Medical leave? What for?" I insisted, taking the cigarette he offered me. It's been a minute, I thought .

"I got cancer, Thomas." Dom sighed, putting the cigarette to his pursed lips.

I didn't know how to react to this; I've never had people come to me with news like this. Apart of me wanted to tell him, sorry, but it'd be pointless, Dom didn't like people feeling sorry for him.

I took a couple of puffs from the cigarette, enjoying the bitterness.

"I'm sure Hank will help you." I encouraged, feeling guilty that I felt glad he came back. At least now I'll have someone I trust here.

"When the hell did you get all mushy? Wait

Lemme guess this little band of high school musical nerds?"Dom laughed, flicking his cigarette.

"Yeah, dying will do that to you, I guess." I joked, trying to add light to the situation.

Rogue stepped out of the front entrance, she held a telephone out for me, leaving right after handing it to me; I didn't even get a chance to question who it was.

I put the cigarette out before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I called out as I put the cordless phone at my ear; there was static coming through the receiver.

"Thomas? Hello?" A woman spoke softly while different voices whispered in the background before more low static rung out.

"Yeah, who's this?" I felt impatient again, who the hell is tryna call me when I just came back from the dead?

"It's Anna, Anna Marie..." Anna revealed quietly as if she were telling me a secret. I couldn't stop the excitement that filled my heart.

"Anna, they let you go? Are you okay?" I questioned, needing to know if she was safe.

"Yes, they did Thomas." Anna coughed. "I have to to go." She sounded unsure, almost as she wasn't telling me something.

"Wait, tell me where you are." I wanted to see her, know that she was actually okay.

"If I tell you that they'll come after me again." Rogue sighed, the voices in the background getting louder, I focused on them for a moment, they almost sounded... Irish?

"I love you, Thomas. Tell Declan mommy misses him." Anna asked. The dial tone echoed through the phone before I got a chance to say anything.

"No, wait! Fuck." I growled while slamming the phone on the floor.

"Baby mama drama?" Dom guessed, putting out the rest of his cigarette.

"How did you know?" I snapped, it pisses me off when people butt into my personal business.

"I've had my fair share arguments with my lady but she was Latina so I never really won but that's besides the point." Dom shrugged, adjusting his ball cap.

I gave him a confused look, not trying to think about the headstone.

"Oh look, the runaway lovers are back." Dom tipped his head to the sky.

"Who?" I asked, looking up to see a small jet descend into the open basketball court, I'll never understand why there's a hangar in the basketball court.

"Storm and Wolverine." Dom remarked, looking at me uneasily.

"Great." I grumbled, the big bad Wolverine is back in town..

I had no problem with Ororo; it would actually be nice seeing her again and getting to thank her for that locket she gave me.

I pulled it out from my pocket and noticed the shape had warped. Hopefully, she doesn't get upset about it.

"Shit..." I clutched my stomach, for a minute, it felt like I was burning up, my chest started to cramp up.

"You alright?" Dom chuckled before his eyebrows rose up, he looked at me worried.

"Yeah, I'm good." I tried shrugging the feeling off before my face became warm, the heat starting to rise.

"I'll call Hank." Dom mumbled, striding into the mansion.

I hunched over, feeling the pain in my gut get worse. The feeling decreased a little as the front door opened, and Ororo stepped out.

Her eyes widened, and she ran towards me. I didn't get a chance to say anything as she threw her arms around me.

"Thomas!" Ororo cried out, squeezing me. I fought to stand straight, but the pain continued to get worse.

"Are you alright?" Ororo questioned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure, but Dom is getting Beast." I leaned against the wall; drops of sweat started to soak through my clothes.

What I would give to stop being in pain all the fucking time.

-Medical Laboratory-

"Hank, we need ta talk." Logan stated, closing the door behind him and made his way to the chair across from Beast.

The rolling chair creaked in protest at Wolverine's excessive weight.

"Why Logan, good to have you back, old friend." Hank welcomed, fixing his glasses.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Thomas." Logan demanded, ignoring Hank's greeting.

"Now Logan, you know I do not disclose personal information on my patients." Hank folded his arms across his chest.

"You and I know there's only one way that kid could've survived for that long..." Logan barked, getting up from the chair.

There was a light knock on the door before an individual barged into the laboratory.

"Hank, sorry to bother but Thomas isn't doing good." Dom glanced between Hank and Logan, standing awkwardly before Beast stood up.

"If you will excuse me, Logan, I have more pressing matters at hand." The blue mutant followed Dom.

Logan glared at the door, silently vowing to find out the truth, even if he had to gut someone.

-To be Continued-

Authors Note: I would like to apologize for how long it has taken me to upload this chapter.

I really do appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read, comment, and sent messages of encouragement!


	11. Chapter 11: The Game

Chapter 11: The Game

Author's Note: I would like to clarify that I am not an astrophysicist, physicist or astronomer and that I got my information on black holes from stuff I found online and manipulated some of the knowledge to suit my story, so please do not take the things stated in this story as facts.

-Medical laboratory-

Sitting on a rolling chair, I watched Beast go from looking at my vitals and X-rays to different charts.

I probably end up here more often than any other mutant in this school. How is it that I even get hurt? Healing Factor my ass.

"Thomas, this is quite remarkable; it appears as though you absorbed every last fraction of that black hole..." Hank said in surprise, taking the monitor off my wrist.

"I do not fully comprehend how, but your body has converted it into energy, enhancing your powers." Hank continued explaining while I stretched my arms, feeling the burn run along my forearms.

"That's great and all Hank, but it doesn't explain why I feel like I'm burning up and in pain." I was becoming uncomfortable, trying to figure out how to stop feeling like this; I didn't like not being in control of my powers.

After spending years of training, all my life, I felt weak for being out of control.

"I have done some research in your absence. You see, a black hole is made from a star that has imploded in on itself, no longer able to withstand its own gravity ." He explained, handing me a note. I'll look at it later, I decided, putting it in my pocket.

"All the atoms are colliding within you as they did at the event horizon of the black hole. The force of the collisions is generating high temperatures within your body and thus heating your core." Beast showed me a chart he printed out to help me understand, but I still had more questions.

"Will it kill me? Or hurt others?" I wanted to make sure, didn't want to go somewhere and have a near-death experience again or, worse, kill innocent people.

"I do not believe it will, but I would recommend expelling as much as possible and as promptly as possible." He suggested, watching me carefully.

"What about this scar? It hasn't gone away yet." I pointed to my bare chest and face, hoping he had a good answer for it.

"I could take a few skin samples; it seems to be permanent. Perhaps from the force of the gravity that, in theory, should have torn you apart." Hank rambled on while he took off his glasses and wiped them on his lab coat before shoving them back on his face.

"Your eye also appears to be affected significantly; how is your sight?"Hank pulled out a small scalpel and scrapped a bit of my scarred skin, placing it in a little clear container.

"It works just like it used to." I grumbled, putting my t-shirt back on before Beast shined a light in my eyes.

"Fuck! Are you trying to blind me?" I covered my eyes, seeing spots.

"You know Thomas people are calling you a God." Beast cleared his throat, putting away his flashlight.

"That's a nice sentiment." I stared blankly at him, waiting for my all-clear to leave.

"You're fortunate to be alive." Beast tried again, and this time I stood up.

"Look, Beast, if we're all done here, I think I'm going to pack my shit up." I started walking to the doors, seeing if he would try to stop me.

"You're leaving?" Beast questioned, not leaving his seat. Guess that's my cue that I'm good to leave.

"Yeah." I walked away, heading to my room.

I had a little getaway planned with my kid, so much time I already spent away and all I've missed like him holding his head up and eating baby food, it was those little moments I'd never get back.

I owed it to him and myself.

-The next day-

After packing all my stuff up and putting Declan to sleep, I decided to go to the danger room.

Damn near spending the whole night trying to get rid of my excess energy. It did make me feel a bit better now, but I had a few slip-ups and started absorbing matter.

The scent of Wolverine came towards me as I was about to leave the danger room. Sure enough, the stocky man appeared, wearing his uniform.

"You leaving." Logan remarked, trying to block me from leaving the empty training room.

"Yeah, I am; you got a problem with that old man?" I tried to shove myself past him before he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'd be careful about who ya talk to like that." Wolverine's glare would've freaked me out if I hadn't dealt with people a lot more dangerous.

"Or what?" I pulled his hand off my shoulder, my anger getting the best of me. I wasn't going to let Wolverine keep intimidating me; I wasn't like the rest of these snot-nose brats.

"Tell me somethin' kid, who are yer parents?" Logan's question caught me off-guard, why the hell would he be asking that?

"You don't need to worry about that." I decided against a smart ass remark, unsure of his reason for this confrontation.

"I'll pry the answer outta you then." Wolverine unsheathed his claws.

"Good luck, asshole." I smirked, sending a black lightning bolt towards his chest, it slammed him against the furthest wall away.

There was a moment that I stopped thinking about the fallout I would have with everyone if I beat the living shit out of Wolverine.

He was one of their best, too bad he was a dick head. I stopped right in front of him, the heat inside me rose, burning my skin.

"I don't have parents; they make you weak, an easy target for enemies." Even as I said it, I knew I was wrong, but after hearing it so many times growing up, it was the only answer I knew.

"Sounds like yer bein' brainwashed." Logan growled; his claws sliced the flesh of my chest.

"I really wish I could declaw you, asshole." I muttered, punching him in the face. The adamantium in his bones clashed with the bones of my fist; I was a hell of a lot stronger than before.

I didn't hear Storm come in until after I punched Wolverine.

"Thomas! Enough." Storm yelled, putting herself between Logan and me.

"I'm outta here." I strode away, feeling my powers start to fade, and cold replaced the heat.

I don't know what the hell that was all about, but right now, I didn't give a fuck; I had better things to do.

-Ororo's Greenhouse-

Most of my plants, gone. During the month I had been away, the person tending to them, Rogue did not do it appropriately; most were overwatered.

There is no other person to blame but myself for the negligence of my greenhouse. I sighed as I pulled in a garbage bin that I kept directly outside the greenhouse, slowly filling it with unsalvageable plants.

Rogue entered the greenhouse through the small entrance, coming around the beds of plants to stand by me.

"Hey, Ro' I'm sorry ah let yah plants die." She apologized, helping me pick out some of the dwindled plants.

"It is quite alright, Rogue; I should have called and asked someone else to care for them, you were far too occupied with Declan at the time." I affirmed, moving to a small wooden box and grabbing my garden tools.

"I can help pay for new plants." Rogue spoke quietly.

I did not answer immediately as I speculated over the previous months; I did not have the proper time to tend to these plants. It would be unjust to have them suffer much longer.

I gazed toward the clear night sky, still lost in thought.

"Ro?" Rogue tried again, placing a hand at my shoulder.

"Hm? No, that won't be necessary." I assured her, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I think I am going to take a break from gardening." I concluded, moving to all the dead and dying flowers.

"Ro, there ain't no way you bein' serious right now." Rogue scoffed, moving beside me.

"There is nothing concerning about taking a break from gardening Rogue, besides I am far too busy." I replied effortlessly, running fingers over my elegant orchids. I plucked one and heard her gasp.

"Yeah, I guess um I'll be right back ah think Remy is callin' me." Rogue stuttered, moving towards the entrance.

"Strange, I did not hear him." I frowned, not understanding her behavior.

"Trust me; he callin' I'll be right back sugah." Rogue left before I could say anything else, and I sighed, continuing to pull out the remainder of my plants. I would save the rest of the orchids until the end.

-Rogue P.O.V.-

This just ain't right, Ro ain't eva ripped out any of her plants like that, 'specially no orchids. I have ta get Logan; he should be able to fix whatever is goin' on.

Unless he's the problem, with the whole confronting Thomas in the danger room. That wasn' somethin' normal for Logan ta do.

Walkin' towards the garage ah smelled a cigar, the small white clouds peeked around tha corner.

"There ya are Wolvie." Ah breathed a sigh of relief.

"What da ya want kid." He grumbled, not lookin' up at me.

"There's somethin' wrong with Ro." Ah insisted, hoping he'd at least look at meh.

"She can tell me what's wrong; she's a big girl." Wolverine growled, and I had ta stop myself from smacking the man.

"This is serious ya bone head, some of her plants died and now she rippin' out all of them. She even said she takin' a break from her gardenin'. " Ah nearly pleaded, if this don't work, I'll have to knock her ass out.

"Ain't no way she took out her orchids." Logan doubted, tipping his cowboy hat back. The smoke hittin' mah eyes.

"She started with 'em." I barked, and he threw his cigar on tha floor, stompin' on it before walkin' away.

Whatever is goin' on, sure hope he knows how to fix it. Last thing we need is Ro loosin' her marbles.

-Ororo P.O.V.-

Turning on some music on my portable radio, I hoped it would take my thoughts off of my plants, the soft beat of the music drowning out the sound of someone entering my greenhouse.

"Ro." Logan greeted moments after I felt the shift in the air. I looked back and saw wolverine standing two feet away from me.

He glanced at my hand that held the black garbage bin.

"Wolverine." I acknowledged, turning away from him to continue my task.

"Somethin' wrong?" Logan questioned, leaning against one of the wooden beams.

"No." I lied, trying not to remember this morning's incident.

"Don't lie to me." Logan warned, approaching me.

"I do not wish to speak with you." I faced him, the temperature of the room dropping to match my temperament.

"Put the plants down Ro. I know yer upset with me." Logan sighed, his scowl disappearing.

"Do you remember when you first came here? How you wanted everyone to stay out of your personal business." I decided to approach this issue differently, hoping to make him understand as opposed to arguing.

"This ain't about me." Logan crossed his arms, a sign that he wanted to shut himself out of the conversation.

A habit of his I broadly detested but knew it was a part of his standoffish behavior. A habit if you will.

"No, but it is about someone who is a lot like you, whether you choose to acknowledge it or not." I reached up, taking his hands into mine.

"Do you love him or somethin'?" Logan accused, his scowl returning, but his hands remained within mine.

"I care for him." I admitted, "And when you care for someone, you let them choose their path." There was a change in his demeanor, his mouth set in a hard line, as though to keep from admitting something.

"You didn't let me choose my path at the bar that night." There was a hint of criticism in his voice.

"That is because I was in love with you then as much as I am in love with you now, and the path you were going down was one of self-destruction." The honesty I portrayed seemed to affect him, the corner of his lips turned up in a smirk.

"I believe you should apologize to Thomas, that young man has been through a lot." I hoped that Logan would be able to make amends with Thomas after the incident this morning.

"On one condition." Logan released my hands, grabbing the bin beside us and moving it towards the entrance.

"That condition being?" I questioned, curious to know his circumstance.

"You keep gardening." Logan requested, tugging me into a relaxed embrace.

"I am far too occupied for this Logan." I tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.

"I'll help." His eyes bore into mine, he was serious, I realized.

"It will not be easy." I tried to rationalize; there was a part of me that worried Logan would not fulfill his promise, and I would be in this situation all over again.

"I got the best instructor." He smirked, releasing me to kneel beside my orchids, touching the velvety petals.

"I suppose." I agreed; the true reason I accepted his offer is that he is an honorable man.

"Then, I'll apologize." Logan looked up at me before standing back up.

"Thank you." I hugged him, grateful that I wouldn't have to give up my gardening. Logan kissed my forehead before leaning back.

"You still owe me, Darlin." Logan whispered, I didn't answer, instead waited for him to explain.

"We didn't finish our dance." He grinned, and I couldn't stop myself caressing his whiskered cheek.

"You still trust me?" I questioned, watching his eyes glisten in the moon light.

It seemed as though no matter how hard he tried to hide this loving, caring, and loyal himself, it was becoming apparent that he wasn't the ruthless, brash, and monstrous man he portrayed himself to be.

"Always." He promised, sealing his vow with a kiss.

Was this because of me? I wondered, subconsciously deepening the kiss. The answer to that question would be dependent on him apologizing to Thomas.

-South Carolina-

~Two Weeks Later~

Loud, noisy, and smelly.

This is some bullshit, don't know why the hell Colossus would give me tickets to bring Declan here.

I watched the sea turtles swim by in the tank with boredom before glancing down at Declan; he sat on my lap, his eyelids were drooping as if he were about to fall asleep.

A woman with short black hair took a seat next to us, putting a hand on my thigh

"Hello there, stranger, looking for some company?" The woman whispered, her lips brushed against my ear.

"No, I'm good." I pulled away from her, using my free hand to pull her hand away.

"Lemme known if you change your mind." She smirked, strutting away.

Sighing, I decided I had enough of this place. There's gotta be something better around here.

"Let's go, kid; I think there's a beach by here," I told Declan, who yawned. He rubbed his eye with a tiny hand.

It didn't take long for us to get out of there, now walking to the truck the professor let me borrow, there was something on the windshield.

"The Hell is this?" I grabbed it, reading it over.

'Hundreds more facilities are being made with the use of the samples taken from you, move quickly, or you will be too late.'

Why does this keep happening? It's like some kind of fucked up game that doesn't seem to end.

"Sorry, Declan, looks like dad has to get back to work." I strapped him into his car seat and started my trip back to West Chester.

-Charles Xavier School-

~Next Day~

Standing at the front doors of the institute I actually felt pretty relieved to be back here, it was sooner than I planned, but it felt good to have a safe house.

As soon as I came in, Charles greeted me.

"Thomas, you're back. So soon." Charles smiled slightly, waiting for me to answer.

"Lets cut the small talk Charles; I got a serious problem here." I didn't feel like sitting down and having a whole chat. I decided to hand him the note left on my truck's windshield.

The professor took it, reading it over. His forehead wrinkled, and his scent became nervous.

"I will arrange a meeting in the conference room and assign a group to go with you." Charles decided, handing me back the note.

"I know how you feel about killing, but there is going to be hundreds, maybe even thousands of kids-" I tried reasoning, but Charles interrupted.

"I understand how drastic this situation is and agree that particular measures must be taken." The professor agreed, surprisingly.

"Glad we're on the same page. I'll be in the conference room." I didn't wait for him to answer, leaving quickly.

-Conference Room-

There was only a few minutes of silence as I sat there waiting for the team to show up.

Everyone seemed to show up at the same time, even the professor. If there was one thing I didn't like about this team was how long they took to respond, had I done something like that in the underground, I'd be tortured for a month.

The professor interrupted my thoughts, calling everyone's attention.

"I have called everyone here today to assemble a small group to join Thomas on an

operation to diminish the underground testing facilities." Charles described the situation, and I could feel all eyes starting at me.

"Only four of you have been assigned to this mission." Charles drew the attention back to him.

"Nightcrawler."

"Iceman."

"Shadowcat."

"Storm."

There was a moment of awkward silence; if I were honest I expected Wolverine to be put on the team.

"Ain't no way I ain't going, Professor." Logan barked, standing up.

"I need you here, Wolverine, and that is final." The professor ordered, and I noticed that the rest of the team was confused too.

Cyclops shook his head, leaving before anyone else said anything.

-Rogue's Room-

Once the meeting ended Remy asked if he could come to ma room ta talk, don't know 'bout what, but I agreed.

"Ah can't believe Charles didn't want Logan ta go on the mission. It's what the man does best! Kill people." Ah nearly shouted, throwing myself on the bed.

"Ain't none 'o Remy's concern." Remy mumbled, probably pissed the professor put him on a mission with Thomas.

"Ah guess, but I ain't ever seen kit kat so much as kill ah fly." I chuckled, mostly outta nervousness.

Remy had his cards out and was shuffling them with one hand before he moved ta stand closer ta me.

"My worry be us, my petite." Tha Cajun sighed, putting his cards away.

"Wha-what da ya mean?" Ah sputtered, scootin' over so he could sit on ma bed.

"Thomas is back; I know ya slept wit him." Remy said in ah sad voice, sittin' against tha pillows.

"We were on a break swamp rat, 'sides I know you were out with some woman on the same night." Ah blurted out, before I realized kitty told me that as a secret

"Where you hear dat from?" Remy's eyes grew wide, and he sat up.

"Don't mattah; all that mattah is Thomas, and I ain't like that." Brushin' off the fact that ah accidentally revealed a secret.

"So dat mean we togetha chere?" Remy smiled, reachin' for ma gloved hands.

"Not so fast pretty boy, ah gotta think 'bout it." I pulled my hands always, crossin' ma arms.

"You got time, chere." He vowed, leavin' the room and me to ma thoughts.

Tha only problem was he wasn't the man I was thinkin' about.

-Xavier's office-

Hank took the seat across from the Professor, gingerly accepting the glass of whiskey.

"I believe Wolverine knows about Thomas." Hank wasted no time addressing his reason for this discussion.

"Why do you say that?" The professor felt his heart lurch slightly, but he stifled it with a sip of his alcoholic beverage.

"Upon returning from Africa, Logan came to me, saying there was only one way that Thomas could have survived that long." Beast handed the empty glass to Xavier, desiring more.

"This morning, there was also a confrontation between the two; Logan demanded Thomas tell him who his parents are." Hank couldn't help but sigh, his face etched with worry.

"I understand your concern Hank, but I can assure you that this situation will cease to be a problem after this upcoming mission." Charles guaranteed, refilling his glass with whiskey.

"Professor, if I may ask, Thomas doesn't have anything to do with that deal you made many years ago, does he?" Hank questioned disdainfully, bothered by the Professor's actions.

"Life is not always fair; it often puts us in positions where we are forced to make difficult decisions." The professor faltered, turning his wheelchair around to face the windows.

"If you would please leave now, I have a video meeting with some members of Congress." Charles requested, Hank, stood without another word and left.

The powerful telepathy sighed as his thoughts wandered to that faithful day he denies ever happened.

-To be Continued-

Another Author's Note: Thank you so much for those who support me and encourage me to keep going! You are all awesome! This next chapter is coming soon, so get ready for a quick update and crazy surprises.


	12. Chapter 12: Make it Rain

Chapter 12: Make it Rain

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your patience! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

-Years Ago-

~West Chester, New York~

"Give me a few months! We could come up with the money!" A young Charles Xavier pleaded, his begging was met by deaf ears.

The woman with short auburn hair cut in a pixie style shook her head, dumping the paperwork on the cluttered walnut desk.

"It's been five months; your bills are overdue, and we have sent you two warnings and two final notices. You have a week to vacate the property, or we will be forced to call law enforcement." Her voice was harsh and indifferent.

"I understand."The professor sighed, reaching for his bottle of whiskey.

"Have a good day, Professor." The woman rolled her eyes, and he turned away, Charles continued chugging as much of the dark liquor as he could.

The professor stood, stumbling to close his blinds as the sun began to set on his immense property. The door to his study creaked open and he turned to see a tall woman.

"What do you want? Huh?" Charles sighed, slumping back down on his chair.

"Oh professor, it's not so much about what I want; it's more about what you need." The pale woman spoke in a honeyed voice.

"There's only one thing I need right now." Charles laughed mirthlessly, taking another long chug of the alcohol.

"Yes, I know, and I've come to make a deal with you." Victoria picked up the suitcase beside her, opening it to reveal massive bundles of money.

"What exactly is this deal?" The professor slurred on his words, the effects of the alcohol starting to influence him.

"I would like to borrow one of your students to run a few tests in exchange for one hundred billion dollars." The woman spoke fervently, dumping the money on his desk and placing her palms on the unkempt desk.

"What sort of tests?" Charles couldn't help but ask, overwhelmed by the amount of money being offered.

"Very simple blood tests and taking a few samples." She crossed her arms, feeling smug.

"No! I don't just give up my students to be tested on" Charles shook his head, fighting off the influence of the alcohol.

The professor turned away, feeling foolish for having taken his dosage of medicine that allowed him to walk but hindered his powers, had he not taken them he would've known this woman's true intentions.

"I don't think you understood me, Charles, you will let me take one of your students." She laughed at Charles and he scrunched his face, looking bewildered.

"What happens if I don't?" The professor glared at her waiting for her to respond.

She pulled out a video recording device, showing him a live feed of a woman Charles knew all too well.

"Moira... No, please." Charles looked at the video in fear, watching the love of his life bound to a chair and gagged.

"You will do as I say, shall anyone ask I donate money to your preposterous cause. Don't try to fight it, Charles, you will only make it more pleasurable for me." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, smiling at him.

"I will be sedating and taking Storm, should you try to come to rescue her before I am finished with taking a few samples I'll kill your beloved Moira and Storm." There was a silence for a few minutes as the professor contemplated the next course of action.

"What if another student were to notice her absence?" Charles felt a great deal of sadness but couldn't bring himself to deny this woman.

Moira had left him because he was to focused on his 'dream' and now she could possibly die, die for him.

"Do not worry Charles, that is all taken care of." She hissed at him as 'Storm' walked into the room.

'Storm' smiled brightly before her blue eyes flashed yellow.

The woman grabbed her suitcase and walked out followed by 'Storm'.

"Professor? Are you alright?" Hank came barging in moments after the strange woman left.

The professor opened a new liquor bottle, hiding the live video recording of Moira in his desk.

"Who was that woman Charles?" Beast asked, watching Charles guzzle a freshly opened bottle of alcohol.

"That woman has saved us..." Charles whispered, his eyes were glassy.

"At what cost?" Beast tried to raise a question but realized he would get no answers.

"Forgive me..." Charles mumbled closing his eyes, his body unable to withstand the influence of liquor.

Hank stood, looking at the piles of cash and empty liquor bottle. Silently he prayed the outcome of this situation would not lead to dire consequences in the future.

-Now-

~Thomas P.O.V~

This is pointless, all this work to find Victoria has led to nowhere. A fucked up part of me kept wishing that I would have stayed with her but I had to keep reminding myself that I was better than that.

'Sniff' three more men, anxious as all hell.

I killed the last remaining guards at the facility with ease and dragged their bodies outside of the mom compound.

Two facilities down, the first was a completely abandoned, and the second we discovered here in Alaska. We freed fifteen adult mutants, no children yet.

A muffled cry caught my attention; it was coming from the opposite direction of the building we just infiltrated.

"I hear something.. I'm going to check it out." I informed Storm, who touched down beside me.

"We will finish clearing out this facility." Storm assured, using her powers to dissolve the fog that we used as cover to raid the building.

I nodded in response, allowing my senses to guide me towards the strange noise.

Storm went the opposite way, accompanied by Shadowcat.

I followed my senses to a small clearing, sitting on a fallen tree log there was a woman holding a small child. She rocked back and forth, crying.

I approached slowly, not trying to startle her. She looked up, tears running down her tan skin.

"They killed my baby, my baby girl." She cried, showing me her toddler's dead body.

They must have escaped when no one was looking, that means sixteen adults, one dead child was the total of our counts.

"I'm sorry ." I said sincerely, not knowing what else to do.

"No you aren't! I know who you are."She yelled, holding the toddler against her chest.

"You're that special boy! Victoria took real good care of you." The woman accused, glaring at me with pure hate.

"That's not true." I shook my head, slowly approaching her.

"You don't know the things they did to me and my girl! You were spared!" She scooted away from me.

"No I wasn't." I tried to argue but she stopped me.

"They only care about you and they'll do whatever they can to get you back!" Her words had some truth to them, a truth I didn't like to openly talk about.

"Let me help you." I held out a hand for her as she slowly sank to the ground, placing her daughter on the ground.

"I did everything they told me to do... Mommy couldn't save you.. Mommy couldn't save you." Her voice trembled, and I felt something I had never felt before.

"Te amó mi tesoro, pronto estaré contigo." The mother cried softly, running her hands through her toddler's hair.

"They'll come after your boy next, everyone you care about..." The woman's voice filled with grief, and she bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Come with me I can help you." I tried one last time, hoping to convince her.

"You should've helped me before they killed her." She looked me in the eyes, smiling she pulled out a sharp blade and impaled it into her heart.

"No!" I reacted too late, the thin woman collapsed beside her daughter, blood soaking the grass.

"You can't save everyone." She whimpered, I crouched down next to them bowing my head at the loss.

A wolf howled in the distance and a cold breeze shook the trees. Leaves fell gradually, and I closed the mother's eyes.

Picking both of them up, I walked back to the team.

-Two Hours Later."

I sat in the back with the mother and daughter for most of the flight back to the institute. The last words of the mother still going through my mind.

"They'll come after your boy next, everyone you care about ..."

I need to get some air, I sighed.

The moment I came to the front Ororo got up from the pilot's seat and hugged me.

"You do not have to go through what you're feeling alone." Storm reassured, offering the copilot seat to me.

"In the past, I would've killed her myself for trying to escape, now I feel for her." I admitted, there was just something about Storm that made me feel comfortable with telling her the truth.

"There comes times in our lives that change us for the rest of our lives. When I was a child both of my parents were killed." Ororo talked quietly, must not want to disturb the rest of the X-Men men who had fallen asleep.

"How'd that change you?" I asked, at first I wanted to tell her sorry for her loss but I figured she didn't want pity.

"I developed severe claustrophobia. I was also forced to fend for myself at a very early age." She nodded absently, I waited for her to continue.

"Then I met Charles and I had to learn to rely on others and suppress my claustrophobia during dire missions." Ororo explained and I didn't know how to respond so I decided to share some of my past.

"I was raised by this woman named Victoria, her and other people she hired to train me, put me through hell and back to become their weapon." That was a lot easier to say than I thought, not sure if that's a good thing though.

"How did you get through that?" Ororo was surprisingly unphased but it made sense considering who her husband was.

They weren't married yet but in my mind, they were mates and that meant a lot more than some piece of paper.

"I got a woman pregnant, one that I trained with. When she had Declan, I became a whole other person, and I knew I had to get us out of that situation." I leaned back against the seat, watching the dark clouds surround the jet.

"Now their back in my life, they did all this because they want me back." I added, the guilt of the situation finally hit me.

I came to the X-men for help and all I've given them in return is problems.

"We will not let them take you." Ororo placed a hand on mine but I pulled away.

"I'm not worried about them taking me, I'm worried about who their willing to hurt to get to me." I ended the conversation, heading to the back again.

-Midnight-

I've never been the type of person to pray but I've also never been the type to care about others.

Yet here I was doing both for two complete strangers. I buried them together on the school grounds by the small lake.

I flicked my cigarette, watching the ashes being carried away by the wind when I smelled him.

"Thomas." Wolverine stood beside me and I didn't move to look at him.

"Logan." I replied, keeping my eyes on the burial.

"I couldn't save them." I said as he sat down beside me.

"You can't save everyone." My left eye that was scarred, twitched in anger at his words, the mother had told me the same thing right before she died.

"No, you can't." It was all I could say, putting my cigarette out.

"Here try this." Logan handed me something that resembled a brown stick, the smell it had was bittersweet.

He handed me a lighter and instructed me on how to light it after explaining that it was called a Cigar and it had been hand made in Cuba.

"Not bad." I said, after taking a decent drag.

I went to hand it back but he put his hand up and shook his head.

"Keep it. I've got another." Logan mumbled, lighting another Cigar.

"Thanks, I needed this." I leaned back against a tree trunk, enjoying this more than I enjoyed cigarettes.

Logan nodded, tipping his cowboy hat back.

"How's Declan?" His question didn't surprise me, I hadn't spent a lot of time with Declan mainly because of being an X-Men and Project Blackout taking over my time.

"He's doing good." I said, not sure if it was true or not.

"If anything happens to me I'm sure he'll be safe here." I added, hoping he would know what I meant.

I could be taken by force again and I wasn't sure if I would survive again, I needed to know that at least Declan would be alright.

"He will." Logan promised, keeping his eyes level with mine.

I believed him, I didn't completely trust him yet but I sure as hell believed him.

The rest of the night was a blur, after we finished smoking Logan went to bed and I walked around the grounds aimlessly.

-The next Day-

'Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock..'

The only clock in the Hangar and it had to be the loudest fucking thing I've ever heard. I showed up my usual hour early, waiting for everyone.

"Good Morning Thomas." Ororo greeted, followed closely by Iceman and Nightcrawler.

"Morning Storm." I only greeted her, ignoring the other two, not that we had problems but we weren't exactly close.

"We are five minutes away from departing, where is Shadowcat?" Ororo asked mainly talking to Iceman but he didn't get a chance to answer before Katherine came in.

"I'm here... oh god." Shadowcat groaned, holding a trash bag and clutching her stomach.

"Will you be alright for this mission, Shadowcat?" Storm walked up to her, concerned.

"I can try, but I feel so sick." Shadow started puking in the bag and Ororo moved away.

"I told you not to eat that leftover sushi." Iceman laughed openly at her, Nightcrawler smacked Iceman on the head.

"Oh shut it ice cube!" Shadowcat snapped, accepting a handkerchief from Kurt.

"Touchy." Iceman huffed, lowering the ramp to the Blackbird.

"Go to your room Shadowcat; we will find someone to replace you." Ororo urged Katherine, who nodded and left the hangar.

"It looks like your replacement is here." Iceman gestured to the opening, the doors sliding open as Wolverine stepped in.

I had been staring at the jet for the past few minutes, preparing myself for the mission. I didn't tell anyone but in the past, I would have to inject myself with medicine that stopped me from getting emotional.

It helped me complete every single mission without hesitation and not feel guilty

after.

It had been so long since I had an injection and the constant thoughts going through my head were driving me insane.

"Charles said you need someone to replace kitty." Wolverine talked to Storm while pulling on his gloves.

"Yes, we did."Storm smiled brightly, a warm breeze filled the hangar.

"Alright let's go, Darlin." Wolverine followed Storm onto the Blackbird.

I went in last, sitting in the back by myself.

"The professor just sent me the first location." Storm started the Blackbird, typing in the coordinates Charles sent her.

"Alberta, Canada." Storm announced to the team before the jet took off into the clear morning sky.

-Two Hours Later-

"We've been searching for hours, are you sure there's something here?" Iceman complained, following close behind Wolverine.

My nose twitched, the icy winds shifted from north to south.

"Quiet Iceman; I think I got something." I whispered, hearing the indistinct sound of a twig snapping.

Kurt who was right behind me was breathing heavily, it was distracting me from focusing on the noise.

"What is it?" Iceman blurted out and I sent a breeze that pushed him and wolverine to the ground, I turned around and took Nightcrawler to the ground with me.

I acted faster than Sabretooth and he ended up lunging over me and Kurt which bought us more time but I didn't get a chance to warn Storm who was following further behind us.

"Looks like yer already better then yer old man over there." Sabertooth chuckled, getting ready to pounce on Storm.

Storm took to the skies as I threw a bolt of lightning at him; he jumped out of the way, the charge hit a tree and sent chunks of tree flying.

He laughed, running towards me.

"Don't know what you're talking about, you hairy fuck." I growled, ducking as he pounced at me.

I grabbed him by the leg, swinging him like a ragdoll and throwing him into a boulder.

Sabretooth stumbled to get up and Iceman took the opportunity to freeze Sabretooth's legs and torso.

A loud thud came from behind us.

Nightcrawler and Storm were fighting a literal giant with an odd-shaped helmet. The giant grabbed Kirt mid teleport and crushed him into the ground, throwing trees he had ripped up from the ground at Storm.

Fuck.

"What are you gonna do, Witch? Singe my nose hairs?" The giant shouted at Storm who flew above him, summoning a vortex of wind.

"Away with you!"She yelled and the vortex swallowed him, lifting him hundreds of feet into the air and launching him into the atmosphere.

"Tell me what you want, Sabretooth." Wolverine barked, holding his adamantium claws on Sabretooth's neck.

"Yer boy!" Sabretooth roared, trying to break through the ice.

"He ain't my boy." Wolverine started slowly unsheathing his middle claw until it touched Sabretooth's neck.

"That damn adamantium must be killin' yer brain! I know damn well ya can smell him, runt!" the words made Wolverine retract his claws and I shoved him out of the way.

I gripped his neck so hard there was a break but Sabretooth kept on smiling.

My skin started burning, starting from my chest, the scars on my arms started to spread.

Sabretooth's eyes grew wide in fear and it was my turn to smile.

"We got more company!" Iceman called out, getting hit in the face with a ball of flames. A skinny man with a long tongue jumped on Kurt's passed out body.

If only it were just me here, I would've been able to kill them all myself but with the X-Men, there would be casualties. I wouldn't let Storm die because of me.

"I'll go with you, Sabretooth." I pulled my hand off his neck, holding my hands up.

"No." Wolverine took a step between us, shaking his head.

"I have to Wolverine; they'll kill everyone." I gestured to Storm who was surrounded by four mutants I didn't recognize.

"Yer boy is a smart one, and a damn good killer." Sabretooth sneered, calling his crew to him.

"Ya should thank that professor of yers for not telling you shit, seeing as how he knew this whole time." Sabretooth laughed, pulling out a collar from his trench coat.

"The blackbird, it's jammed." A wounded Iceman informed us, glaring at Sabretooth.

"Let me take the X-men back, and I'll go directly to Victoria." I offered, hoping Sabretooth would let me go so I could ask Charles for myself.

"If you ain't there in four hours I'm turning this on and killing every fucking student in that school." Sabretooth swore, clasping a steel collar around my neck.

"Alright." I replied, helping Iceman get Nightcrawler to the blackbird.

"Get everyone on the Blackbird." I urged, walking to the belly of the blackbird. This wasn't my first time carrying a jet.

"It's Broken! What are you going to do? Pick it up and fly?!" Iceman threw his hands up, pacing in a circle.

"Yes." I said, already starting to lift the blackbird.

"Let's go." Wolverine shoved Iceman up the ramp, nodding at me.

I nodded back, taking off into the sky once the ramp closed.

"Is it true? Is Thomas your son?" I heard Ororo ask Logan and I flew faster, trying to use the sound of the wind to avoid hearing the answer.

"I don't know, Ro." I heard it anyway, Logan sounded uneasy.

We were close and I slowly got closer to the ground, the blackbird creaked from the displacement of the weight.

"We're here." Iceman said as I descended into the open hangar.

I immediately walked to the professor's office, followed by Storm and Wolverine.

"There somethin' you wanna tell us, Charles." Wolverine didn't waste a second, the professor hadn't even turned around to face us.

"You want to tell us why you didn't tell me that Thomas is my kid?!" Wolverine slammed his fists on Charles's desk.

I stood back, watching everything play out. I didn't want to believe what was happening, this stranger with an attitude problem being my father? This has to be some fucked up joke.

"Logan please have a seat." Charles urged, trying to calm the situation.

"I ain't sittin' down."Wolverine was quick to shut him down.

"Logan, please, there must be an explanation for all of this." Ororo placed a hand on his shoulder, and Wolverine took a step back.

"Better be a damn good explanation." Wolverine grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I knew." Charles admitted, looking between all of us. His scent suggested he was upset.

"Why did you not say, anything Professor?" Ororo spoke first, as Logan looked away from everyone.

"I did not wish to provoke additional problems, seeing as there is already enough tension between you." Charles sighed, rolling closer to Storm.

"I had the intention of telling you and Storm after this last mission." The professor confessed, and Storm shook her head.

"What do I have to do with this?" Ororo tilted her head to the side, waiting for Charles to answer.

"Answer the question, Charles." Wolverine demanded after the professor hesitated.

"You're his biological mother." Charles flinched as a rumble of thunder echoed outside.

The awkward silence in the room was interrupted by my collar starting to beep.

"How long have you known?" I only had one question, the rest I would save for Victoria.

"Since the day you got here." Charles locked eyes with me, waiting for me to respond but didn't, I turned around and started to leave.

"Thomas, wait!" Ororo reached for my arm only to be stopped by Logan.

I turned around, waiting for her to say what she had to say.

"Let him go, Ro.' The kids got to leave." Logan tried to pull her back to him.

"Don't come after me, I'm done with this X-men shit." I said to the professor, but Storm still reached for me.

"I'm so sorry." Her eyes gleamed with tears and I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't.

"Don't be sorry, it would be a bloodbath if I stay." I said before turning away and barging out of the room.

-Hours Later-

~Northern Ireland~

Such a nice country, such a shitty reason for me being here I thought as I flew down to the location Sabretooth had given me.

"Welcome back Thomas." I was immediately greeted by Victoria, she stood outside her compound waiting for me.

"Victoria." I replied, watching the guards beside her eye me cautiously.

"Don't be so angry, the X-Men never wanted you, they only intend to use you." Victoria smirked, crossing her arms.

"Just like you are?" I raised an eyebrow in question, watching her face become serious.

"If you serve me as I desire I won't hurt your precious little family." Victoria moved her hands to her hips.

"That's not possible." I refused to believe her, even if I did voice my trust for her there would always be a part of me that didn't trust her.

"Oh Thomas, will you ever learn to trust." Victoria walked up to me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Tell me how? How exactly can I trust you." I stared at her, waiting for a response but instead, she grabbed my hand.

"Come to my study and I'll show you why you have no other choice." It was her only response before she pulled me along behind her.

"What the hell is all this?" I said as soon as we came into her study.

All along the room were computer monitors mounted on the walls, each one to every room in the Xavier Institute.

"You were right about there being cameras at the institute." Victoria pointed at one of the cameras, showing me a live recording of Declan in the kitchen with Dom, they were both eating.

"What does this have to do with you not hurting the X-Men?" I looked away, ignoring the pain I felt for not even having said bye to Declan.

"I watch them every single moment and if I so much as get any retaliation from you or them I will send in Department B's squad." Victoria swore, sitting on the edge of her table.

"Why?" I shook my head, frustrated with her.

"Why?" Victoria repeated, not understanding what I meant.

"Do you do this?" I argued, getting annoyed with her.

"I value mutants, you see without you there wouldn't be a guarantee of survival for humans." Victoria remarked, looking at the monitor that had Storm on it.

"Then why do you hurt us?" I crossed my arms, almost hoping she would have a valid excuse.

"It is not my intention to hurt you but I had no other means of bringing you back to me" Victoria shrugged, I sighed knowing she would just keep giving bullshit answers.

"The life you would have continued living with the X-Men was killing you and I could not sit back and watch my greatest creation be destroyed." Victoria pulled me close to her, wrapping her arms around my waist as she slid her hands down my pants.

"Are you with me?" She whispered, brushing her lips against my ear.

I took one last glance at the monitor that had Declan on it and saw Logan had appeared, helping feed Declan.

"Yeah." I pulled my shirt off, pushing her back against the desk and kissing her.

Declan would be alright, Logan was keeping his promise and that's all that mattered. I would give Victoria what she wanted so long as my family was safe.

-Ororo P.O.V-

~Charles Xavier School~

"Nisaidie kuelewa maana ya changamoto zote ninazokabili maishani. Mungu, natafuta mwongozo wako..." Deep in my quiet prayers, I failed to notice I was no longer alone in the library.

"Ororo." Scott greeted, standing at the doorway.

"Hello Scott" I acknowledged, leaning against the soft cream-colored couch.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott placed his hands on his hips, his tone was patronizing.

"What do you mean?" I stood, trying to determine his reason for this conversation.

"Why did the professor not say anything about Thomas?" Scott came closer to me, I noticed he was carrying a backpack.

"He did not want to cause more conflict between us." I admitted, trying not to remember Thomas leaving.

"Us who? You and Logan or the X-Men?" Scott was abrupt in his response, the accusation unnerved me.

"The X-Men." I grit my teeth, crossing my arms.

"That's a load of shit and you know it, Ro." Scott accused, jabbing a finger at my chest.

"Why do you say that?" I grabbed his hand, taking a deep calming breath to relax me.

"The professor is probably trying to cover something up..." Scott pulled his hand out of mine, running a hand through his auburn hair.

"I would never suspect the Professor of doing such a thing." I turned away, the full moon illuminated the dingy library along with the night sky.

"You take care of yourself, Ro, in leaving for a couple of months. Need some time to myself but you give me a call if you need something." Scott put a hand on my shoulder, his demeanor softened.

"Who will lead the team?" I questioned, turning back towards him.

"I talked to the Professor and he will be discussing it with the whole team tomorrow." Scott replied, wrapping me in an embrace.

"Very well Scott, please take caution on your endeavors." I returned his embrace, sighing softly. M

All of this occurring at once, Scott leaving, Logan in distress and the rest of the team in utter confusion and worry. It was as though we lost Jean all over again only this time I lost my son.

-To be Continued-

Let me know what you think in the comments!

Translation for Ororo's prayer:

Help me understand the meaning of all the challenges I am facing in life. Goddess, I seek your guidance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, Part 1: Hope

Author's Note: The chapter is a bit tragic but have faith! This story will get more 'light-hearted fluffy' soon!

Also! A huge shoutout to RoloFanficLover for always commenting and showing amazing support for my story!*

~Xavier School~

Charles had not moved since the heated discussion with Thomas, Ororo, and Logan. The frustration he felt at the dilemma left him with an unbearable sense to fix things, should he be unable to he would risk losing more of his X-Men.

The Professor pulled open a record book where he kept coded messages and miscellaneous numbers.

There was a moment of hesitation in his actions and he fumbled with the phone, placing it back on the receiver before giving in and dialing the country close and tan digit number.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to speak to one of your teachers." Charles tapped his fingers on the table, waiting patiently for a response.

"This is Charles Xavier.." Charles began before the woman cut him off.

"Yes I can hold." Charles smiled softly to himself, pleased he did that to explain any further.

"Hello, I am Charles Xavier. I am the professor here at the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters and I need your help." The professor paused hoping he did not overwhelm the young woman on the other line.

The woman spoke quickly and quietly, softly agreeing to help the Professor.

"Yes, I can schedule one of my X-Men to pick you up." Charles finished discussing the plans for the following day, hopeful that his scheme would go as intended.

-Storm P.O.V-

Beads of sweat broke out across my forehead as I felt another pain coursed through my body. The foreboding urge to push escalated and Logan appeared beside me, his words of encouragement driving me forward

"One more push Ro! The baby is almost out!" Jean cried out at the foot of my bed, her soft green eyes, were red with tears.

I grabbed onto Logan's hand and the other gripped the railing of the medical bed as I leaned forward and pushes with all my might."

"What a precious baby boy!" Jean announced, holding the newborn close as l leaned back against my pillows, tears flowing down my face.

"Congratulations Ororo!" Jean placed the crying infant on my chest, leaving the room without another word.

"I love you, Ro." Logan whispered, kissing my tears away and rubbing our baby's back lovingly.

The light in the room became dim and a woman appeared in the doorway, her malicious grin grew as she approached our bed.

"Logan, something's wrong." I pleaded but Logan began to retreat into a corner of the small room, it felt as though the room had shrunk.

The tall woman came to stand where Logan had been, her greedy eyes looked over my son and I pulled him out of her view.

"Your child is mine witch!"The woman yelled, fighting to take my son out of my hands.

"No!" I yelled at the top of my lung, thrashing about aimlessly.

"Come on Darlin, wake up." A gentle voice urged I opened my eyes wearily.

"Logan... What happened?" I spoke quietly looking about me as tears filled my eyes, threatened to spill over.

The grandfather clock ticked quietly in the dark library, my heartbeat slowed as the dream faded away.

"Just a bad dream Ro." Logan brushed my white locks out of my face, nuzzling his nose to mine.

"She took our son." My voice broke as I wrapped my arms around him, seeking comfort.

I was not sure Logan would know what I was speaking about, Thomas had been taken once more. The fear I felt making me sick.

"We'll get him back." Logan assured, rubbing his hand in a gentle circle on my back.

"I can't lose him." I pleaded, now realizing Logan understood my worries.

"We won't but we have to get some rest." Logan encouraged, picking me up. I did not notice he had done so until we were at the base of the stairs.

"I can walk Logan." I yawned, realizing we were more than halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah but I wanna hold you." Logan murmured, holding me closer.

As we walked by Dom's room I couldn't help but think about Declan, that poor baby had not been able to hold a steady relationship with his father.

"Declan is in here, I promised Thomas I'd take care of Declan if anything happened to him." Logan placed me down beside the wooden portable crib.

"He's perfect." I said in awe, running my hands through Declan's soft chocolate-colored hair.

"Let's get some rest, Darlin." Logan insisted, ushering me toward our bed, I yawned sleepily as I glanced at the gleaming red numbers on my clock, 2:48 AM.

I nestled into bed, getting comfortable against the thick pillows and blankets. I would only have a few hours left to rest but it would be enough as I already didn't want to rest until we had Thomas back.

"Soon my son, soon." I mumbled into the darkness, dozing off as Logan snuggled up to me.

-Thomas P.O.V-

~Madripor~

The cuffs on my wrists automatically tightened until there was a loud click, the collar around my throat kept beeping but it wasn't turned on.

I looked around at the small buildings we were driving by, I recognized the smells and sights.

"You're auctioning me off?" I asked, knowing the answer but I wanted to see if she'd be honest.

"Only for a few days, calm yourself." Victoria filed her long fingernails, some of them had chipped after the crazy sex we had last night.

"I am calm." I grumbled, leaning back against the leather seat.

The car slowed, pulling to a stop by a building I knew all too well.

"We have a new facility opening in Africa, we only need a few million dollars to pay off some of the transportation for deadly mutants." Victoria smiled, putting her nail file away as the SUV door opened up.

"Welcome, Ms. Goodman." A red-headed guy came to open her door, escorting her out and I followed.

"The stage is ready." The security redhead told Victoria, giving me a dirty look while I walked by.

"Good, get out of my way." Victoria pushed the security aside as she went directly to the stage.

"Good Afternoon to you all.". Victoria greeted and I stood beside her, starring blankly at the wall.

This is my life, they tell me what to do and I do it. Doesn't matter what they want me to do, I do it and people I care about will stay safe.

I repeated the same thing over and over so I would stop trying to think of different ways to escape.

"Allow me to present the newest member of assassins for hire, on the large monitor above we will be showcasing just a few of this mutant's powers." Victoria stepped to the side as a monitor above us started playing a few of the missions I had done in the past.

I knew every mission being played on the screen, I didn't have to look to know.

"Absolutely gruesome! I'll bid three hundred million right now." A bald man, with dark brown skin, jumped up from his seat.

"Six hundred million." A woman stepped into the room, followed by at least eight guards.

"Madame Hydra, we were not expecting to see you today." Victoria said nervously, watching this Madame Hydra woman push her cloak away from her face.

"I had to see the son of the wolverine for myself." Madame Hydra smiled, coming to the stage. Her long dark green hair shimmered in the dim room.

Whoever the hell she was, she was sexy as fuck.

"As I recall you still owe me money, let me borrow the boy and consider your debt cleared." Madame Hydra ran her hands over my chest, pulling my face down to look at her.

Her eyes were a vibrant green, I smirked at her and she waited for Victoria to answer. Victoria looked between her and me nervously.

I wanted to laugh at Victoria, I'd never seen her so unsure and it felt great. Victoria finally agreed and I was escorted by Madame Hydra's guards to her personal limo.

-Ororo P.O.V-

~Charles Xavier School~

I had tried to shower quickly in the early morning accompanied by Logan, but it proved to be quite difficult.

"Been awhile Darlin." Logan slipped into the hot shower, his body slid against mine. The firm muscles of his chest brushing against my breasts.

I sighed softly, enjoying his body so close to mine.

"It has and I have truly missed this." I ran my hands over his chiseled chest and his handsome face.

"There's also somethin' else we haven't done in a while..." Logan took the time to let his hands roam, I leaned towards him.

"We can not get carried away my love." I teased, Logan smiled and he encircled me with his massive arms.

"I gotta get used ta you callin' me that." Logan confessed, kissing me lightly under the hot spray of the shower.

Logan's growing erection caressed my stomach and I moaned softly.

X-Men please meet in the conference room in two hours* Charles interrupted, causing me to flinch.

"Guess we got some time." Logan mumbled, nipping at my ear as his hands slid down my waist to cup my butt.

"Logan..." I moaned, moments, before we were interrupted by a small cry, letting us know Declan, was awake.

"I'll make it up ta ya later Darlin" Logan promised and I chuckled, watching him scramble to get Declan.

I had almost forgotten the situation with Thomas but it all came to me with bitterness, I had to find him, make sure he was okay regardless if he wanted to come back as an X-Men or not.

-Two Hours Later-

"Please have a seat my X-Men." Charles began, rolling to his position at the dead of the conference table.

"This is an important meeting. I've invited someone who can give us insight into the situation with Thomas and can help bring him back." Charles placed a hand at his temple and the door creaked open.

"Better be no cameras in here." A cloaked figure warned, moving to the empty chair beside Nightcrawler.

"It's safe Anna, you may take off your mask." The professor bid, convincing the woman to reveal herself.

There was a long pause in the room as the woman appeared to look like an exact duplicate of Rogue. There were only a few distinct features that differentiated the two.

One being Anna had multiple scars, cuts and healing bruised all along her face and arms.

Two being Anna had extremely curly hair with no signature white streak, other than that they were almost twins.

"Alright, everyone can stop staring now." Anna snapped, taking the empty chair at the end of the table.

"What the hell is this?" Rogue was the first to say anything, she looked to the professor but was answered by Anna.

"I am your clone, Rogue." Anna leaned forward, staring directly at Rogue.

-Thomas P.O.V-

~Location Unknown~

"I am really going to enjoy this, you will not but who gives a fuck." Madame Hydra leaned down, her tits hanging in front of my face as a short woman behind her was prepping some sort of injections.

"What are you doing?" I decided to ask, not knowing what the hell was going on. Maybe she'll tell me or maybe shut the hell up.

"Just something to set the mood." Madame Hydra flicked her tongue at me and I sighed, leaning back and waiting for her to be done.

She didn't seem to enjoy my reaction and frowned, smacking the doctor's hand.

"Raise the dosage and get the jet ready." Madame Hydra barked, shoving more vials into the doctor's hands.

"Madame Hydra, it might be too much! We can make him feral to the point beyond return." The Asian doctor shook her head, trying to put the tubes down.

"The only way he'll be all to complete this mission is being fully feral, he will be someone else's problem after." Madame Hydra grabbed the doctor by her lab coat, forcing her to do as she instructed.

The Asian woman nodded, injecting me with the rest of the shit she was told to.

"Listen to me X21, you either succeed in this mission or you die." Viper hissed, gripping my chin in her icy fingers.

"Understood Madame Hydra." I answered, feeling the effects of the powerful drug reach my system.

"Get him on the jet and we'll debrief on the way there." Viper commanded, snapping her fingers.

"Yes Ma'am, hail Hydra." The Asian woman bowed her head, leaving the room.

"Hail Hydra." Madame Hydra retorted, staring at me the whole time.

An older guy with grey hair came in, he was wearing a flight suit. The guy grabbed the cuffs on my wrists and pulled me toward a small hangar.

"Time to complete missions twenty-four hours." The older man grunted, shoving me into a half-broken seat, I sat down and waited for the rest of his instructions.

"First mission destination, Mexico City." The old white man closed the folder, tucking it under his seat.

"Overall mission objective, terminate Department B." The old man debriefing me smiled as the plane sped up, I looked at him in the eyes, I was confused but I didn't give a shit at this point.

My only question was why would Madame Hydra fund Department B and now choose to destroy it all.

-Ororo P.O.V-

"Ah don't understand... How?" Rogue shook her head, perplexed by the woman who claimed to be her clone.

"A woman I'm all sure you know named mystique works for the organization Thomas was made in." Anna spoke with no accent, her eyes had a certain solemnity to them.

"I was made for her to raise until the day I got pregnant with Declan." Anna looked down at the table, a flash of pain crossed her green eyes.

"What happened after that?" Bobby spoke up, his question was one I was curious about myself.

"I got put in seclusion, treated like a prisoner and wasn't allowed to make contact with anyone." Anna glared at Bobby, as she spoke.

"They dragged me out of the room after I gave birth to Declan on my own and slit my throat." Anna continued, gazing at Rogue before lifting her head to reveal a deep scar across her throat.

"That's dark." Bobby whispered, earning himself a glare from everyone in the room.

"Bobby.." Katherine warned, and Bobby got the hint.

"Thomas lost control and destroyed the facility, taking Declan with him." Anna nodded silently as though reminiscing about that day.

"The only reason I'm alive today is that they used me as bait to bring him back in." Anna looked to the professor, waiting for him to question her.

"Why do they want him so bad?" Logan interrupted and Anna looked to him for the first time since she had entered the room.

"Well they've spent billions of dollars on him And if I were to be completely honest Victoria is obsessed with him." Anna answered easily, her frown deepened.

"What is the nature of their relationship?" The professor intervened this time.

"It ain't my place to talk about things like that but if you must all know, it started off as a very strict type of relationship, the only time they spent together was during testing." Anna took a deep breath before she proceeded.

"When he was about six is when the abuse started." Anna's face hardened as she spoke, her words sent a chill down my spine.

~Mexico City~

"Por favor tengo hijos-" The Hispanic guard cried, raising his arms in compliance. I made quick work of him, slitting his throat open with the blades I was given.

Beep beep beep* My monitor beeped, I growled, remembering I couldn't use my powers.

"Kill the children, kill the mothers, kill everyone X21." Madame Hydra called through the communicator.

I shook my head, her words weren't starting to make sense. I was going off the deep end after all the shit they pumped into my system.

"Finish this mission, move to the pickup point." The bitch nagged, I huffed in response.

"Quiero a mí mamá, por favor señor ." There was a small voice, a kid's voice? it almost brought me out of the red haze. Almost.

"Kill the child or I'll kill your child." There was no pause, I did what I had to do.

-Ororo P.O.V-

There was an ache in my heart, an ache of sadness that quickly turned into anger. That demonic woman put my son through hell all his life and I had been able to do nothing.

"The abuse took his humanity away from him. He never cared though and when he was a teenager he started enjoying his missions." The clone of Rogue kept discussing, reaching into her robe before she shook her head.

"what is it?" Charles questioned, observing clone Rogue carefully.

"I've actually got a few videos and pictures I stored on a disk drive. I almost burned the disk while in Ireland but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Clone Rogue pulled out a small grey disk, her pale fingers were riddled with cuts and bruises.

Clone Rogue handed the disk to the professor, there was a pause as hesitated to let him have it.

"Before you see anything on that disk I want you to know that some of the shit is borderline torture and if any of you can't handle seeing that please leave." Anna looked around the room but no one objected.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Anna sat back down, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Experiment X Twenty One, Last name Howlett, First Name Thomas." The video began, the captions were narrated.

"Subject's father's name, James Logan Howlett. Subject's Mother's name, Ororo Munroe." I would have to question Logan about that later, I thought to myself as the video began to play pictures.

"October twenty-second nineteen ninety-eight." The video showed pictures of each stage of Thomas developing as a fetus.

"Prepare to breach the sack. Small incision, and it's out." A group of doctors surrounded a fluid-filled sack that was attached to assorted tubes and monitors.

"Waaaaa." An infant with bright white hair slipped out from the liquid-filled sack.

I was saddened as to how Thomas had come into this life. There was no warmth, love or adoration to greet him as he slipped onto the metallic table.

"X Twenty One birthing complete." The doctor announced, passing him to a short Hispanic woman. The woman held onto him as the doctors injected Thomas with vaccines.

This woman comforted Thomas, wrapping him in a white blanket. I would have to ask Charles if he could figure out who she was, to thank her.

"Update Log X Twenty One, October twenty-second two thousand and three." A few years had passed and there sat a toddler, his face was bruised and he appeared exhausted.

Tears welled in my eyes as I watched several people strap him to a chair.

"Hit the switch." Victoria instructed the doctors, they followed through with the command and flipped a switch.

"Aaaarrrhhhh." Thomas cried out, struggling against the restraints around his wrists.

"Prepare injection, we will take samples shortly after." Victoria said aloud, the doctors worked hastily.

"Subject is taking well to the serum." The head doctor advised, printing out the results.

"Take the samples now and end report."Victoria ordered, leaving the room followed by a fat redheaded doctor.

"Hold still you little fuck, don't make me repeat last night."

"I'll skin ya alive." The tall man held a serrated blade at Thomas's small neck. Logan growled softly, leaning forward.

"End Report." The voice narrating for the video said, showing pictures of the different samples they took from him.

"Update Log X twenty-One, October Twenty-Second, two thousand and four." The video started again, Thomas was crouched in the middle of a foggy room.

Thomas holstered two blades, moving to stand in front of a doctor.

"Subject preparing for the first mission, infiltrate British Orphanage, execute Michael Kennedy." The doctor spoke directly to the camera before it panned over to Thomas.

Thomas stood ramrod straight, the seriousness in his face resembled one that Logan in the field and during training exercises.

"Execute Michael Kennedy." Victoria authorized, showing a picture of an elderly African American male.

"Fail this mission and I'll burn you alive over and over every day for a month." Victoria threatened but Thomas looked unphased.

"Understood?" Victoria asked Thomas, giving him an earpiece.

"Understood." Thomas spoke clearly and with a maturity that was not common in children his age.

The video cut to numerous pictures and news coverage of the story.

"A total of 18 confirmed dead. There were 9 children under the age of 17, 5 children under the age of 6, 1 infant and 3 adults." The young news reporter tried to keep himself calm and collected with little success.

"Mission Successfully completed." The doctor told Victoria, who was jotting down something on a piece of paper.

"End Report" Victoria put a hand up to cease filming.

"Update Log X twenty-one, October twenty-second two thousand and six." The tape commenced, Thomas would now be nine years old.

"Wake up! NOW!" A guard entered a small cell, kicking the occupant in the bed.

Thomas stepped out of the cell and Victoria walked up to him.

"You want your powers?"Victoria asked, the question seemed so simple but the meaning behind it was dreadful.

"I do." Thomas responded,

"Come, the process happens today." Victoria bid Thomas who simply nodded, following her to the same lab he had been born in.

I gripped Logan's hand, afraid for what this woman had intended for my son.

"This will be the most painful experience you will ever have to go through, mentally and physically."

"I'm ready," Thomas replied, stepping closer to her.

"If you are lying to me and you are not ready this process will kill you," Victoria explained, not giving Thomas enough time to respond before she shoved him into the machine.

"Initiate the process." Victoria told the lead scientist, the fat man flipped several switches.

I watched in sheer anguish as Thomas entered the capsule looking device, the sound of his screams and cries tearing my very heart in half.

Logan shifted uneasily in his seat beside me, gripping my hand tighter.

The hatch opened and Thomas fell forward, landing on all fours. He looked up, his eyes glowing black, the camera began malfunctioning.

"Sedate him now!" Victoria yelled, two guards, rushed to hold him down as the main doctor in charge sedated Thomas.

"X21 powers established, monitoring in progress." The fat scientist spoke to the camera as they dragged Thomas back to his cell.

"He begins combat training tomorrow." Victoria ordered, speaking to her other scientists and doctors.

"The winter soldier is ready to instruct." One doctor replied, handing over a small folder.

"Wait! Isn't that the guy who killed King T'challas dad?" Iceman wondered aloud, I looked to Logan before answering Iceman.

"Yes, it is." I replied, feeling sick at the sight of the man who had killed my ex-father in law.

~Antartica~

"Stop this please..." Victoria fell to her knees, blood spilling from the gash on her cheek.

Victoria looked at the monitors that had recorded Thomas going to her different facilities and destroying everything in his path.

"You owe me money, you've wasted my time, you've garnished my name! And for what?" Madame Hydra yelled, slapping Victoria.

"To accomplish our dream!" Victoria cried, raising her handcuffed hands to block another hit.

"It was only your dream, a stupid fantasy." Madame Hydra shook her head, walking to her office desk.

"It's too late, I've already accomplished my dream." Victoria spat out, crouching on the wooden floor.

"You are a crazy bitch, you have made nothing." Madame Hydra laughed, crossing her arms.

"I made Thomas!" Victoria yelled, lunging forward but the handcuffs were chained to the floor to keep her stuck in place.

"He's nothing but an obedient sex toy." Madame Hydra rolled her eyed, sitting on her plush chair.

"you know nothing of his powers." Victoria seethed, getting as close to Madame Hydra as she could.

"Tell me." Madame Hydra demanded, her green eyes narrowing.

"He's a hybrid between mutant and a product of the super-soldier serum." Victoria smirked at the gasp that came out of Madame Hydra.

"Are you insane?!" The green-haired beauty snapped, glancing away from Victoria.

"There is no one else like him, he is the future." Victoria insisted, Madame Hydra brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

" I could work with this." Madame Hydra determined, her mind began scheming ideas.

"He's mine!" Victoria argued, her hands clenched into fists.

"you used my money, he is mine."Madame Hydra taunted, her wicked smile making Victoria scowl.

Madame Hydra pressed a button on her desk, the door opened moments later.

"Get the Jet ready and set the location to the Xavier Institute." Madame Hydra mandated, the guard nodded.

"What? Wait what are you doing?" Victoria asked, her eyebrows knit up in confusion.

"Sending him back to the X-men." Madame Hydra pulled out a glass, pouring in a clear liquid.

"You said you could work with him!" Victoria cried out in disbelief.

"Not now, I need time to plan." Madame Hydra finished preparing her martini, taking a long swig as she left Victoria by herself.

-To be Continued-


	14. Chapter 13, part 2: Hope

Chapter 13, Part 2: Hope

-Ororo P.O.V-

"I don't understand." Katherine interrupted, prompting the professor to pause the video.

"What?" clone Rogue questioned, not understanding the problem.

I studied Katherine as she seemed to be thinking over her question, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"I just don't understand how he's normal? How does he act like none of that ever happened to him?" Katherine's explanation made a lot of sense; even I began to wonder the same thing.

"I mean yeah sure he's standoffish, rude and doesn't like people in his business but he doesn't seem that bad, why?" Katherine continued; her choice of words made her sound as though she were guilty.

"The only thing that's kept him from losing his humanity is Declan. That will be coming up." Anna pointed back to the screen, waiting for the Professor to continue the video.

"You dirty fucking animal." The head doctor pulled out a collar, and he instructed his guards to hold Thomas down.

"You'll be paying for this." The same doctor sneered at Thomas, putting the collar around his neck.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think any of you should see this." Anna stood, raising a hand to make the professor stop the tape.

A knock came from the door, and everyone turned to look.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but there's a woman outside, and she's got, Thomas." Dom informed everyone, and Logan was the first to get to the door. I had never seen him move so quickly.

"Professor Xavier, a pleasure." Madame Hydra greeted, her mirrored glasses gleamed in the evening sun.

"What do you want from the boy?" Charles didn't hesitate to ask, not bothering to question who she was.

"He is yours, for now, Xavier." The woman smiled wickedly, her tongue flicking out like a snake.

"I had to subdue him, and if you are as wise as you seem, you should keep him that way for a few days."

"we'll care for him." Charles asserted, his eyes glancing at the jet she had arrived in.

"I'm sure you will." The green-haired beauty smirked, snapping her fingers.

Sabretooth appeared from inside the jet, carrying Thomas one this shoulder.

"Bring him inside." Charles instructed, watching as Sabretooth dumped the limp body of Thomas on the floor.

"I got him." Logan stepped forward, and Colossus helped Logan.

Thomas was bathed in blood; his hands were bound with thick metallic cuffs that covered his hands completely.

Sabretooth smiled at me, and his ferocious grin would have bothered me any other time had I not been livid with anger.

-Two days later-

It was so quiet, the smells came to me first, and it was all familiar to me, but I refused to open my eyes or give a hint that I was awake.

There were soft footsteps, and I smelled people I knew, two men. They were coming up to me while something started pumping into my veins.

"I have been injecting him every few hours with Oxytocin to help balance out his hormones as they overdosed him with Vasopressin." I remembered this one as Beast, the furry blue guy.

"Will he be able to wake up today?" Logan asked he came to a stop by my bed.

Fucking great, I'm back with the X-Men.

"Yes, but he will likely feel disoriented, and I cannot guarantee he will not be aggressive." Hank answered, and I wanted to growl at him. Why would I be aggressive?

"Should he become overly hostile, I will have to put him back down or suppress his powers." Hank continued talking; if there was someone, I didn't miss, it had to be him.

"I'll keep watch over him, go get some breakfast, Hank." Logan told beast, and I heard Hank put his stuff down.

I kept waiting for more noise, but I only heard the door open once, Hank had left, but I could still hear Wolverine, his heartbeat was right by me.

Logan probably knew I was awake; his senses were more enhanced than Hank's.

"You can open your eyes, kid; I know you're awake." Wolverine spoke up, that's probably why he sent Hank away, I realized.

I opened my eyes, squinting against the bright fluorescent lights.

"How did I get back here?" I grumbled, trying to sit up. I was bandaged around my fists and waist.

"You were dropped off to us." Logan answered, sitting on a stool beside my bed.

I took the tubes out of my arms, swinging my legs off the bed.

"Where the hell are you going?" Logan shot up, getting in my way.

"You thought I was gonna stay?" I stood face to face with him, waiting for him to move.

"Ain't no point in staying." I grumbled; he didn't move an inch. I was starting to get pissed.

"Where the hell you gonna go?" Logan argued, his hands clenched into first.

Why the fuck did he care? It hit me like a truck; he thinks because he's my 'father' that he's got some say in what I do and where I go.

"That's none of your business, why the hell you so worried about me anyway? You think 'cause you're my biological father that you need to protect me?" I spat out, grunting as my stomach began to burn.

Logan sat back on the stool.

"Alright, listen, kid, I don't give two shits about bein' related to ya, I'm here to give you a piece of advice." Logan waited for me to sit back down before saying anything else.

"Ya, either stay here and let us help you or you go on your way and keep getting fucked by the organization you were made in and end up God knows where but it's your choice." Logan seemed honest.

I still couldn't shrug off the feeling of me putting everyone in danger by staying here, and I was still pissed at Xavier, but that wasn't my real issue.

"If I stay, I'm putting everyone's lives here at risk." I decided to be honest, maybe he'd understand.

"If you leave, we have more of a chance of gettin' killed by these fuckers." Logan didn't hesitate to respond, and I scowled at him.

-Unknown Location-

Cyclops stirred a packet of sugar into his black cup of coffee, the spoon rattling loudly in the small diner.

"Did you do it?" Cyclops asked the blond woman sitting across from.

"Yes, I was able to manipulate them both; it was quite simple actually." The blond-haired woman opened her crystal blue eyes.

"Thank you, Emma, I know we've had our differences in the past but I appreciate you helping out our team." Cyclops thanked her, sipping on his coffee.

"Well, I don't work for free, regardless of my history with you." Emma countered as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"I have cash." Scott assured her, but Emma shook her head.

"I don't want money, I was thinking of something more." Emma's eyes twinkled with mischief as she spoke.

"More? What could you possibly want more than money?" Cyclops became confused, his face scrunched up.

"Let's discuss that later, I am quite famished." Emma said while the middle-aged waitress brought two plates of breakfast for the pair.

-Thomas P.O.V-

Damned if I stay and damned if I leave. Can't say I'm surprised, though.

"What's it gonna be?" Logan asked before tilting his head up, sniffing the air.

"I need time to think." I peered at the door, smelling what he was, it was Declan and a woman.

"Ya got time, but for now, you have company." Logan got up as the door slid open, the last person that I ever expected to be here was standing there, holding Declan.

"Anna..." I stepped toward her, not believing she was actually here.

"I'll leave ya to it." Logan walked out past us, but I didn't bother saying anything to him. I was fixated on Anna.

"Why are you here?" I was confused and worried; she said she had to stay away. Now She's here.

"It's good to see you too." Anna murmured, she pursed her lips tightly. I could immediately tell I made her upset.

"You really shouldn't be here." I grabbed her free hand, kissing it lightly.

"I had to come; I just couldn't stay away." Anna insisted, glancing between Declan and me.

I knew what she meant, and I was happy she was here, but I was more worried about her safety.

"They might come for you." I warned, knowing she'd understand who I was talking about.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Anna decided, Declan began to squirm on her hip. Anna bent down, letting him stand on the floor.

I was completely blown away when he started to walk toward the window.

"He's walking now, damn." I couldn't help but mention the obvious, and Anna smiled.

"He's almost a year old, my love." She teased, but I didn't smile.

"I don't know when babies usually start walking, I've been caught up with other stuff," I shrugged, but she looked understanding.

"It's alright Hank had to fill me in on all the different milestones." Anna assured, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

"You want me to stay with the X-Men, don't you." It came out as more of a statement than a question. I knew how she felt, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Declan has been safe here, and if I were honest, I think you'd break Ororo's heart if you left." Anna brushed her hand on my beard; I leaned into her touch.

"You're not helping anyone by leaving." Anna whispered, her fingers lacing through my hair as she pulled my head down to look at her.

"I've caused nothin' but problems." I tried looking away, but she didn't budge.

"Do you not know where you are? This is the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters! They have trouble knocking at their door every other day." Anna laughed; it confused me.

What did them having their own troubles have to do with me?

"And?" I questioned, feeling something pull on my shorts. Declan was looking up at me, his arms raised.

I picked him up, and he gave me a big smile, showing off at least four teeth.

"They need your help more than you think, regardless of what troubles you've brought them." Anna coaxed, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I need time to think." I told her the same thing I said to Logan. Declan began to squirm, I put him back down and waddled back to the window.

"Take all the time you need love; I'll be here whenever you decide." Anna promised, I gave her a smirk and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you." I whispered against her ear, inhaling her distinct scent.

"I missed you too, thank you for saving me." Anna hugged me tighter, and I felt whole again.

-Ororo P.O.V-

The question repeated itself in my brain until the professor wheeled out onto the porch, I did not bother greeting him.

"Is Thomas going to be safe now?" I bombarded him with the concern that had nearly eaten me alive since Thomas was mysteriously dropped off to us.

"No, they are planning things for him. I can not guarantee his safety if he leaves or even ours for that matter." Charles stopped at the shades spot by me, hid hand resting at his temple.

"What do you mean, Professor?" I was confused; how would Thomas leaving make it more dangerous for us?

"Thomas needs us as much as we need him." Charles surmised, closing his eyes momentarily.

"I agree." I concurred, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes.

"He's awake now, his thoughts are too conflicted, but he is not feral." Charles announced, giving me a reassuring glance.

"That is good; I should go see him." I stood, anxious at the simple thought of seeing Thomas again.

"Ororo, I understand how much he means to you..."Charles placed his hand on mine, stopping me in my tracks.

"I'm not going to try and convince him to stay; I can only hope that he understands he needs us to help him end the putrid life of that woman Victoria." I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying in vain to calm down.

"None of that should have ever happened to him, Charles, I should've been there for him." I sighed, feeling defeated.

"I have not been honest with you or the other's Ororo," Charles confessed, the look of dejection crossed his face.

"What do you mean?" I became curious, sitting back down.

"They already had Logan during the time that they were looking to create Thomas; all they needed was you.." Charles let the words trail off.

"I was here with you at the time; I do not recall every conducting any sort of process.." I shook my head, denying his words.

"I want you to know what really happened; I should have told you long ago." Charles spoke in a somber tone, hesitant to look me in the eye.

"Tell me." I pleaded, determined to know the truth.

"I would rather show you, my dear." Charles placed both hands on his temples, and I closed my eyes.

It came very quickly, and I watched everything unravel before me. It almost felt as though I was there in person watching, and I wanted very badly to lash out at her.

The vision ended with mystique transforming herself to appear like me, and I took a deep calming breath.

"She threatened you, I am not surprised, but why did you not say anything, Charles?" accused, crossing my arms.

"Why? If you knew all this, you could have prevented Victoria from abusing Thomas for so long? Answer me!" I cried, slamming my fists against his desk. The half-full whiskey glass tipped over and spilled over his paperwork.

I didn't make a move to clean it up; I was beyond enraged by what had happened. It was more so about Thomas than what had happened to me.

I did not even remember the incident, but Thomas had suffered his whole life and even now continued to

"I did not have my powers at the time Ororo, I could not have known, and I did try to find out what Victoria had planned, but I had never been able to locate her." Charles pleaded, trying to calm me.

"I do not believe you, Charles." My voice trembled as I spoke, but I stood my ground.

"You should." A woman spoke up from the steps that led to the garden in front of the school grounds.

"Emma." I recognized, watching her wearily even as Cyclops escorted her.

"Do not look so happy to see me, old friend." Emma gave a nasty smirk, and I remained stoic.

Emma loved to infuriate me, and the best way she knew how was by her unnerving statements.

"What exactly are you doing here?" I decided to ask, seeing as though she had no intention of telling either the Professor or me.

"I am here to offer a proposition." Emma spoke to Charles, her complete attention drawn to him.

"I am the one that influenced Madame Hydra into bringing Thomas back here, and for recompensation, I would like a spot on the team." Emma's demand seemed preposterous initially. It would not be up to me, regardless, but I did appreciate her saving my son.

"I would have to ask all current team members." Charles appeared unfazed, the previous sorrow in his eyes gone.

"I saved one of your most powerful and valuable students!" Emma lashed out; I took a step closer to protect Charles in case she decided to harm him.

"Alright, shall you be apart of this, then you must obey the rules established just as the other X-men do." Charles offered, and Emma seemed to think about it for a moment, glancing at Scott.

"I accept the proposition, Professor." Emma approved, watching me like a hawk. I stayed long enough to hear some of the details that we're being discussed, but I retreated shortly after Emma started boasting.

-Thomas P.O.V-

The sun was starting to set, and most of the kids had gone back inside, even Anna and Declan were already getting ready for bed.

Anna knew I needed to have some time alone; there wasn't a better time than now to be alone.

I took a long path to a lake that was apart of the institute; it was near the area that I buried the mother and daughter.

There was a stone I put above them, so students know not to fuck up the area, and I placed a rose I picked up earlier on the rock.

I didn't personally kill them, but I'll always blame myself for their deaths, even now I was forced to go back and kill more, but it didn't affect me this bad. I would blame the drugs they gave me, but it's too easy to blame a substance.

Taking a deep breath, I flew into the night sky; I was only in the air for a couple of minutes before a scent caught my attention.

"I came here to be alone." I said aloud, seeing the clouds part, and Storm was floating a few feet away from me.

"As did I." She answered, and I believed her, her clothes were wet, and it looked like she had been out here for a while.

"I'm sorry for what I said before I left the mansion a few days ago." I admitted, still remembering how torn up she was.

There was a weird look on her face, almost like she had completely forgotten that day.

"There's no need to apologize; I can only imagine what you were feeling at the time." Ororo insisted, but I don't think she realized I was more pissed off at Victoria than anyone else.

I did say I was done with the X-men, but it was only to keep them safe.

"Yeah, well, I don't know if I've changed my mind." I still had that same feeling from earlier when I was talking with Anna.

Who knows all the shit her and that other woman are planning.

"You should know that no one is forcing you to stay here." Ororo always seemed so sincere, but I knew this time she didn't mean what she said.

"That's easy to say." I countered, and I knew I was making this hard for her, but I needed to know if she wanted me here.

"We do need you, but that should not be cause for you to stay, you can leave." Ororo repeated, but her words felt forced.

"Do you want me to leave?" I knew I was asking a lot out of her, but I had to know, does this woman as my mom really wants me out of her life.

"I want you to do what is best for you." Ororo was fighting a battle she couldn't win right now.

"That's not what I asked." I shook my head, determined to get a straight answer.

"No, I don't want you to leave." Ororo sighed, and I knew what I was going to do next.

"Than it's settled." I smirked, and she shook her head.

"You shouldn't stay if you don't wish to be here." Ororo tried to argue, but I put my hand out to stop her.

"You're right, but the X-men need me, and I need them." I brought back the words she used earlier before pulling out the locket she had given me a couple of months ago.

"After all, we're family, right?" I held up the locket.

"Yes, we are." Ororo smiled, and even though her eyes were glowing white, I could tell she was happy with my choice to stay.

-To Be Continued-


	15. Chapter 14: Time

Chapter 14: Time

-Location Unknown-

"It's not an easy decision to make; it takes a piece of you every time. The goal is to make you feel like an empty shell of yourself" The senior male survivor, addressed his comrades.

"Those fuckers take everything we've ever had and make us into submissive puppets to do their dirty work! Leaving us to be killed or hunted down for the rest of our lives!" The second eldest survivor bellowed out, thrusting his metallic fist in the air.

The rest of the group agreed loudly, screaming obscenities.

"We've all felt this way and even now we struggle to survive. There is a price on our heads, and it should come as no surprise that we need help. We need help now." The man, initially leading the meeting, took back the attention of the group.

"Only one can help us now, a fierce man born in a lab, trained by the white wolf himself. A man who has no fear." The group's lone female survivor spoke, nodding absently.

"He'll kill us all!" Various people shouted in unison.

"No, he is one of us." The meeting leader agreed with the brunette woman.

"How do you know he will not harm us? Didn't you see what he did to Department B?" A man with only one leg came forward, his face barring several scars.

"The white wolf himself will answer our question." The blonde drew the attention of everyone in the room to the lone figure standing in the corner.

"He'll help us." The white wolf confirmed as his shadowy figure stepped away from the dark corner to reveal himself.

"How are you so sure?" The one-legged man was doubtful.

"I basically raised him; I know him better than he knows himself." The white wolf looked around, watching his comrades with certainty.

"How do we get to him?" The blonde moved to his side eagerly.

"I'll find him; no one else leaves till I get back." The white wolf placed gloves over his hands along with the hooded leather jacket, a usual manner of his to conceal his vibranium arm.

"If I don't come back within two weeks, move on with the plan. Don't look for me." James ordered, the statement was met with solemnity.

"James, are you sure about this?" A short African American male asked James.

"I'm sure Darrel, this kid is like my own." James assured the short man, patting him on the shoulder.

"I trust you, just be careful. The X-Men can be manipulative." Darrel warned, his bright red eyes shun with an untold story.

"I got it, Darrel." James took heed of the warning, his thoughts going back to the day he first met Thomas.

James pushed those thoughts away; there would be time for that later, he needed to focus on this objective.

-Xavier's Office-

Charles sat in his office, his face contorted into a stern frown as Cyclops entered and took a seat across from the wheelchair-bound man.

There was no usual greeting or offering of tea or liquor, only silence before the professor began speaking.

"You acted behind my back, brought a former leader of the hellfire club into the school, and did not advise me you were leaving in the first place. Why?" Charles fired the questions at Scott; the younger man seemed unphased.

"I had to find answers that no one was giving me and try to keep my team from falling apart." Scott's response was smooth and delivered a punch to the professor, even with all his wisdom, had not seen coming.

"You are sure about Emma joining the X-Men?" Charles changed the subject, acknowledging that Scott had made his point and justified his actions.

"Emma would make an excellent asset to the team." Scott had been confident throughout the meeting; there would be no punishment as Scott had once again proven himself as a tactful leader.

"I trust you're opinion, Scott. I would also like to apologize for not informing you about Thomas beforehand." Charles poured the young man a drink as he apologized.

"I'll accept your apology as long as every X-men is on the same page from now on." Scott asserted his expectations and took the drink offered to him.

"There are reasons for everything, Scott. As a leader, I expect you to understand, and in the future, I will be more open with knowledge that could affect the whole team." The professor promised, his face is thoughtful.

Cyclops downed his whiskey with purpose and placed the glass back on the metallic tray.

"Goodnight, Professor." Scott bid a farewell before stopping at the entrance of the office.

"Oh, and one more thing, you should gain the trust of Thomas back. It's better to have him on our side as opposed to fighting against us or worse.."Scott let his meaning hang in the air, glancing out of the door.

"How much do you know about him?" Charles questioned, resisting the urge to read the mind of Scott.

"Enough to know he's more dangerous than Wolverine and possibly any enemy we've ever faced before." Scott admitted, recollecting some of the memories Emma showed him.

"Is there something you are not telling me." Xavier brushed his fingers over his temple, trying to get a glimpse of Scott's memories.

"Funny. I asked you the same question." Scott chuckled, his mental barrier prevented the Professor from seeing anything.

"Very well, I'll speak to you before Monday's training session." Professor turned away, seeking to be alone with his musings.

-Thomas P.O.V.-

~Two Days Later~

"Move it to the left, a little more! Okay, stop!" Dom yelled, putting up his hands.

I flew down to see how the birthday banner looked strung up.

"That looks crooked; it needs to be more to the right." I pointed at how far off center it was, and he shrugged.

"Well, I'm colorblind, so." Dom tapped on his eyelid, and I ran a hand down my face.

Did I care about Dom? Sure. Do I help him whenever he needs something? Yes. Does he ever irritate the living fuck out of me? He sure as hell does.

"That doesn't mean you're actually blind." I argued, and he laughed, but his cough made it hard for him to keep talking.

I honestly forgot he had cancer for a while until he started losing hair from his treatments.

"Yeah, but I am supposed to wear glasses." Dom smacked a hand on his chest, after finishing coughing and spit out some nasty slime.

I could easily smell the disease and chemo treatments in him; it had changed his old smell of minty vinegar completely and made it harder for me to be around him.

"Why don't you?" I couldn't tell if he was serious, his jokes weren't always funny

"I forget." Dom shrugged, sitting down on his plastic lawn chair.

"I'll get someone else to help me finish this." I sighed if only the people that made me had given me some type of healing power so I could help Dom.

"Iceman, your mind?" I called Bobby, who just finished setting up tables.

Bobby came running over and made an ice slide leading up the side of the institute to fix the banner; it ended up better than I thought.

"No problem Thomas." Bobby gave me a thumbs up, and I thanked him before he took off back towards the institute.

I couldn't help but think about how much better everything was going with the team now than it was when I first showed up.

Everyone was a lot nicer, always asking if I needed something or wanted to go out. I always said no, but it threw me off every time.

"What is it?" Dom looked over at me, wiping his nose with a handkerchief.

"Nothing." I responded, staring at the banner.

"They're treating you differently." Dom summed it up, and I turned back to look at him before I saw Anna and Declan walking up to us.

"Here comes the birthday boy!" Anna laughed as Declan stumbled on the grass, running to Dom.

"What?" Anna questioned, while I glared at her, knowing she had something do with this.

"What did you tell the X-Men?" I demanded, and her eyes darted back to Declan.

I instantly smelled her tension, and it damn near set me off, but I waited for her to explain.

Anna hesitated before giving me an apologetic look.

"I showed them the disk drive." Anna revealed nervously, and I felt my left eye twitch from agitation. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Great." I breathed out, I've been here for a while now, and this whole time they all knew so much more than I'd ever been willing to say.

"I meant to tell you earlier." Anna chewed on her bottom lip.

Dom cleared his throat awkwardly before trying to act like someone was calling him from inside the building.

"I've been here for a couple days now." I shook my head; how much does everyone know?

"We'll talk about this later." I started walking away, heading toward the kitchen.

I saw Logan sitting on a stone bench on my way into the brush; he gave me a slight nod, and I looked away.

I still felt some resentment toward him, the change in how he treats me now only goes to show who he really is.

-Katherine P.O.V.-

I still can't believe I won that bet, all that money, and I got a whole new wardrobe and even some leftover for gifts for baby Declan's first birthday!

That and Toys-R-Us was having a sale, thank God.

"So adorable," I whispered to myself, putting away the rest of the onesies in the gift bag.

"I hope they enjoy my gift." Kurt laughed nervously; I peeked at the weird-looking box.

"Oh yeah, don't see why they wouldn't love a little box thingy... Um, what exactly is it, though?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"A memory box, I made it myself. They can put all the wonderful memories of Declan, and there is a spot for everything!" Kurt smiled, he sure was proud of this box, and I felt kinda jealous.

"That's so nice and really sweet of you Kurt, I'm sure they'll love it." I told him, sure, I was creative and crafty, but I wasn't that crafty.

"Thank you, Kitty, what did you get Declan?" Kurt looked at my bags, and I batted my eyelashes.

"Funny you should ask cause I basically bought the whole store!" I laughed, moving the stuffing paper to show him some of the stuff I got.

"Now, I see where your money from that bet went." Kurt joked, and I rolled my eyes; to me, that money went to a good cause.

"Bobby shoulda know better, it's no biggie." I shrugged, Bobby had always been so smug, and I was the one that finally put him in his place.

Cyclops popped in through the door, looking around.

"Anyone seen Emma?" Cyclops asked after he didn't find who he was looking for.

"Last I saw her was yesterday by the Professor's office," I remembered seeing her walking down the hall, leaving the Professors office.

"Me too." Kurt agreed, shrugging his fuzzy shoulders.

"Alright, well, the party starts in ten, so get outside soon." Cyclops sneered, going on with his search of the prissy white queen.

"I think something is going on with him and Emma." I whispered to Kurt; he snapped his head to look at me.

"Vhat makes you say that?" Kurt looked surprised, and I leaned in closer to him.

"Ever since he came back with Emma, they are almost always together." I didn't say too much; I had to keep all the juicy stuff to myself. For now at least.

"Sometimes, I see her coming out of her room with Cyclops." Nightcrawler spilled the beans, and I put a hand over my mouth to cover my squeal.

"We'll finish talking later; we gotta get to the party before they take all the good seats. " I jumped out of my place and grabbed my stuff.

The yard looked so cool, there were green and blue balloons all over the yard, even inside the bounce house. The tents, tables, and chairs were all color-coded, and the centerpieces had loads of candies.

Rogue waved me over to the gift table; she was putting down her small green gift bag.

"Hey Rogue, it's good to see you." I gave her a side hug, and she gave me a small smile.

"Good ta see ya too, Kitty." Rogue looked over my gift bags, cracking up as she read over one of them.

"Anything new?" I giggled with her, feeling proud of my choices.

"Nah, just not ready for tomorrow's training session. The white queen herself is gonna train with us." Rogue twirled her white lock of hair, looking around the tables.

"I didn't know she was apart of the team; I thought she was just going to be an instructor." I already knew about tomorrow, but I loved the gossip and who knows, maybe Rogue knows something I don't.

"They wanna brief us on it tomorrow before the actual training session."

"Well thanks for the heads up, it'll be totally weird having another telepath on the team, but we need her." I admitted, but Rogue just kept looking around the tables, like she was looking for someone.

"And someone to keep Scott's bed warm." finally got a reaction from her, she crossed her arms.

"Say it ain't so?" Rogue actually didn't know; maybe it's because of her thing with Thomas, she's so hung up on him.

Sure he's super hot, but she's got, Remy and Remy is the original hottie.

"Not sure yet still working out the details." I admitted, hoping I could still get her to help me.

"Count me in." Rogue gave a weird smile, one she only used before she does something crazy.

"I thought you didn't like being in other people's business?" I was so confused, but I wasn't gonna let this chance for Rogue to help just slip away.

"Whatever keeps a gal busy." Rogue shrugged her shoulders, messing with her gift bag.

"Totally fair." I played it off but I seriously can't believe I got Rogue on board.

"How's Gambit?" I decided to change the subject, that and I hadn't seen the red-eyed hottie around for a few days.

"He left the mansion a week ago and still hasn't come back." Rogue frowned, I couldn't believe it, gone? For a while, week! Kurt needs to hear this.

"He went back to Louisiana?" I figured that's where he'd go, but maybe he had a secret mission.

"Yeah, and it's ma fault." Rogue admitted, I automatically knew it was because of Thomas and Rogue; they had something going on, but now the other Rouge, known as Anna, was here.

Rogue and Thomas had to split, but maybe Gambit was still hurt? I gotta find out what happened.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Rogue." I gave her a quick hug, and she sniffled a bit.

The back door to the institute opened, and a bunch of the newer teens ran out of the mansion and were headed right for the gift table.

"Let's just focus on tha birthday party." Rogue avoided any other conversation, but knowing her, she'd end up saying something eventually.

-Thomas P.O.V.-

The party ended about three hours later, they all considered it a very short party and wanted to keep going, but the school was starting back up again.

"I'm heading up, you coming with?" Anna brushed up against me, reaching for my hand with her free one.

Declan was in her other arm, completely knocked out and covered in cake. Even his favorite stuffed animal, a hedgehog, was smeared with icing.

"Yeah, we need to talk."I reminded Anna, and she yawned, I took Declan out of her arms and carried him inside.

Declan curled up in my arms, his head lying on my shoulder.

"That was so fun." Anna started talking about the party. I shrugged.

"It could've been worse." I wouldn't say it was fun to sit around, open free shit, and eat creamy bread.

" I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you, too bad I have to share you with Rogue." Anna laughed sarcastically, but I knew she meant that last part.

"That was a one-time thing." I gave her a serious look, and she crossed her arms.

"Does she know that." Anna hinted, and already, she would bring this talk up, considering how many times Rogue got close to me.

"We'll talk about that later." I didn't need to have this conversation right now; I didn't even know how to explain that problem.

"How much of the tape did they see?" I decided to change the conversation when she didn't say anything.

"Bits and pieces, I had it split into two disk drives; the other one is hidden in our room." Anna let the other conversation slide, but I knew I was in for it later.

"No one should ever know about your treatments... Unless you want them to." Anna suggested, but I didn't budge.

There's no way in hell I would tell anyone, especially these people I barely knew.

"No." I didn't want anyone ever to know that part of my past; they'd never look at me the same.

"Are you still worried?" Anna questioned once we finally made it to our bedroom.

"About?" I laid a towel on our bed, putting Declan down carefully.

"Victoria and Viper." I stopped moving; I knew she'd bring them up eventually, but I wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

"They're planning something, don't know what it is but I have to be prepared." It was all I could say; I'd have to train harder than ever.

"You don't have to do this alone anymore." Anna came within inches of me, but I didn't look her in the eyes.

I just gave her a nod before leaving the room.

Ororo P.OV.

Almost midnight, and I had just finished helping clean up the massive mess in the kitchen. A bath would be wonderful, but I just want to fall in bed and be left undisturbed for a day or two.

"Long day?" Logan greeted me at the entrance to my room, well more or less our room.

Logan had been spending almost every night and even began to move in some of his clothes.

"It was a wonderful day." I replied, changing my clothing.

I slipped on a modest teal-colored nightgown, and Logan stripped down to a simple pair of boxers.

"Ya did good today, mama." Logan kissed me on the forehead before jumping into bed and turning on the tv.

I quickly learned that Logan had a nightly ritual that includes watching reruns of his favorite shows or hockey games.

I went to my side of the bed, curling up beside him.

"Thank you, dearest. You didn't do so bad yourself, daddy." I teased, running my fingers from his chest to his lower abdomen.

"Don't make me turn this show off." Logan groaned as I let my fingers tease the waistband of his boxers.

"Good heavens, no! Anything but missing another rerun of The Equalizer." I chuckled sarcastically, feigning horror.

"Alright that's it, yer askin' fer it now." Logan gave me a playful growl before tickling my stomach.

"Logan!" I squealed, using my knee for leverage, I flipped us over.

"yer fast mama." Logan grabbed my wrists, pulling me flush against his chest.

"I would be faster if I weren't so tired." I replied breathlessly, allowing myself to relax against his hold.

"Get some rest Ro' tomorrow's another long one." Logan brushed the hair away from my face, resting his arms around my waist.

"Yes, you're right. I had almost forgotten about the session tomorrow." I yawned, snuggling closer.

I listened to his heartbeat thump steadily; his soft breathing fanned the top of my head.

"You need rest too, wolf daddy." I spoke softly as the tv began playing the show again.

"In a min, just needa finish this episode." Logan grumbled, his chest rising as he spoke.

I closed my eyes before opening them as a crash came from the tv; the main protagonist was being attacked from all sides before the antagonist delivered a defeating blow.

Letting out a shaky breath, I looked away.

"Logan?" I whispered, I didn't know if he heard me as the horrid torture sounds filled the quiet loft.

"Yea?" He answered as the screaming subsided.

"Nevermind." I rolled off of him, letting a cool breeze to enter our room from a lone open balcony door.

I faced the balcony; my gaze rested at the terrace.

"What's wrong, Darlin?" Logan turned his complete attention toward me; his tone was worried.

I met his troubled gaze; my hands caressing his furry cheeks.

"Do you worry about Thomas." I asked, my heart heavy in my chest.

He seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments.

"Somethin's gonna happen, donno when or what, but we'll be ready." Logan's grey eyes held a sincerity to them, a calm washed over me at his assurance.

Something even my winds and terrestrial rain couldn't do.

"You're right; I just fear losing him again." I felt this need to be open with him, to allow him to ease my fears.

A feat only my fierce warrior could accomplish.

Logan understood that as self-assured as I appear to be, I also had my fears, my doubts.

"I can't say we won't Ro, but we're gonna do everthin' we can." Logan promised, leaning in to nuzzle my nose.

"Thank you." I sighed as the feeling that weighed heavily upon my heart subsided.

"For?" Logan looked confused; his innocent confusion made me chuckle slightly.

"Always knowing how to make me feel better." I murmured, the drowsiness drawing on my remaining energy.

"Anythin' fer you, Darlin." Logan brushed his lips against mine; the warmth of his body sent a familiar flame through my core.

He grumbled a teasing innuendo, and I blushed lightly.

"You flirt, goodnight, love." I yawned again, my eyes becoming heavy.

"G'Night Ro, I love ya." Logan laid back in his spot, adjusting, so we formed our familiar spooning position.

"I love you too, Logan." I mumbled, closing my eyes as a peaceful aurora that came with feeling safe and loved came over me.

'Asante Mungu.'

-To be Continued

Author's Note: I don't want to give this story up yet, I know I'm fighting my own "battles," but I will finish what I started. RR, please.


End file.
